Return to Weapon X Sequel
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: The Sequel to my previous story Return to Weapon X. I hope you'll like it. Please review! Last chapter up. Dec 23! Sorry for the long wait!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Here's the Sequel to Return to Weapon X. I had the first five pages (beginning-Ororo follows Jean to the kitchen) pre-written since I finished Return to Weapon X.

Up to now I don't know what is going to happen. I have two more scenes pre-written but the rest… Well, I never plan. LOL

I hope you like it and that you will review. : )

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

It was another hot day in July and the students spent most of their free time at the pool in the huge garden of the mansion. The laughter of them could still be heard within the house where Jean was feeding her little daughter on the bed. She smiled down at her while she stroked over the rich, nearly black hair; humming a soothing song and watching how the girl sucked eagerly with half closed eyes.

When she noticed that the baby, who had been born on April 20th, wasn't sucking anymore, Jean pulled her up and rested her against her shoulder, patting the small back gently. She rocked back and forth for a moment and finally got up, cradling her baby in her arms and smiled lovingly. "Done eating, sweetheart?" Jean asked and received a yawn in reply. Kissing her gently on the forehead, she walked over to the small bed next to the bathroom door and put the girl into it. She tucked her in and stroked over the cheek with a smile. "Sleep well, honey."

Jean remained leaning against the wall and watched her daughter for a while before she began to tidy up a bit. Lost in thoughts she didn't notice how someone knocked on the door and entered since no one had replied.

"Jean?" Ororo asked and followed the noise that came from the bathroom; stopping briefly at the cradle to smile at the sleeping baby. "Hey," she said, watching the redhead cleaning the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jean apologized and got up. "I didn't hear you."

"Yeah, I noticed that," her friend replied smiling, while she leant against the doorframe and had her arms crossed. "Occupied?"

Her opposite ran a hand through her hair. "I wanted to clean up a bit before Logan comes back."

"Kurt just called. They return earlier than planned…"

Sighing, the redhead shook her head. "Great… Is it too much to ask for a call?!"

Ororo had begun to frown since she had noticed the strange undertone. "Something wrong?" she asked concerned. "Didn't he call you?"

"Yes… Once! In four days," Jean replied through clenched teeth.

Ororo sat down on the bed and watched her. "Maybe he hadn't had the chance to…"

"Come on, 'Ro!" her fried said clearly angered. "They've slept in the Blackbird and you want to tell me that Logan had no chance to call me?!"

"You know him…," the weather goddess said and shook her head slightly. "He never calls. No matter where he is or for how long he's gone…"

Sitting down next to her while she had her eyes fixed on the floor, Jean bit her lip. "That's the point!" she replied and looked at her. "Things have changed. He has me and Sara now and I'm worried like hell when he's gone…"

Suddenly grinning, Ororo wobbled her eyebrows. "Uhu…"

"What?" the redhead asked her angrily and began to glare when her friend nudged her playfully.

"I thought…you only wanted to try if it works out with him," Ororo smiled knowingly. "You're completely taken with him by now, huh?" Nudging her again, she giggled when she noticed the faint blush on her friend's cheeks.

"Well, what do you think?" Jean said a bit calmer, feeling her heart beating strongly in her chest. "We have a child together…"

"Ah, come on, Jean! I've seen the looks you gave him. If you had a crush on him before, you're completely taken with him now. You can't hide that!"

Kneading her hands nervously while she looked away from her, Jean's heart began to beat even faster while a strong pressure built up in her chest. "Tell me a woman who isn't…"

Ororo nodded in agreement. "Right… The jealousy of every girl in this house is clearly with you!"

Sighing in frustration, the redhead got up and ran a hand through her long hair. "When will they be back?" she asked Ororo, who looked at her watch.

"In about…ten minutes," she replied and heard Jean gasping.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She ran over to the bathroom where she began to check herself all over in the mirror and tried to fix her hair.

"Yeah, definitely completely fallen for him," Ororo mentioned. "Come on, you know he even loves you with mud on your face. Hurry up and head down!"

Coming out of the room again, Jean tried to straighten her white shirt. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, damn it?"

"You look fine!" her friend assured her and nodded towards the door. "Go!"

Jean looked at the cradle briefly. Not wanting to wake her daughter, she gave Ororo a pleading look. "Would you…?" she began when the weather goddess waved off.

"That's why I'm here, now off you go!"

Smiling back despite her inner turmoil, the redhead left the room and made her way downstairs to the hangar. Impatiently and nervously she waited for the sound of the roaring engines of the Blackbird; being even closer to a heart attack when the jet had finally landed and the hatch opened. Jean pushed the button on the door and entered the hangar with quick steps; starting to run when the man she was waiting for finally came into view.

Logan, who had of course smelled and heard her way before his eyes had actually seen her, had barely time to drop his bag to the ground before the excited redhead threw herself at him. He held her close for a moment as Jean suddenly pushed him away a bit.

"I was worried! Why didn't you call me?"

"I did call ya, remember?" he gave back and heaved a deep breath. He could have bet that she would start with it and his nerves were even more on the edge, when the woman in front of him crossed her arms and gave him a look that spoke volumes. "Jean…," he began sighing and ran a hand over his tired face, but she already began her sermon.

"You called once in four days, Logan!" she said angrily and held his glare. "Can you even imagine that I'm worried about you?"

"No need t'worry about me," he grunted, got his bag from the ground and walked towards the elevator with her close by.

"No, but I thought that you might by interested in your daughter and me," she spat and watched how he pushed the button on the panel angrily.

"The last time I called ya complained about wakin'ya, so what?!" he shot back in a low growl. "Can ya actually do somethin' else than bellyachin'? I ain't a walkin' prediction for when ya or the kid are sleepin'! Ya know how a fuckin' phone works, so make use of it!" With that he stepped out of the elevator and left a more than pissed off looking redhead behind him.

When he reached his room, he threw the bag into one corner and gave the woman on the bed a brief look. "Hey, 'Ro!" Logan grunted before he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Jeez, what's wrong?!" the woman asked her best friend when this one entered and sat down next to her on the bed. "He just came back and you already have a fight?"

Jean only shrugged and heard how the water in the shower was turned on. "Bobby, Scott and the others are probably hungry. We should go and prepare dinner," she suggested and walked towards the door again. "Could you tell him to watch over Sara?"

Only shaking her head, Ororo turned towards the bathroom door. "Logan?" We're downstairs to cook dinner. Sara's still here, okay?" Hearing a grunted reply, she followed her friend to the kitchen.

When Logan came out of the bathroom, a towel around his hip and began to get dressed, Sara pulled a face and it didn't take long for her to start crying. He only heaved a deep breath and closed his eyes. "How I missed that…," Logan grunted, got dressed and pulled the girl out of the cradle. His nose had not only picked up on the food downstairs, he also wanted to stop the girl from hurting his ears. As quickly as he could he made his way to the kitchen where nearly everyone was gathered already and handed the crying girl over to a surprised looking Jean.

"I'm cooking, Logan," she said and wanted to hand the baby back over to him.

"And I'm thirsty and starvin'," he grunted, got a beer out of the fridge and sat down on his casual seat.

"You can drink your beer with one hand," Jean gave back and all eyes switched back to Logan.

"Jean…," he replied in a tone that made it clear how annoyed of her he was by now. "I just came back from a fuckin' mission, so can I have one fuckin' beer now?!"

"Would you stop cursing?!" she hissed and still tried to soothe her daughter.

"As if that kid understands it," Logan grunted more to himself and sipped on the beer, glaring at her when she began to narrow her eyes. "Don't!" he warned but she already started her sermon about how stressed out she was and that she expected him, the father, to help. While the others exchanged surprised and confused looks, the girl still cried into Jean's chest, the woman released all the anger that had built up in the past weeks and Logan just sat there like a frozen statue; waited for her to finish. When she did, he put the bottle onto the counter and got up.

Watching him, Jean saw how he walked towards the door. "Where are you going, Logan?!" she asked and received a glare.

"Out," he grunted. "Eatin' somewhere where no one's bitchin' around!"

"You're not going out today!" she warned and made two steps when he suddenly turned around.

"Who are ya t'tell me what I can and can't do, eh?" Logan snapped and left before she could answer.

Hank, who had exchanged a worried look with Ororo, cleared his throat and walked over to the redhead. "Let me take her," he offered and noticed that the woman was close to start crying. "Is she hungry?"

Jean wiped her tears away and shook her head. "No, she just got something…"

"Hm…," he made and pulled the girl up to have a look at her. "Is the young lady upset then?" he asked and began to rock her back and fourth with a loving smile, which made the redhead tear up again.

"Who wouldn't be upset with such a father?" Scott mumbled darkly and received a glare from Ororo. "Oh come one, 'Ro! You know that I'm right and that everyone else in this room is thinking exactly the same thing!"

Even if she tried to convince herself that it was typical for him to say something like that, because since Logan was with Jean the relationship between Scott and him had only gotten worse, she knew that the man was right. Since Sara was born Logan seemed to be stressed out and spent most time in the gym, Dangerroom or left after dinner and stayed away all night. While he and Jean had been happy before, their relationship soon looked different. If Ororo thought about it both seemed to be more than unhappy and every time she ran into the couple they were arguing, which ended with Logan leaving and staying away all night or day.

She looked up when Hank sat down next to her with the now calm baby cradled in his arms. Smiling at the baby, Ororo tried to remember how often she had seen Logan with his daughter on his arm and came to the conclusion that this was a more than rare occasion. In fact she had seen him holding her maybe two or three times in total and to her it was a miracle why the man didn't show any affection towards his baby at all. Everyone else had been taken into Sara's spell in an instant. The baby was the cutest thing she had ever seen and she shared the opinion with the others that Sara would look breathtaking when she was a grown up woman. Therefore, Ororo couldn't understand that Logan didn't seem to care...

After dinner she ascended the stairs with Jean, who was awfully silent and held her sleeping baby close. "Do you want me to take her for tonight? You look tired as hell…"

"No…," the redhead waved off and stopped next to her door. "I'll be fine, but thanks."

Watching how her friend opened the door depressed, Ororo laid a hand onto her shoulder. "Maybe he just has to get used to being a father…," she said but Jean only shook her head.

"He didn't want her from the beginning…," she replied sadly and looked at her baby. "From the moment I told him that I was pregnant Logan made that clear… And I knew that it would come to this sooner or later…" When she felt that tears began to gather in her eyes she heaved a deep breath. "He'd always said that he never wants to have a family… He just thinks about her as being forced on him."

"Sara has been forced on you, too, Jean," Ororo replied and shook her head. "And you love her. It must have been way harder for you than for him…"

Jean ran a hand over her tired face and sighed. "I only want to go to bed, 'Ro…"

"Sure… But is he not going to wake you when he comes back?" her friend asked her concerned.

"Logan's not coming back tonight anyway," the redhead shrugged and closed the door behind her; leaving Ororo to stand in front of it with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Still hours later, Logan sat in a bar and emptied one glass after the next while he glared at something in front of him that only he saw. He couldn't hide that he was angry and unhappy, that he hated his life as it currently looked like and that he desperately wanted to get out, wanted to be back in Canada in the mountains, where no one told him what to do and how to behave. He knew it was wrong of him to leave her alone with everything, but when she was around he felt like a caged animal, who got punished every time it did something wrong. With a low growl that emerged deep from his throat, Logan sucked on his cigar and emptied the glass; ordering a new one instantly. He knew when he got back sometime later that he was the bad guy again, since he had left his poor woman alone with that kid. He glared at the bartender when he exchanged the glasses and immediately emptied half of the new whiskey. Thinking about having to go back into his cage made the animal within him angry anyway. Deep inside Logan longed for being able to run completely free again, to let his senses be, to hunt and just live as he liked it. But he knew that this life had been over from the moment he had agreed on staying at the mansion. If he had just left with the Alpha Flight Team, he would now be back in Canada and probably at his cabin, where no one told him what to do and what not. Thinking about how much he would love to just grab his bike and leave, he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

"Someone had a bad day, huh?"

Hearing the unfamiliar voice next to him, Logan looked up and his hazel, but dark eyes, fell onto the blonde next to him.

"I'm Jenna," she smiled and he nodded but sipped on his glass again. "And you are?"

"Name's Logan…," he grunted and exhaled the smoke, still glaring at whatever his eyes saw.

"A man of few words, hm?" Jenna said and he was about to tell her to piss off when her dazzling smile stopped him from doing so. "How come a man like you is sitting here all by himself?"

Just looking at her, Logan began to wonder when Jean had stopped seeing him as one. As a man, not as someone who just happened to be there. He couldn't even remember the last time they had gotten close…

"Unhappy?" the blonde asked and laid her hand onto his thigh, which made him snap out of his daydream.

"What makes ya think that?" Logan asked and looked at his glass while he tried to ignore what she was doing to him.

"Because you sure look like someone who wishes he could get away from everything," Jenna purred and continued to stroke the thigh with her hand.

"Hm…," he made and was surprised that already strangers could read him so easily. He looked back at the woman, who gave him her best smile and had to admit that she was beautiful. But he also knew that she was only flirting with him because she wanted to seduce him. He began to ask himself why Jean had forgotten how easily he could find someone else. That he didn't depend on her. He thought she must have forgotten it as much as she had forgotten how he truly felt about her. "Ya think ya can change it?" Logan asked nonchalantly and cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, who suddenly moved closer and squeezed his thigh.

"Hm…," she made and her smile became wider. "I'm positive I can…," Jenna purred and lowered her gaze for a moment before she looked back up at him. "There's a motel close by… So what do you think, gorgeous?" She got slowly up, made sure to move like a cat when she walked over to the door and held it open with a lascivious smile.

* * *

Jean was just on her way back to her room with a bottle in her hand when she saw that the door was closed and not open as she had left it. She furrowed her brows when she entered and was surprised to see Logan leaving the bathroom. "Where…have you been all night?!" she asked him clearly angered and closed the door, which made him only roll his eyes. "Damn it, Logan, I was worried that something happened to you! Where have you been?!"

"Out!" he grunted and walked over to the window to glare out of it.

"Out? For nearly twenty hours?!" Jean asked and crossed her arms. "What have you been doing the whole time through?"

"Thinking…," Logan growled annoyed and already felt the urge to leave again.

"I don't believe this…," she huffed and walked over to pull Sara out of the cradle. "Your daughter is hungry. Feed her!"

"Why me? Can't ya do it?" he asked and turned around, returning the glare she gave him.

"_I _am taking a bath now and _you _will sit down and feed _your _daughter!" Jean hissed and handed the baby and bottle over to him, ignoring that he was about to snap.

"Jean…"

"No, Logan!" she said loudly and on the edge of her nerves. "She kept me awake all night, I slept for less than 2 hours, I am tired after running around all night while you sat in some bar and drank who knows what! _I_ need a break!" Close to start crying Jean disappeared in the bathroom and looked the door behind her, while he glared at the wood in anger.

Only shaking his head Logan sat down on the bed and began to feed the child reluctantly. When he was done he put her back into the cradle and walked back over to the window to look at the wood again, which already began to disappear into the night. The urge to go for a walk in it was strong, but he also knew that the woman, who just came out of the bathroom, would eat him alive if he did so.

"I really can't believe that you have the nerve to stay away all night after just coming back," he heard Jean saying and heaved a deep breath while his eyes were closed. The wood really became nicer and nicer with every word she said. "I can't do everything alone, Logan, don't you understand that? She's _our _child!"

"I just fed the kid, okay?!" he snapped without turning around; not aware that her face had turned into a mask of anger.

"The _kid _has a name!" Jean hissed and walked over to the bed to pull the sheets aside. "Why can't you love her?!" she added in a whisper after she'd sat down on the bed and looked at her hands with tears in her eyes. She looked up and it angered her that he was stubborn enough to just keep on staring out of the window. "Would you say something?!"

Logan remained silent for a bit longer but when he turned around, his face without any emotions and completely serious, Jean looked up and began to wonder why her heart skipped a bit. "It ain't workin'…," he said in a calm but his typical husky voice.

"What?" she asked and furrowed her brows, finally able to look into his eyes when he raised his head.

"Us," Logan simply said and shook his head. "We ain't workin' out…".

**That's part one for now. I know it's completely different from what you might have expected, but well…..that's me. LOL I'm evil. I hope you liked it and will leave a review. You know that I love to read what you think. : ) It will be called Sequel until I come up with a title. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Wow it's great that so many of you reviewed the last chapter. : ) Thank you so much for stating your opinion. I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

It would be great if you'd R&R _**Logan's Hope**_, too. ; ) Not to forget Descena's and my story _**About vows and Men**_. I work on Changes and the other two stories practically back to back and try to update them as quick as possible. But…I'm suffering from writers blocks lately. :P

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

"W…what?!" Jean asked, the news shocking her on the one hand but on the other she believed that she had misunderstood him. "What do you mean with that?"

"That I can't do this, Jean," Logan said and turned around, arms crossed and eyes looking sincere. "I can't be someone that I ain't…"

Shaking her head, she got up and took her time to regain her composure. When she did, she crossed her arms and came closer. "_What _are you talking about?!"

"About you," he simply said and made her frown. "I don't know what havin' a family is like or how t'handle a kid. I always feel like an alien around kids here and ya keep on tryin' t'push me into the role of a father, without realizin' that I'm unhappy for months!" He held her shocked gaze. "I was on my own for over 15 years, Jean. I ain't used t'share my life with someone and I'm tellin' ya over and over again t'give me time t'adjust t'it. And ya just can't do it!"

"Logan, you leave me alone most of the time," she gave back and shook her head.

"And why?" he asked. "Coz ya keep on pushin' me too far! I can do whatever I want, you're never satisfied and keep on complainin', so yeah, I rather leave before I do or say somethin' I might regret."

"When did I push you?!" Jean asked angrily but kept her voice low, since Sara was sleeping. "I never did!"

"Ya do," Logan disagreed. "Ya just don't realize it…" He turned a bit around so that he faced the window again. "And I'm sick of it, Jean… When was the last time we spent time together or managed t'talk like normal people with each other, hm? I can't even remember it. The only thing we do lately is hurtin' each other."

"And why?" she challenged. "Because I have to take care of _our _daughter alone, Logan! You leave and stay away for hours."

"And I just said why, didn't I?" he grunted with narrowed eyes and looked at her again. "Ya can't change that fast after bein' used t'bein' alone for such a long time, don't ya get it? It's the first time I share my life with someone and that I've a baby around. I ain't used t'this like you're!" While she looked down, he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Look…, I just don't wanna start hatin' ya, 'kay?"

"Who is she?" Jean asked instead and he began to furrow his brows.

"Who is what?" Logan asked. "I don't have someone next t'ya, if that's what ya mean…" Seeing the look on her face, he sighed and went over to kneel down in front of her. With his left hand he covered hers and used his free one to make her look at him. He couldn't deny that he hated to see the tears in her eyes that she tried to hold back. "I'm sorry… But ya have t'admit that it's just not workin' out. I ain't happy and ya ain't happy either…"

"Funny, that's exactly what Scott had predicted…," Jean said cynically and with a brief snort, while she looked away and wiped her tears away. She was determined to not break down in front of him and give him the satisfaction of having achieved what he wanted. And that was hurting her badly…

"What?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow, letting go of her hand when she pulled it away.

"That you would leave me anyway," she replied and gave him an angry look.

"I won't leave," he said and shook his head before he sat down next to her and rested his arms on his thighs when he leant forward. "I leave for a couple of days, maybe a week and come back. I just need t'get away from here for a while, I can't do anythin' against it…" Getting up again, he walked over to the wardrobe to get his duffle bag out of it.

"You could, but you won't," Jean said darkly and watched him packing some of his things into it.

"No, I can't," Logan disagreed, closed the bag and turned around to grab his leather jacket. "Ya know perfectly well that I can't stay in one place for too long without getting' depressed. I just need t'run free from time t'time, ya know that!"

Snorting, the redhead shook her head and looked away. "And where are you going?" she finally asked after a while and was chewing on her lip, not caring anymore that her tears were now running freely.

"Dunno. Canada maybe…" Seeing her nod, he walked over and stopped in front of her. "Jean…, ya know that I love ya…"

"Then why do you leave?" she asked and got up to get away from him when a sob escaped her lips.

Logan quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "As I said… I don't wanna wake up one mornin' and hate ya. I ain't happy like this…." He pulled a face when Jean sobbed again and let his bag fall to the ground to wrap his arms around her. While she cried bitter tears into his chest, Logan rocked her slowly back and fourth and stroked over her back. "I'm sorry," he whispered again and placed a kiss onto her cheek. Letting go of her, he wiped her tears away and got his bag from the ground. After looking at her again and suddenly not knowing whether to stay or leave, he finally listened to the animal in him, which demanded to run free.

"What's the eye color of your daughter, Logan?" he heard Jean asking after he had already touched the door knob and turned to cock an eyebrow at her. Smiling sadly, when he lowered his head, she nodded. "As I thought…"

"Ya can have my room if ya want," Logan offered after a moment. "I can…"

"No," she cut him off and walked over to the cradle to pull Sara out of it. "I move back into my room…"

"Fine," he sighed and opened the door, watching how she sat down on the bed and cradled the baby in her arm. He knew she did it so that she didn't have to watch him leaving. "Bye…"

Even if she had her eyes fixed on her sleeping daughter and concentrated on her as hard as she could, Jean heard how the door was shut by him and wasn't able to keep up her composure anymore. While she held her daughter as close as possible, making sure not to wake her up, she cried bitterly and buried her face in one hand.

She had feared from the beginning that this day would come and now that it had arrived, she felt lost and more than hurt. Beginning to ask herself if it was her fault and if it had been wrong from the beginning to stop Logan from joining the Alpha Flight Team, Jean lay slowly down and put the baby next to her. With her legs pulled close and her arms hugging them, she watched how the chest of her girl rose and fell steadily and already began to fell lonely with him around. Asking herself if it had been wrong to even bother to try it with Logan, she was soon too exhausted to stay awake…

* * *

When Scott left his room on the next morning to go downstairs for breakfast, he stopped in surprise, hands buried in his pockets, when he saw Jean carrying a box from Logan's room to her old one. Frowning, he went over and leant against the doorframe; watching how she began to unpack the box while Sara lay on the bed and was kicking her legs from time to time. "Yes, Scott, I move back into my room," Jean suddenly said without turning around and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Well…," he said and cleared his throat. "I can see that…"

"Then why did you ask?" she asked him and carried her clothes over to her wardrobe. After putting them into it, she closed the door and gave him a look.

"Because I'm surprised."

"Well, so was I…," Jean mumbled and walked back to the bed to get the rest out of the box. While she unpacked her things she heard how he closed the door and came closer.

"What happened?" he asked and stopped next to her. He knew her well enough to see that she fought against breaking down and that she desperately tried to keep her composure. "Did he leave?" Scott asked since she didn't reply and received a nod after a moment. "For good?"

"According to him no…," the redhead mumbled and put the box aside after it was empty.

"That's not a surprise…"

"Scott…," Jean sighed and rolled her eyes but he quickly raised his hands.

"No, no, don't get me wrong now!" he said. "It's just… Well, practically everyone had noticed that Logan wasn't happy. Charles was even able to pick up on his thoughts and told me to keep an eye on him."

Staring at him in surprise but also shock, she gave a short laugh. "So everyone except me knew that he was going to leave?!"

"No! But I can't believe that you haven't noticed how depressed and unhappy he has been. And that for weeks!" Scott replied. "So, yes, I have to admit, it's not a surprise to me…"

"Of course," she said cynically and crossed her arms. "And the next thing you say is that it is all my fault."

"What makes you think that?" He frowned. "Is that what Logan has said?"

Sighing, she shrugged and sat down on the bed. "I don't know… I guess it was my fault…"

Scott heaved a deep breath, pulled Sara up and sat down next to the redhead with the baby in his arms. "You want to know my opinion?" he asked and saw her sad look when she watched him holding the baby. "You know Logan. He is not the social guy, hardly takes part in the things we do together… We even have to force him to come down and celebrate holidays with us and when we eat or sit together he hardly speaks a word," he listed and smiled when Sara wrapped her hand around his finger. "Charles has told me that Logan was on his own for more than a decade. Maybe he just… Well, maybe it was just too much for him…"

"You understand Logan?" Jean asked in disbelief.

He smiled. "I wouldn't say that. Because I can't understand that someone just leaves his partner and baby behind." Turning his head he looked at her. "You look tired."

"She doesn't let me sleep at night…," she replied and ran a hand over her face.

"You know that you can ask us for help if you need a break, right?"

"I know… But I need distraction…," she said barely audible and he nodded.

"Well," Scott sighed and handed the girl over to her. "I was about to go downstairs and eat. I'm practically starving by now." He got up and walked over to the door. "You should try and sleep a bit."

"Maybe…," Jean said and watched how he opened the door. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Scott?"

"Yeah?" he asked and froze in his movements.

"What's Sara's eye color?"

"Huh?" he made and furrowed his brows.

"Her eye color. What is it?" she asked again and didn't broke eye contact once.

"Green. She has your eyes. Why?"

Smiling sadly at him, Jean shook her head. "Nothing. It was just a question…" Scott nodded and left. As soon as the door was closed she looked at her daughter and stroked over her dark hair. Determined not to think about it any further she got up and laid the baby down in the cradle. Maybe she was lucky and could sleep for one our or two…

* * *

_Four days later…_

Sitting in the bar and drinking his third beer, Logan glared at nothing particular in front of him and sipped on his bottle again. A look at his watch told him that he still had to wait for at least another hour before the cage fight would begin. So, still enough time for him to be a bit more bored. He ordered another beer and ran a hand through his unruly, dark hair. Since he had arrived in Canada he hadn't done much. After paying a short visit to his cabin and spending some time in the woods, he had returned to civil life and didn't know what to do next. He missed being around Jean and had begun to ask himself if he had made the right choice. He was well aware of the fact that leaving her like that was wrong. But the need to get out of there had been stronger. He wondered how she was doing and if she even looked at him when he came back. He had decided to head back in two days, would probably spend the remaining time in his cabin or with the wolf pack that strolled around in that area…

Logan emptied the bottle and suddenly frowned. Through the dozen scents in the room he had picked up on a similar one. He began to look around and suddenly, surprise was mirrored on his face.

"Can we talk?" Jean asked and to him she rather seemed to be tensed.

"What are ya doin' here?" he asked back and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Did somethin' happen?!"

"No," she replied and began to look around nervously. "Please, can we talk outside?"

Shrugging, Logan put some money onto the counter and followed her. He couldn't figure out why the situation seemed to be odd to him. If it was her being here all of a sudden or the way she acted. "Jean… What's wrong?" he asked and stopped behind her. "Did somethin' happen t'the kid? How did ya find me?!" There were definitely too many questions at once. But neither of them changed the fact that his inner alarm began to bother him. "Jean?" Logan said and suddenly began to sense danger. "We need t'leave…," he said and moved, but had to realize that he couldn't. His eyes instantly fell on her and he frowned. "What are ya doin'?" he asked and noticed the odd look on her face for the first time. From afar he heard footsteps and turned his head just to see how soldiers approached; their weapons clearly pointing at him. Logan instinctively began to growl and narrowed his eyes. Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that she held him captured… "Let go of me!" he snarled but she shook her head and bit her lip. "Damn it, what the hell are ya doin'?!" he now yelled at her.

"I'm sorry!" Jean said and made a step backwards when four soldiers grabbed Logan roughly and forced him down on his knees. After they had put a collar around his neck and had his arms secured on his back, she watched how they injected him with something and released Logan from her telekinetic grip. The whole time through their eyes were locked. While she gave him an indefinable look, he searched for answers in her eyes. But two things were clearly readable in them: betrayal and anger.

Since he was no longer held captive by her, Logan began to fight against the men around him. The more he fought and the faster his heart beat in his chest, the more erratic his movements became and he suddenly felt light headed. Before he could ask himself what was happening to him, the soldiers had already put him in chains and his mind suddenly realized what he still wanted to deny. "Ya sold me?!" Logan said barely audible in shock and disbelief with his eyes still on Jean, as one of the soldiers used the back of his rifle to hit him hard on the back of his head. Like dead weight he fell unconscious to the ground…

**Yes, I know. Evil cliffie and you probably think I am nuts, but don't forget: Everything I write makes sense in the end. ; ) LOL I hope you liked this chapter. I'd love to read your opinions on it, so please review and I will try to post the next chapter soon. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Wow it's great that so many of you reviewed the last chapter. : ) Thank you so, so much for stating your opinion. I was really shocked and happy at the same time to get so many reviews. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

_96 hours earlier…_

"Logan left?!" Ororo asked and nearly dropped her fork, looking aside to receive the same surprised look from Hank and Kurt. When Scott only nodded and didn't bother to stop chewing his pasta, she only shook her head. "They really broke off?!"

"I'm not surprised," Hank said and sighed. "I knew this would happen…"

"Yes, but… He can't just leave the team and his family!" the weather goddess disagreed.

"He said he'll be back," Scott said and sipped on his soda. "At least that's what Jean's said."

"Where is she now?"

"Upstairs and trying to sleep," he replied and began to eat again. "At least I hope so…"

Ororo looked at her plate again, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. Imagining how her best friend probably felt right now, she put the fork aside and sighed, which earned her a concerned look of Kurt. She smiled at him, trying to tell him with it that everything was fine even if it wasn't.

"Did you hear that?" Hank asked and looked out of the window and into the dark garden.

"Vat?" Kurt asked; his voice thick with his heavy German accent.

"I don't know," the furry mutant said and got up to take a look. His blue eyes took in the scenery, tried to saw anything unusual but had to give up. Due to his mutation his sight was better than a normal human being's at night but not as good as Logan's. "I think I heard something…," he murmured and sat down again but not without giving the garden another look.

"Probably stray dogs," Scott shrugged. "Logan's said something about them…"

"Yes, probably…" Still Hank kept his eyes on the windows from now on…

* * *

When Jean awoke again it was already dark in her room. She felt a bit more relaxed than before, still tired though and wondered that Sara hadn't woken her up. A look at the digital clock on her bedside table told her that the girl had needed to be fed about 2 hours ago and usually the baby was always hungry. Tiredly, the redhead ran a hand over her face and switched on the lamp just to scream aloud next.

"It's useless, Ms. Grey," a man in his 50s with grayish-brown hair, glasses and a beard around his mouth said and in horror she noticed the silver band around her wrist that hadn't been there before.

Drowsily as she still was, she finally began to realize that she was surrounded by heavy armed soldiers and rifles were pointed at her. "Where's…," she began, with her heart in her mouth and feeling it beating in every inch of her chest.

"Oh don't worry," the man smirked evilly and gave her a good view on one of the soldier, who held Sara on his arm. He pushed the redhead roughly back on the bed when she instinctively wanted to leap forward. "She'll stay alive as long as you do as we say, understood?"

"What do you want? Who are you?!" Jean asked and began to fight against the soldiers after they began to grab roughly her and pull her with them. "Let go of me!" she yelled and kicked one of them hard but stopped when a rifle was pointed at her head. Heavily breathing, she whimpered when the leader grabbed her neck hard and pulled her head back.

"One more thing like that and your daughter's blood will paint the walls," he hissed and pushed her head away, disgusted of the tears in her eyes. "Understood?"

While she kept her mouth shut and had her eyes fixed on her baby, Jean was dragged down the corridor and towards the foyer. Her eyes grew wide after they had reached the first floor and now, she finally understood why the mansion had been so awfully quiet.

"Jean!" Scott shouted and moved forward. "Let go of her!" he demanded and dropped to his knees after the back of a rifle hit him hard.

"You asshole!" Ororo cursed and glared at the soldier above him. She had to watch helplessly how the two soldiers cuffed Jean and threw her to the ground next to them. "Are you alright?" she asked her and began to glare at the approaching leader again. "What do you want with us? Who are you?!"

"Shut her up!" the man hissed and immediately two soldiers pointed the rifles at her head. "Is that all?" he asked angrily and nodded and the captured mutants in front of him.

"Yes, sir," a soldier nodded and followed his gaze. "One of the telepaths must have warned the rest."

With a grim face the leader knelt down in front of Scott and grabbed his glasses to pull them off. He was amused when the man gasped in shock and closed his eyes tightly. "You are perfectly safe, Mr. Summers," he purred and forced the man to look at him. "_Where _are the mutants?"

"Don't know!" Scott hissed and pulled his head back. "In safety, I hope."

"Not for long!" the older man hissed and got up again to turn to his men. "Split into two groups and find them! Turn the whole place upside down and don't even dare to return without them!" While he turned back to the captives he shook his head. "All the work… 7 mutants…," he spat and on a sign of him the X-Men were grabbed roughly.

Their world darkened when black masks were forced over their heads and it didn't take long before all noises around them disappeared. They felt how they were dragged away and ended up in something hard, probably a van or something similar to it. Right after the movement had started a tiny window was opened and one of the soldiers threw something into the back of the van, just to close the window quickly again. Scott felt how his eyes and throat began to burn and how breathing became steadily harder. It didn't take long before he dropped unconsciously to the ground, not knowing that his team members suffered the same fate…

* * *

"7 mutants?"

"Yes, sir…," the man with the beard and glasses said and watched how his opposite, a man with sunglasses who never left the shadows that kept his face in the dark, folded his hands in front of his face. "They must have been warned. When we arrived most of them had already run off into safety. We were only able to catch the adults and two students."

"Hm…," the man in the dark made and leant back into his chair. "So you want to tell me, Colonel, that you haven't been able to catch at least 30 mutants? Not even after I gave you 100 of my men?!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the Colonel said and lowered his head briefly. "But we got his baby…," he added and hoped to safe the situation with it.

"A girl, William!" the man with the sunglasses said, his voice clearly on the edge of his patience. "What are we supposed to do with a girl? She's worthless!"

"But she has part of his genes…"

"_I _don't need another X chromosome, _we _need a Y chromosome for the project!" the man shouted and the Colonel swallowed hard. "Burn that thing!" he said after a while and turned around with his chair to glare at the opposite wall; away from the other man.

"But, sir…," the Colonel said after a moment and began to search for a way out. "We can use her… He wasn't at the school when we arrived, he will be looking for her when he comes back…"

"Will he?" came the gruff reply from behind the chair. "You think he cares?"

"Of course…," the Colonel nodded, his heart beating fast with excitement. "And that woman," he added with a look at the papers on the desk in front of him. "She will do anything for her baby… She can help us to find him."

"So you know where Weapon X is?" the man in the shadows asked, but still didn't bother to turn around.

"No,…but she can help us… She's a telepath."

"_Can_?!"

"She _will _help us," the Colonel corrected himself. "I will make sure that she will." Bowing his head briefly he turned around and headed for the door.

"I won't allow any more mistakes, William!" the other man warned in a chilly voice. "I want Weapon X here within the next 24 hours and I want him secured and ready for the project! If not…," he said and turned around; his glasses being briefly illuminated by the dim light of the small lamp on the desk. "…your head will roll first!"

The Colonel stared at the man for a while but nodded in the end. "Yes, sir. He will be here within the next 20 hours, sir. You have my word!" Having said it, he left the room and headed down the corridor; his brain already searching for a way to bend the redhead to his will…

**I'm sorry to make you wait but I was pretty stuck. : ( Same goes for Changes even of I know what's going to happen. Crazy, huh? I really have to thank all the reviewers soooooo much! I never expected to get so many reviews. OO I was really shocked and happy at the same time. So: Thank you so, so much for stating your opinion. I really hope you liked this chapter and will like the ones that will follow, too: ) Please review and let me know what you think and if you recognize the two bad guys. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

I wrote a short Metal Gear Solid story. It'll be great if you could tell me what you think about it, since I have never written for that genre before. You'll be able to understand it without knowing the games, but it contains spoiler (MGS4). Thanks!

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

"How much did you give him?" the man with the beard and glasses asked and tilted his head a bit to have a better look at the man in front of him. The mutant was tied down to the ground by two heavy adamantium chains that were wrapped around his thighs and lower legs, four more kept his arms secured on his back, while a thick collar did not only block his mutation, it also prevented him from moving at all. The collar was attached to a thick adamantium staff that was again attached to the floor and disappeared into the ground. The Colonel knew that even if the mutant was awake and would start to fight against them the chains were too heavy for him to move the tiniest inch. What bothered him was that the mutant was still drugged and unconscious. According to the scientist he should have awoken about an hour ago and he still didn't give any sign of waking up at all.

"Sir? What shall we do about him?" a soldier asked and stepped closer, his eyes fixed on the mutant. "The Director wants us to start immediately, but in his state…"

"Oh really?" the man with the glasses snapped and turned around to glare daggers at the man. "Why didn't I notice that myself?!" he added sarcastically and grabbed the mutant's hair roughly to pull the head back and look at him. He pulled a face when he still didn't get any reaction at all and let go of him; not caring that the head dropped forward again or that the neck gave a terrible _crack _that made some soldiers flinch. "Deactivate the collar!" he ordered and got up to walk over to the door. He had to talk to the director about it.

"De…deactivate it, sir?" a soldier asked and looked from him to the mutant and back. "But…, sir, he will…"

"I know that he will wake up, Miller!" the Colonel barked and rolled his head. "Is there anyone in this room with an IQ above 100?! Of course you will deactivate it only as long as it will take him to fight the drugs in his system and then you will activate it again," he said and kept on walking but stopped when the door opened in front of him. "Undress him and put him into the tank. I want to get over this whole reprogramming shit as soon and quickly as possible!" Angrily and with a grim look on his face he went down the endless, grayish corridor, past several heavily armed soldiers and toward the office of the Director. This one was probably the best guarded room in the entire complex, he thought and used his keycard to enter the dark office. He still wondered why the Director kept himself hidden in the dark, if anyone had ever seen the man in the light…? But before he could think any further the man turned around in his chair and was facing him…

* * *

"Jean…," Ororo sighed and was still rocking her crying friend back and forth. By now she already gave the others a helpless look, since her friend didn't want to calm down. "You had no other choice… Logan will understand it if…"

"You haven't seen the way he's looked at me!" the redhead sobbed and buried her face in one hand while the other was wrapped around herself. "He will never forgive me… Never…"

"You don't know that," Scott said and sat down next to her. He was still amazed to see colors and not the constant red he'd been doomed to see for years. He reached out to stroke over her shaking back soothingly. "'Ro is right… You had no other choice, Jean."

"He thinks I sold him," Jean cried and lowered her head while shaking it. "He will never forgive me for what I've done…"

"I wonder what they are doing to him…," Rogue mumbled and was still sitting in the corner next to Kurt and looked up when Hank moved a bit. It amazed her to see the diplomat without any fur on his body. Sadly, she watched how the man still stared at his hands and arms and wondered what he was thinking. _Probably that it will be only temporary_, she thought and sighed. _That means…if we'll ever get out of here again…_

"Nothing good that's for sure," Scott said and got up to walk over to the bars. Two surveillance cameras pointed right into their cell and he tilted his head a bit to get a better look at the long and dark corridor. The whole room stank, as if animals had been held captured here for years, had died and rotten in their cells. He turned up his nose in disgust and leant back against the bars, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He wondered if the soldiers had been able to capture more of them and kept them somewhere separate, if the Professor was fine and if he was, who he would turn to for help, where the students were and if the soldiers had already burned down the whole mansion… Sighing, he ran a hand over his face and walked back to Jean and Ororo, where he sat down next to the sobbing redhead again. Not knowing what else he could do besides showing support, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "They won't hurt her," he whispered, meaning Sara with it, and stroked over her back. Still, he didn't believe his own words…

Just sitting together in silence and waiting for something to happen, Scott noticed that Jean had fallen asleep when her head fell onto his shoulder and he sighed. His blue eyes scanned the small cell and he leant his head back against the cold wall. He noticed how he began to shiver and one look at his teammates told him that it was the same with them. Since it got rapidly colder with every minute he guessed that it was night or close to it. As cold as it was, he assumed, they were probably somewhere close to the ocean, but since he didn't hear any waves or noises similar to it, he changed his mind. _Mountains? _He thought and pulled his legs closer to keep himself warm.

"God, it's so cold…," Ororo said, her voice already trembling and she wrapped her arms around herself. "I hope those bastards get struck by lightning…"

"Well, that won't get us out of here," he replied and pulled Jean closer to warm her.

"Oh really?" Ororo snapped and rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

Before Scott was able to reply something a door at the end of the corridor was opened and heavy footsteps came closer. Instinctively he pulled Jean, who slowly awoke, closer and looked as alarmed at the bars as his teammates.

"Get up!" a soldier demanded and began to open the door to the cell. Four heavily armed soldiers stood behind him, ready to fire their weapons if necessary.

"Why?" Rogue asked and pressed herself further against Hank, whose clothes were hanging loosely on his body because of the changes it has gone through.

"I said…GET.UP!" the soldier bellowed and pushed the door open at the same time as he raised his rifle. "Move into a line and towards the door. Follow me, behave and everything will be alright. Try any shit and I'll shoot you!"

"Do as he says," Scott said and helped Jean up before he stepped out of the cell.

"Where's my baby?" the redhead asked angrily and only stopped when rifles were pointed at her head. "You promised me that I can see her if I do as you said and I did!"

"Shut up, mutie!" another one of the soldiers barked and stepped closer but didn't reckon with the redhead's anger.

"I want to have my child back!" Jean demanded aloud and hit the floor when a fist met her cheek.

"You asshole!" Scott roared and was about to leap at the man when he heard the _clicks _of the weapons. Panting heavily in anger, he clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

"I don't remember that anyone has promised you anything, slut!" the solider hissed and pulled Jean roughly up. "Get into the line and…" He furrowed his brows briefly when he met the glaring eyes of the woman. He'd been sure that they had been black for a second.

"Sir?" one of his men asked and the soldier shook his head.

"You heard what I said! Get into the line, shut up and follow me!" He waited for the mutants to do so before he led the way out of the cells and down endless corridors until he turned right and beckoned them to enter the room. The X-Men looked around and recognized it as a shower room, which was rather dirty but would still serve its purpose. "Undress, clean up and then you'll pull on the clothes you'll find in the locker. You've 10 minutes. If not everyone of you is done by then you won't receive blankets and food. Time starts now!" the soldier announced and locked the door behind him, which left the X-Men staring at the door in disbelief.

"What do they think we are?" Ororo asked angrily. "Some kind of dogs?!"

"We should get started. I'd bet he meant what he said," Scott said and nodded into the direction of the showers. "You girls shower first. We'll do it while you get dressed," he ordered and turned around to give them some privacy. A gesture that was followed by Hank and Kurt.

"I so hate them," Ororo mumbled and threw her clothes angrily to the ground. "I wish I could blast them to pieces!"

"Storm, stop wasting time!" Scott said and sighed. "Don't make it worse than it already is…" He looked aside at Hank, noticing once more how silent the diplomat was. "Are you alright?" he asked him concerned and touched his shoulder.

Hank looked up with a disturbed look in his eyes. "I guess I have to thank them, don't you think?" he asked after a moment and smiled sadly before he looked back at his hands.

Understanding what he meant, Scott patted his shoulder and looked at Kurt, who only shrugged; indicating that he wasn't so sure of he felt fine or not. When the girls gave them a sign, they undressed and went to the showers themselves. They had hardly pulled the identical white pants and shirts on when the door was opened again and the soldier reappeared.

"Good. Back to your cells!" he ordered. "I don't want to hear a word!" With narrowed eyes he watched how one after the next left the room and glared especially at the redhead. With the rifle ready in his hands he followed the group back to the cells, where he gave his soldiers a sign. These threw five packages with food and five blankets into the cell before the door was locked again.

"Hey, we are six people!" Scott said and faced the leader, who glared at him arrogantly.

"She misbehaved, so no food and blanket for her," the man shrugged with a dark smirk after nodding at Jean.

"It's freezing cold in here, do you want her to get sick?" Ororo asked, not minder enraged.

"I wouldn't even care if you all dropped dead to the ground," the man spat. "If it was up to me, I'd shoot all of you in a second. So be happy that you get anything at all and now shut up!" Turning around, he left the corridor, followed by his man, and switched off the lights again so that the wing was once more in a dim light.

"Bastard!" Scott hissed and gave the redhead, who sat once more on the ground, legs pulled close and arms hugging them while she stared at the floor, a worried look.

"That's all?" Rogue asked after opening the package. She looked up and at the others. "Who's supposed to eat this? Even a child gets more…" Hearing the sob that Jean suddenly uttered and noticing the glare Scott gave her, the girl blushed. "I…I'm sorry, Ms. Grey. I didn't mean… Sorry…," she stuttered and turned back to the package again.

While the others slowly began to eat Scott sat down next to Jean and Ororo. "Here," he said and put half of his blanket around the freezing redhead. "Eat something," he added and put his package onto her lap.

"You need to eat too," Jean sniffed and wiped her tears away but he shook his head.

"We'll both eat."

"It's not enough…"

"It is," Ororo said and put her package next to the other one. "We'll share the water and what they consider as food." She tried to give her friend an encouraging smile and moved closer to share her blanket with them.

While Scott and Ororo slowly began to eat, Jean stared at the piece of bread in her hand and swallowed hard. Even with her friends around her she still longed for Logan to be there. She needed him to tell her that they would make it, that they would get their baby back and managed to escape again… Even if she felt a deep rage rising within her it was still too weak to help her or even sooth her. She knew what they were doing to her child and Logan at the very moment. While a single tear rolled down her cheek she slowly began to chew on the old bread; wishing that Logan's strength had somehow rubbed off on her…

* * *

His brain felt foggy and also his senses seemed to have vanished entirely. And something was odd, not quiet right… At least that's what his fogged brain told him. He somehow felt light, as if he was flying and tried to remember where he was, but his mind couldn't help him. It was hard to even think for longer than two seconds without beginning to feel dizzy again. But he noticed that he felt cold, maybe wet too… Had he been drinking too much? Had one of the drinks been drugged maybe and he had fallen off his bike and right into a lake? _No, you idiot! The lakes are frozen at that time of a year… _Right, that was true… He then noticed that it was hard to breathe… Or better that he couldn't breathe at all…

In a rush Logan forced his eyes to open and his body to be on alert. When he became aware of the liquid that surrounded him, he first began to think that he had indeed fallen into a lake and that his lungs and brain were almost desperate to be supplied with new oxygen. Not thinking about it any further, he began to move in the water just to hit something solid. Frowning, he reached out and his hand touched an even surface. _It's a trap!_ his mind yelled and he began to panic when he became aware of the fact that the solid surface was surrounding him and also that he was rapidly running out of oxygen. His heart was hammering against his chest and he extracted his claws in a useless attempt to break free out of his prison. _Break it! Ya need t'break through it! _his mind said and Logan began to slash his claws at the surface, but he didn't even leave a scratch. Quickly retracting it, he began to hammer against it in panic, tried to push his weight against it but it was useless.

Suddenly a shadow appeared on the other side and he narrowed his eyes. The man had a beard and glasses but the face, even if it was somehow familiar, said nothing to him. When his body forced him to take a deep breath, Logan swallowed the green liquid, which instantly began to burn in his lungs and he knew he was about to suffocate. Unable to breathe or hold his breath any longer, he began to feel dizzy again and slowly closed his eyes. After two or three short spasms his body went still…

**Sorry for the delay but I wanted to go on writing on Changes. I'm stuck at the Venom scene, so I went on writing the scene that takes place after that one and thought that I could also go on writing this one here, so I did it. LOL I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks a lot, lot, lot to all the reviewers!!! You guys are great: ) Hope you liked this chapter here too. It's already past 3 a.m. here and college starts today again, so I'll go to bed now. I don't know why but my creativity only comes out past midnight… LOL See ya!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Voices seemed to be all around him, on his right an left, next to his head, at his feet… Their words were only muffled sounds to his ears and no matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to understand what they were saying. His eyelids were heavy as if they were made of steel and even his best efforts to open them were useless. The room was filled with irregular beeping sounds, as far as his brain was able to understand, and he figured that it was his heartbeat, which also roared in his ears like a fast flowing river. Hands were touching him, probing his muscles and the owners discussed what needed to be done. Why couldn't he move? Making an effort, he tensed his muscles briefly, which caught their attention.

"He's awake, sir!" one of the scientists said and bent over the test object just to see how its eyelids twitched. "Sir, he's waking up!" he said once more, not hiding the panic he began to feel.

"Doesn't matter!" the man in the shadows said and didn't care that he received odd looks from all sides.

"But he needs to be anaesthetized!" another scientist said.

"No, he doesn't!"

"But, sir…," a woman intervened, as shocked as the others. "He will feel everything…"

"So?" the Colonel, who stood next to the Shadowman, asked and stepped out of the shadows to give the test subject a brief look when it moved. "When we're done with him he won't be able to remember it anyway…"

Disgustedly, the woman stepped forward and shook her head, determined not to do what she was asked to do. "I didn't sign up to torment human beings!" She startled when two soldiers pointed their weapons at her after a sign of the Colonel.

"As far as I can remember, Ms. Brown, you didn't sign up anywhere," he replied coldly and with sarcasm in his voice. "You'll do as we say or your body will be the first one in those nice body bags. Understood?" He watched how she looked from him towards the soldiers and back, just to give a weak nod. "Good. Weapon X will be awake during the whole process. I want you to make sure of that!" Turning around, he followed the Shadowman towards a separate room from where they watched the scientists.

"You've heard what he said!" a soldier barked. "Work!"

After exchanging a brief look with each other the scientists bent over the test subject again and began to work. While two looked at the newest X-Rays, three looked at the monitors and four others were bent over the man, who looked back at them with heavy lidded eyes. Logan watched how a woman bent over him and used a small flashlight to check on his eyes. From the movement of her lips he knew she was saying something, but couldn't hear what. His mind was too fogged with whatever ran through his veins that all he could do was to watch helplessly how two other came into view and held a scalpel in their hands. Understanding what the shiny things were, his mind began to scream.

"His heart rate is getting out of control," the scientist at one monitor said and turned around.

"His breathing, too," another one added and typed in a command on the keyboard.

"This is inhumane…," the woman hissed but kept her voice low. "He's a human being and not some kind of lab rat." She watched in disgust how one of her colleagues made a long and deep cut into the man's ribcage. Blood instantly poured out of the wound and onto the table and ground, while the two other scientists kept the wound far open. If she bent forward a bit, she could see the heart behind its silver cage and saw it racing horribly fast. She knew that the man was in unbearable pain. His heart rate and breathing were proof enough.

"Sternum is exposed," the scientist on the right said and held out his hand. "Adamantium bonding can begin." He waited for his opposite to hand over the long silver tube and gave it a brief look before he began to cover the breastbone with the hot liquid.

"You have to hurry up or he'll die of a heart attack," his colleague at the monitor said, worried about how fast the subject's heart was already racing.

"I'm already working as fast as I can," the man mumbled and concentrated on the bone that was not entirely silver. His eyes watched how muscles began to tense, guessed that the drugs and sedatives slowly began to wear off. Expertly, he covered it with the liquid, watched how the hot mass burned skin and muscles and asked himself what the man had endured the first time when his entire skeleton had been grafted with it. "Done," he said and handed the tube back to his opposite. "Deactivate the collar." He looked at the silver band around the subject's neck and waited for the green dot to turn green. It took a while before the skin knitted itself back together and he gave a sign to activate the collar again.

"What if the reprogramming is as much a failure as it had been the first time?" the Colonel asked the man in the shadows and looked back at the scientists in the room. Those ones were preparing the head of Weapon X for the next step. "He's been unresponsive to our treatment so far."

"Because he's been too drugged," the man behind him replied and didn't bother to move away from the wall. "Your men meant it too good with him, William. If they had followed orders we wouldn't have to delay our plans."

"I told you it's not my fault if they're too dumb," the Colonel replied.

"My dear Stryker…," the Shadowman laughed and shook his head. "Soldiers are only as good as the man who leads them." He switched from the glaring man towards the one on the table. Thinking about what would happen next, he grabbed the microphone next to him. "Hold on!"

"What are you up to?" Stryker said and watched how the man walked towards the door. "If you show yourself he will remember you!"

"He won't be able to remember anything at all after I'm done with him," his opposite replied darkly and stepped out of the room and towards the table where the scientists were waiting. He heard how Stryker followed him, obviously curious to know what he was up to. The Director bent over Logan, who was still breathing heavily and looked back at him. "What's the matter, Wolverine?" the man with the glasses asked, amused about how vulnerable and at his mercy his arch nemesis was.

"Sir…," Stryker tried to intervene since Weapon X was too awake for his liking.

"Remember me, Wolverine?" the Director hissed and tilted his head in a way that gave him a crazy and unpredictable expression. "No? But I remember you too well." He watched how Logan's eyes scanned his face with a frown. "I waited for this day…," the Director went on and smiled. "I waited for my revenge and knew I'd get you one day."

"Revenge?!" Stryker murmured and looked to and fro between him and the mutant.

"I was only a soldier with the order to watch the complex. I didn't try to stop your escape but you had to attack me," the Director barked, suddenly enraged with old memories. "Because of you I lost everything I had. My wife, my children, my honor… But guess what?" Once more he smiled evilly and bent down a bit. "I'll show you what it means to lose _everything_. I'll start with your precious memories." He touched Logan's head. "And then…I will sit back and watch how you destroy what you love the most," he added in his sweetest voice and stepped back before he gave the scientist a nod. "Say goodbye to the man you so hard fought for to be." The Director smiled coldly at Logan, whose breathing had quickened again. He knew by the mutant's change of heartbeat that this one had very well understood what he had implied with his words. But in the end, he didn't care. He only wanted his revenge, had waited for this moment for years to come… With a satisfied smile he crossed his arms and heard how the generator was loaded. One of the scientists checked once more the cables that went from it right to the mutant's head and gave a brief nod, before he stepped back. "Say bye-bye, Wolverine," the Director snarled and watched how every muscle in the mutant's body tensed when the high voltage went right to its head. He smirked in satisfaction about the pain the mutant was definitely in, how its back was arched against the restrains, its eyes tightly pressed together and the mouth wide open in a silent, but obviously agonizing long scream. When the button was pressed again the mutant's body collapsed like dead on the table. "You know what to do with him," the Director said nonchalantly and turned around to leave the room, followed by Stryker. "Keep me updated."

* * *

"What did they do?" Hank asked when Scott and Ororo were led back to their cell. 

"Just drew some blood," the man replied and sat back down on the ground. He looked down the corridor and waited for the heavy door to close again. "There's no way to get out of here without our powers. This building is a fortress…," he cursed and received a nod from everyone except Jean.

"This base has so many hidden corridors…," Ororo added with a heavy sigh.

"Did you see him?" Rogue asked hopefully and saw out of the corner of her eyes that the redhead looked up. But both, Ororo and Scott shook their heads. The girl lowered her head and pulled her legs close, as all of a sudden the heavy door was opened again and they could hear people arguing with each other.

Alarmed by it, Ororo and Scott walked over to the bars to look just to see how four soldiers dragged two familiar faces towards their cell. "Oh no…," he sighed and stepped back when rifles pointed at them.

"I said let go off me!" Kitty barked and was harshly kicked into the cell, followed by Bobby, who nearly landed on top of her. "You asshole!"

"Shut the fuck up!" the soldier yelled back and slammed the door shut. "I'll shoot the next one of you damn muties if I hear another fucking word!" Glaring at them he turned around and left with his men again.

"What are you doing here?" Hank asked them in shock and began to feel embarrassed because of the odd looks he received.

"Oh my God…," Kitty gasped and scanned him from head to toe.

"Kitty, what happened?" Scott asked and ignored the looks his eyes were now given.

"They caught us in the woods," Bobby said and walked over to Rogue to hug her. "Peter and the two of us were trying to escape with some students, but then those soldiers turned up."

"Where's Peter then?" Scott asked.

"He must have managed to escape," Kitty replied and rubbed her hurting cheek. "But they shot five students…" She felt how tears began to gather in her eyes because of the shocked looks she was receiving. "I'm sorry, Mr. Summers!" the girl began to sob. "We've tried…"

"It's not your fault, Kitty," Ororo said in sympathy and pulled her close to soothe the girl. "Do you know if the Professor managed to escape?" she asked hopefully, but both students shook their heads in return.

"Damn…," Scott cursed and turned to look at the redhead. He noticed Hank's worried look that the man gave the woman, too, and went over to kneel down in front of her with a blanket in his hand. "Hey…," he said softly and wrapped the fabric around her shoulders. "You must be freezing." As an answer he received a weak shrug only. "Jean…," Scott sighed and moved so that he sat next to her and pulled her close. "Maybe Sara's with Logan… I'm sure both of them are fine." Not believing in his own words he kept on stroking over her back in hope to soothe her with it and felt how she wrapped her arms around him, just to bury her face into his neck next.

* * *

"The results?" the Director asked and looked at the scientist in front of his desk. 

"She survived the procedure and as we have expected the radioactivity made her mutation kick in," the man reported with a look at his chart.

"And?" his opposite asked impatiently, while also Stryker wanted to hear the results.

"She has a healing factor like Weapon X and bone claws."

"A healing factor and claws?" Stryker asked and received a nod. "And?"

"That's all, sir," the scientist shrugged, confused about the reaction.

"So all this work and waiting just to have another healing factor?!" Stryker groaned and shook his head. "Burn that thing!"

"B… Excuse me, sir?" the scientist stuttered and looked to and fro between the two men. "It's just a baby…"

"Then shoot or poison her!" the Colonel snapped but the Director raised his hand.

"I want you to use radioactivity on the subject until it shows the desired results," he ordered and noticed that the scientist was about to protest. "If she doesn't…," he quickly added, "throw her outside and let him deal with it. That's all!"

Not believing what he's just heard the scientist nodded and left the room to join his group again. "What did they say?" the woman called Brown asked and looked at him.

"They want us to do it again until they have their results," he sighed and threw the chart onto a table nearby.

"What?!" she asked and gave the girl that she cradled in her arms a look. "Are they crazy?!"

"Not so loud!" he scolded her and took the girl from her. "If they want us to do it again we do it again." Not waiting for her he walked back into the additional room and laid the baby onto a table. After typing in some commands into a computer he closed the thick door behind him and waited for the machine to begin. "Better hope they get the results they want…"

"Why?" the woman asked, clearly pissed off.

"You know why," he mumbled darkly and heard the warning beep that let them know the machine had begin its work.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he felt unusually light headed. Carefully, he sniffed and raised his head. His eyes scanned the unfamiliar surrounding, saw that everything around him had the same color but he didn't know what it was. He looked down his body, noticed that his skin had an unusual color and guessed that it was because of the color. It made him cold. Sniffing again, he got slowly up and kept the crouched position on the ground. Something told him it wasn't safe to stay here, in the open where everyone could attack him. Growling, he retreated towards those high things that had nearly the same odd color like the rest around him and leant against its solid form. His eyes scanned one of those things, tried to remember what its name was but couldn't come up with anything. Glaring at it and not liking that there were so many of them, he looked back at the ground and noticed that he was shivering. He needed shelter. At least that was what his instincts told him. Sniffing the air again, he began to walk and follow the scent he'd picked up on. His ears and eyes were constantly looking out for any dangers around him and his mind tried to remember where he was, how he'd gotten here… Stopping all of a sudden, he began to frown. Who was he? 

Shaking his wet, dark hair like a dog, he walked further, knew that he could still think about it after finding shelter. It didn't take long and he stopped on front of some odd looking rocks with a hole in it. Sniffing, he began to growl and crouched even deeper as a growl met him in return. Out of nowhere a huge bear appeared and bared its fangs at him, tried to impress him with its size after standing on two paws only. Unimpressed by it, he snarled back and unconsciously flexed his hands; not noticing that three long claws appeared between his knuckles on each end. With an angry roar he leapt at his taller adversary, used his claws to bury them deep into the bear's fur. This one roared back in anger, his instincts telling it the same: to kill the adversary. Nevertheless, the bear hadn't reckoned with how fast the tiny animal was, how deep its claws had been buried in his fur. Blindly lashing our at the enemy, the bear finally fell to the ground; his adversary's claws leaving a long cut from its throat down to its belly and spilling the bear's intestines and blood everywhere.

The tiny animal roared in pride but gave the shiny things on his hands a confused look next. His eyes followed the liquid that dropped to the ground and he noticed that whatever it was made the odd stuff on the ground, which made him freeze, look different. He raised one hand to take a sniff and pulled a disgusted face. He definitely didn't like the smell. The smaller animal startled when his ears picked up on another growl that wasn't as loud as his own, and his eyes began to search the surroundings. In the end, he noticed that it was his mid section that made this weird noise and he figured out that he began to feel weird. Still growling under his breath the animal looked at the dead bear in front of him and then back at his claws. Not thinking about it, he used them to cut out a large piece of his dead adversary and used his teeth to drag it into the cave behind him. After making sure that he was the only one in it, he retreated into a corner with his food and began to eat the raw meat; satisfied to have found a shelter and something to silence the roar in his stomach.

* * *

Smiling satisfied, the Director leant back in his chair but kept his eyes on the screen, which showed the Wolverine in the cave. He saw his first mission accomplished… 

**I'm sorry for not updating in weeks. I actually planned on updating Changes but I'm stuck there and had a major writer's block on both stories in the end. : ( I typed this 9 pages here within the last 6 hours. It's already 2:40 a.m. my time and I have to get up at 9 a.m. again to get ready for college. Thanks to all reviewers!!! I'm glad you liked the last chapters. : ) Hopefully, this one here too. Please review and let me know! ; ) Suggestions are always welcome!! See ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**Does this chapter suck or something? Then please let me know. It sucks to have 90 hits and just one review. It's the same with Descena's stories. If you read, then leave a review with your opinion and if it only says Good, bad, sucks or whatsover. We take our time to write, so please take your time and leave a review!**

_The idea with the radioactive poisoning was actually taken from the X23 comic book, in which the do the same to Laura in order to activate her mutation as a child._

_The scene with Logan and the destruction of his memory by voltage was taken from an episode of House M.D. _(since someone asked ;-) )

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Weird looking things were falling from the sky…

While it was snowing, Wolverine sat in the entrance of the small cave and watched how flake after flake fell from the dark sky and onto the ground, where still the stuff in the same color lay that made him freeze. Snorting, he dared to make a step out of the dark but jumped instantly backwards, startled when cool flakes landed on his already cool skin. He snarled angered and bared his teeth at the unknown objects. Whatever they were he didn't like them. Beginning to pace, he became even angrier when the flakes kept on falling and trapped him in the cave. His stomach had begun to roar again and made him feel weird, by now even sick, since he had began to vomit violently about an hour after eating the raw meat.

Growling under his breath, Wolverine glared at the sky and dared to step out of the cave once more. He watched how a flake landed on the ground and, after trying to catch another, opened his palm to have a better look at it. Frowning, he stared at his palm and turned his hand, not understanding where the object has suddenly gone to. Finally, he lowered himself onto all fours and sniffed at the cold, white stuff on the ground. It smelled like nothing, also not threatening, so he took a mouth full and swallowed it after it had melted. He could feel how the cold water landed in his empty stomach and furrowed his brows again. He was still hungry…

Sniffing again, Wolverine turned his head and tried to find something eatable in the dark. He growled angrily when his eyes fell onto the dead bear and snorted in disgust. He went into a crouch when he began to freeze even heavier and kept himself on high alert, while he moved around the snow in search for food…

* * *

"I hope you'll get struck by lightning!" Ororo roared after two soldiers had thrown an unconscious Kurt back into their cell. But her attention didn't lie upon the two men, but on the one next to them who only smiled at her. 

"My dear Ms. Munroe," Stryker purred and crossed his arms while he stood in front of the bars and watched how Hank instantly began to check on his teammate, "do you think I care about your empty threats?" he asked her provocatively and smirked when she began to clench her fists. "You animals are still treated too well for my taste, so be happy with what you get!"

"Get?!" she snapped and stopped right in front of him. "Your so called _food_ is old, it's freezing cold at night…"

"'Ro," Scott tried to calm her down and placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her away from the bars. "Leave it!"

"No!" she said and pulled her shoulder away. "I won't!"

"You'll only make it worse!" he hissed and grabbed her wrist this time.

"Listen to your friend," Stryker smirked and was about to turn away when Jean joined Ororo's side.

"Where's my baby?" she demanded to know and grabbed the bars. "You promised that I'll get her back when I help you to catch Logan!"

Chuckling, Stryker turned around to give her an amused look. "How naïve are you, Ms. Grey?" he asked her smiling. "We would have caught the Wolverine anyway. It was no secret to us where he was." She glared at him. "You only served the purpose to show him that he can't even trust his so-called friends. And you played your role well." With that he turned around to leave but didn't reckon with the redhead slamming her hands against the bars.

"I want to see my child!" she yelled and began to grit her teeth when her anger overcame her.

"If you keep on behaving like this, Ms. Grey, you will see someone else, mark my words!" he barked back and left, not caring about the door slamming shut behind him.

"Bastard!" Ororo hissed and wrapped her arms around herself before she turned to kneel down next to Hank. "How is he?"

"I think they drugged him…," he replied and sighed. "I can't tell without any medical equipment. But from the way his pupils are dilated…" He shook his head and checked on his friend's pulse again.

Cursing under her breath, Ororo took a blanket and spread it over Kurt before she pulled his head carefully up so that he could rest on her legs. Unconsciously, she stroked through his black hair. "I wonder how Logan is…"

"Not only you…," Hank sighed and leant back against the wall. He watched how Scott still tried to soothe Jean, who rested her head against the bars. He couldn't deny that he was worried about her. Hank didn't even dare to imagine how hard it must be for the redhead not to know where her child and its father was or how they were doing. From what Jean and Logan had told them the last time, he guessed that his friend was probably tortured and experimented on. But he couldn't and didn't want to imagine what they were doing to Sara.

"Come on, sit down," Scott said and led Jean over to where they usually sat. He gave Rogue and Kitty a look who both rested against Bobby, all three of them asleep. As soon as the redhead had sat down on the ground he wrapped her into a blanket and wiped her tears away. "You need to sleep, Jean," he said worriedly and in a hushed voice.

"I can't…," she sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I need to know where she is…"

"I know," he replied and brushed strands from her face. "But we need to safe our strength. And you haven't slept for a minute since we're here. You'll be no good to neither Logan nor Sara if you're completely exhausted." Pulling her closer until her head rested in his arms, he made sure that the blanket covered both of them and leant back against the wall. "And now sleep. It's probably already night anyway…" While she tried to get comfortable Jean had her eyes fixed on the bars, waiting for sleep to come…

* * *

"Sir," a soldier said and approached Stryker, who stopped and turned around after being addressed. "The direction would like to speak to you, sir." 

Only nodding, the Colonel turned into the next corridor and used his ID card to enter the office. "Sir?" he asked and stopped in front of the desk.

"How are our test subjects doing?" the Director asked and turned his head away from the screen.

"Besides that the two women are going on everyone's nerves and most of those mutants are completely useless?" Stryker replied cynically.

"If they are useless dispose of them."

"Not before I finished my studies," he said and crossed his arms. "I still need to find out how subject X3 is incapable of controlling his mutation…"

"This optic blast?" the Director asked and received a nod. "Well, just cut open his head and find out."

"Not now," Stryker waved off. "I'm concentrating on this demon, X105 for now. I think his skin color is natural and not caused by his mutation. At least the X-Gen Suppressor didn't change it as it did with X106."

"Ah, yes…," the Director nodded. "Our dear diplomat… What do you want to do about him? I bet Washington already misses him."

"Accidents can always be arranged, sir," Stryker smirked as something caught his attention. "What is he doing?" he asked with a nod at the screen.

The Director turned back towards it and shrugged. "He sits in front of that tree for at least twenty minutes by now."

"To what purpose?"

"I don't know…," he said. "We are going to feed him in the morning. I don't care if he's hungry now."

"What do you intend to give him?" the Colonel asked out of interest, hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"A goat," the Director replied briefly and leant back in his chair, still watching the Wolverine.

"A living one I hope?" Stryker said and received a look that clearly said _What else?_. "Good. I want him wild and behave like the animal he is."

"Of course," his opposite said coolly. "Do you think I would feed him by hand? If he wants food he has to hunt for it."

"What is he doing?!" Stryker asked once more and leant forward to have a better look at the screen.

* * *

On the outside Wolverine sat motionless in front of a tree and looked at it. No matter what he did, if he extracted his claws, growled or even roared, the object just refused to get out of his way. It didn't even seem to care that he was already waiting for a long time for it to move… 

Sniffing the air, he remained on all fours and glared daggers at the thing in front of him. Determined to wait as long as it would take it to move he suddenly yelped when the thing dared to attack him. Wiping the snow away that had fallen out of the tree from somewhere above the mutant, Wolverine growled in fury and lashed out with his claws. He watched with dark eyes how the thing in front of him fell to the ground after his claws had cut neatly through the bole. Roaring in pride, he stood up to his full high, proud to have killed his enemy and that he had won the battle.

Wolverine retracted his claws again, looked at his fallen enemy and suddenly turned his head when his sensitive ears picked up on something. Sniffing, he lowered himself on all fours again, a dangerous glint in his eyes as his mind switched back into predator mode. The noises he head made him curious. Since they were new to him and he wanted to know what caused them, he began to run quickly until he had to stop in front of a huge wall. Growling, since the noises came from the opposite side, he looked around until he saw one of those things that he had killed before. Looking up, Wolverine figured that if he was quick enough the thing wouldn't notice that he had climbed up. He used his hands first in an attempt to climb onto a tree but fell down and landed in the cold snow again. Snarling at the tree, he buried his claws in it, surprised that it didn't make the same sounds like the bear, which he had killed before, and made his way up until he could see over the wall. He watched how a pack of wolfs strolled around with its cubs, probably on the search for food. Wolverine growled and touched his protesting belly. He still didn't like the sound it made nor that it made him feel weak. His head shot up when the sound echoed through the night again. Frowning, he moved over until he sat on a thick branch to have a better look at them. The wolf sat on the ground, his head pulled backwards and the mouth open. While watching it, Wolverine tilted his head and, without thinking about it, began to howl back. He smirked when the wolf, which had first stopped howling, did the same in return before the pack moved on.

With a last growl at the tree the mutant jumped back down and walked back to the small river near by to drink some water. He sniffed in hope to find something eatable within it but had to realize that where ever he was food wasn't a natural part of the landscape. Snarling, Wolverine went back to his cave, his hands and feet nearly frozen due to the freezing cold air, and curled up in hope to get some sleep. But also that he would find food soon…

**I know the chapter is rather short but I have to study for an exam tomorrow. It's Thursday 1.26 a.m. here already where I live. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review and let me know. ; ) Suggestions or wishes are always welcome. Thanks to all reviewers and see ya!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**This chapter is rated M!!**

**Since refuses to let me correct the mistakes in the chapter and changed trigger into ??? for whatever reason, I had to upload the chapter again.**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Stryker was annoyed. Annoyed was the least he would call it.

He was sitting in his office and kept on throwing file after file onto the pile in front of him. The subjects they had caught with their last assault on a village weren't what he had expected of them. He considered the women as useless, wouldn't even dare to use them for any breeding plans and the abilities the men possessed weren't useful either. Only shaking his head, he threw the last file onto the pile and glared at it for a while. For days their project and plans were put on hold because tests didn't have the desired results. Angrily, he reached for the files on an extra pile and opened one of it. He needed to find a way to reach his and the Director's aims. With a frown on his face he went through the files, reread all of the captured X-Men's abilities, threw some files on one pile, others on another one…

In the end he sighed and leant forward in his chair to run both hands over his face, just to be interrupted by a knock on the door. "What?!" Stryker asked in annoyance and glared at the soldier that entered the room.

"Sir, the mutant is making trouble again and Brown doesn't stick to your orders," the man reported and swallowed hard when he noticed the look of the Colonel.

"And you tell me that because…?"

"Well,…we have the order not to shoot them," the soldier shrugged and made a step backwards when the man got up. "Sir?" he asked but Stryker just walked past him.

"Where's Brown?" the soldier heard him barking in the corridor and quickly followed his superior officer

"In the lab, sir," the soldier replied and startled as Stryker slammed his key card against the scanner. Two seconds later the door opened and he followed him inside, just to see how Brown gave both of them a look full of hatred and pulled the crying girl closer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Stryker barked and the soldier behind him only waited for the vein on the man's forehead to explode. "You had orders!"

"I'm trying to calm a crying child!" Brown gave back and made another step backwards.

"Child?!" the Colonel asked and narrowed his eyes. "The thing you are holding is an animal, a mistake of nature…"

"You are crazy," the woman hissed and glared back at him. "This baby here misses its parents. How can anyone be so cold hearted and take a baby away from its mother? Do you even know what you did to her by exposing her to radiation that often?!"

"Do you think I give a damn? If it was up to me I'd burn them alive!" Stryker gave back and tore the baby away from her just to drop it into the small cage again, not caring that the girl cried even louder. "And now," he added in a dangerous, low voice and grabbed the woman by her hair, "to you, Ms. Brown." Smirking, he threw her over to the soldier. "I think it is time to test the trigger substance on her, don't you think?" he asked and his grin widened when she frowned. "Pick X23 for it and afterwards burn the rest of her or give it to Wolverine. He should be hungry by now."

"Y…yes, sir," the soldier nodded.

"You can't do this!" Brown said shocked and began to struggle against the man. "Stryker, you can't do this!"

"I can, my dear, and I will," the Colonel replied coolly. "I'm sick of your attitudes and I warned you often enough. And now…you'll take the consequences and this will set an example for your colleagues!" With a wink of his hand he gave the soldier a sign to finally get rid of her before he turned to the crying child. "Disgusting…," he mumbled, walked over to a desk and grabbed a syringe and small bottle with a white liquid that he injected into the baby's arm; feeling relieved after it finally stopped crying. "Much better…," Stryker nodded his approval and left the room to head for the cells.

He had barely reached the door when he could already hear people yelling at each other. Beginning to be really pissed off, he opened the door and shoved the soldiers aside after he had walked down the corridor to the cell with the mutants. "What's going on here?" he demanded to know but already saw who the source of the trouble was. Again… "Ms. Grey… Of course…" Crossing his arms, he glared back at her. "We already know what you want and I'm telling you for the last time that I want you to SHUT UP!" Barking the last two words, he took a gun before the woman or anyone else could reply anything and pointed it at Kitty, who startled and stared at him with widened eyes. "If I hear _one _more word," he warned her and held the redhead's angry gaze, "then she is the first to die!"

"I want to see my child!" Jean hissed.

"Yes, yes, yes," Stryker waved off. "We already know that. In the end you're going on our nerves with it for at least once in one hour, right?" Turning to his soldiers, he was about to say something when another one entered the dark corridor. "What now?" he asked since it was the same soldier from before.

"Sir, he killed four of our men," the soldier reported and stopped in front of the Colonel. "Again…," he added and already prepared for an outburst, but was surprised when Stryker only stared at him.

"Four?"

"Yes, sir."

"How is that even possible?!" Stryker demanded to now, enraged.

"Well…," the soldier replied. "This time he covered himself with snow and waited for them to do the daily check-up on the electric fence…"

Staring at him as if he wanted to shoot him, the Colonel took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure. "Did X23 get rid of that woman?" he asked instead and received a nod. "Good, feed her corpse to him," Stryker added and turned to leave when the soldier spoke up.

"We did, sir, but he rejected it."

"_Rejected_?!" the Colonel asked slowly and gave him a look.

"Yes, sir," the man nodded. "He went over to the body and just…sniffed…"

"Sniffed?"

"Yes, sir. He….sniffed…," the soldier said once more and hoped no one could hear how fast his heart beat in his chest in fear. "There must have been a scent on her that he didn't like…"

"Hm…," Stryker made and began to think hard. Suddenly it hit him and he began to curse under his breath. "He smelled _her_…," he hissed and left the room to go and tell the Director about it.

"Did you hear that?" Scott asked after the soldiers had left too.

"Sounded like Logan…," Hank nodded and gave his teammates a look.

"Did he just say that Logan covered himself with snow?!" Bobby asked and looked to and fro between them. "Why do they keep him on the outside?!"

"I'm rather interested why they expect him to eat a corpse," Hank said darkly and could tell that Jean had begun to think too. "It sounded more like Wolverine to me…"

"Another thing…," Kitty said and pointed at the number on her shirt. "Didn't anyone of you notice so far that a number is missing here?"

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked and cradled Kurt's head in her arms.

"Well, I'm X109, Bobby is X108, you X102, Kurt X105," the girl began and pointed at each of them. "Mr. Summer's X103, Dr. Grey X101, while Rogue is X104 and Dr. Mc Coy X106. So, who is X107?!"

"Maybe Logan is," Rogue shrugged but Hank shook his head.

"No, Logan is known as Weapon X, they wouldn't give him another number."

"Maybe they have caught the Professor and he's X107?" Scott suggested but Jean shook her head and pulled the blanket closer to protect herself from the cold.

"No, if they had caught him, he would be X101. I'm sure of it…"

Hearing the undertone in her voice, Ororo lowered her gaze to the sleeping man in her arms before she looked back at her friend. "Do you think…Sara's… Well, maybe she is X107…"

"No," Scott disagreed and shook her head. "They would make her X102…"

"But who is it then?!" Kitty asked but had spoken more to herself than to the others.

X

"I wanna go home…," Jubilee cried and pulled her legs closer while she sat in a corner, sobbing aloud and shaking, wishing that she was somewhere else but here.

"Ya think cryin' will help?"

Looking up, she gave the mutant in the opposite cell a look through a blurred vision. "I'm scared!"

"So? They don't give a shit if yer scared or not…"

With a shaky hand she wiped her tears away and startled every time a door was opened or closed somewhere. "Can't you do anything?"

"'n what? Don't ya think if I could I'd be already outta here?!"

"But…you're…you're strong and…," she sobbed and pulled her legs even closer. "Wolvie could…" Receiving a low chuckle from the other prisoner, she but her lip hard.

"The runt ain't here and if he was…he'd already be toast!"

About to reply something, Jubilee shrieked when the door to their cells was opened and the man she feared the most appeared. "Hello, my dear," an elderly man with nearly no hair and glasses said, his lab coat looking like in need of being washed again. He opened the door to her cell and beckoned her to come over to him. "Come on…"

"No!" the girl replied and tried to retreat even further into the corner. "Go away!"

"Oh, don't make me sedate you again," the man said, still smiling lasciviously. "You'll do as I say!"

"Leave the kid alone!"

Hearing the roar from behind him, the man turned to glare at the mutant. "If I were you, I wouldn't risk such a big mouth. You know what will happen, right?"

"So? Ya think I'm scared?!"

"Enough!" the man said and went into the cell to grab Jubilee's wrist, ignoring that the girl cried even louder and called for help. "You really are a bad girl. You disappoint me!" he told her and pulled her roughly with him. "I think I have to punish you."

Trying to free herself from the grip, she reached out and tried to reach the bars. "Help me, please!" she begged the mutant in the cell, but the door to the corridor already closed in front of her. Roaring in anger, Sabretooth slammed his fists into the wall and bared his teeth…

"So…," the man in the lab coat said after closing the door behind him and let go of the girl's wrist. Jubilee instantly retreated into a corner, her breath and heartbeat out of control, since she knew what the man was up to. "You really have been a bad, bad girl. And you know what happens to bad girls, right?"

"Go away!" she yelled in panic and tried to run past him towards the door. She didn't care where she would land as long as it was far away from him.

Smiling, he pushed his glasses back up and shook his head. "A little fighter. I like that!" Sensing what she was up to, he quickly grabbed her, ignored her screams and sobs and pushed her against the next wall before he reached for his belt. "Bad girl!" he scolded her and pinned one of her hands against the wall, while he took her other one into his. "Bad girls have to be punished. You know that right?"

"Let go of me," Jubilee cried heavily and had the feeling that he tears were choking her, but he only chuckled.

"Every time the same with you," he purred and began to rub against her hand. "If you keep on doing that," he panted, "then I really have to punish you… You don't want me to hurt you, right?"

"No…," she whimpered and turned her head away in disgust.

"Good girl…," he smirked and leant further in, his rubs already becoming erratic. "Pretty, little thing… A shame you're mutant scum…," he groaned and released his load with a muffled cry into her hand. Heavily breathing he let go of her and reached for a towel. "Clean me up," he ordered and watched her doing so with a smirk. "Your lot is only good as lab rats or hookers," he mumbled, just to cry out and drop to the floor next.

Taking her chance after giving him a hard kick into the balls, Jubilee stormed out of the room and down endless corridors. It didn't take long until she heard the alarm being activated and soldiers running around. She opened the first door she reached and closed the door quickly behind her, just to freeze on the spot in shock.

"Jubilee?" Ororo asked and walked over to the cell, followed by the others. "Goddess… What are you doing here?"

"Help me!" the girl cried and took hold of her arm, trying to squeeze herself through the bars. "Please, help me!" Her breathing quickened when the door to the cells was opened and she began to scream terrified. "Please!"

"You…," the man in the lab coat glared and gave the soldiers a sign to grab her. "I will punish you, mark my words!"

"No," Jubilee screamed and was glad that her teammates took a hold on her when the soldiers tried to pull her away. "Please, don't let them take me!" she begged Scott under tears and this one tightened the grip around her, even when the soldiers pointed their weapons at them and threatened to shoot the mutants.

"Let go of her now!" the leader barked and used the back of his rifle to hit them onto the arms, satisfied when Kitty let go with a painful scream and held her wrist. "I said let go!"

"What's going on here?" Stryker barked and entered the cold room.

"She escaped!" the man in the lab coat told him and watched how the Colonel stopped next to him. "She's mine!"

"Those things belong to the project!" Stryker gave back with a glare and looked at the terrified girl. "What did you do to her?!"

"He makes me touch him!" Jubilee cried and still tried to get away from the men. "He's a perverted, mean bastard!"

"This is a lie!" the man in the lab coat gave back but already faced the end of a gun. "Stryker it's a lie!"

"Is it?" the Colonel asked coolly. "As far as I remember we already lost four females because of you… Am I mistaken?"

"Those…were accidents…"

"Accidents?" Stryker asked slowly and, before the man could reply, shot him into the head. "Well that was an accident too," he hissed and gave two soldiers a sign to get rid of the corpse. "Ms Grey…," he nodded, since only Jean was holding Jubilee, the others had let go of her when the gun had gone off. "Of course…"

"It wasn't only her!" Scott said and stopped next to the redhead.

"Really?" Stryker asked, receiving a nod from the still crying Jubilee but chose to ignore it. "Well…I don't care," he added and grabbed the girl roughly. "Step away from the bars!" he ordered and pointed the gun to Jubilee's head while he waited for the mutants to obey. "And now…, my dear Mc Coy. I'd like you to step out of the cell, we have to talk. Oh, and Ms. Grey, you too."

"Talk?" Hank asked skeptically and got slowly up when the remaining two soldiers opened the door and pointed a weapon at him. "Talk about what?"

"Ah!" Jubilee shrieked when she was thrown into the cell and the door went shut. Only able to begin to cry in relief, she held onto Ororo, while the woman, as everyone else of the team, stared at the scenery in front of them.

"You know what to do with her," Stryker said coolly and without looking at Jean, who was suddenly grabbed by the soldiers and dragged away.

"No!" Scott shouted and jumped at the bars. "Where are you taking her?!"

"That's not of your concern!" the Colonel replied and turned his head when three other soldiers entered. "And now, my dear Mc Coy," he went on and watched how one of them pulled the metallic collar away from Hank's neck, which instantly made his mutation kick back in and soon he was covered in fur again. "After discussing it several times with the Director, I have to say that I'm sorry…"

Hearing the strange undertone, Hank gave Stryker first and the soldiers next another mistrustful look. "Sorry for what?" he asked when all of a sudden another shot could be heard and he suddenly felt that he couldn't breath anymore. With widened eyes he dropped to the ground, holding his bleeding chest and noticed that the terrified screams of his friends seemed to be too far away.

"That we have no use for you," Stryker finished and nodded at the soldiers before he turned, knowing from the noises that they had grabbed the body and were carrying it away.

Still minutes after the door went shut the X-Men were staring at the pool of blood in front of their cell with shocked and widened eyes. The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breaths. "He shot him…," Kitty whispered, not noticing how violently her body was shaking. "He just shot him…"

Scott looked at her like in trance, as if he hadn't understood what she had said and only snapped out of it when Ororo stumbled to the dirty toilet and began to throw up. "My God…," was all he could say before his legs couldn't carry his weight anymore and he dropped to the ground, still staring at the pool of blood. While Kurt tried to comfort Ororo, who broke completely down, he began to realize that they were doomed… If no one came to rescue them, he knew that they were going to die here…

X

Unaware of what hah happened on the inside, Jean slowly began to regain consciousness. She groaned when a strong pain shot from her head down her spine and thought she would have to throw up when her view darkened briefly. Her hand touched the back of her head, felt the small bump there and remembered that one of the soldiers had hit her with the back of his riffle as soon as they had left the cells. Wondering why she felt so cold, her eyes widened as she realized that she was on the outside, lying in the cold snow without any clothing on. She sat up and began to look around, realized that she was still captured and surrounded by mountains, fences and walls and wondered if Stryker had planned to let her freeze to death. It was hard for her to see anything at all in the dark, but she felt too well that she was freezing horribly. Slowly, and still feeling dizzy, Jean got up and wrapped her arms around herself. With chattering of teeth she began to walk through the snow, slowly in case that there were any traps, and began to wonder if there was any way to help her out of here. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of giving in as easily as she had done the first time. She wanted to get out of there with her friends and child and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Startled, Jean turned when she heard a noise behind her but couldn't see anything at all. But then she heard it again; a low growl from some kind of animal that must have spotted her and was hiding somewhere in the dark. She felt how her heart kicked into high gear and how fear began to take over. Was that their plan? she began to ask herself. Allowing an animal to kill her and take care of her corpse? Suddenly, the growl was on the other side of her and Jean turned quickly into the direction. She narrowed her eyes when she could clearly see two shiny dots, of which she knew that they were the animal's eyes and that the moonlight was reflected in them. Panting, Jean began to walk slowly backwards and screamed when the animal suddenly roared and leaped at her. Before she could do anything at all, she landed hard on her back, the air forced out of her lungs and her eyes widened when she noticed how three shiny claws were already raised in the air and about to kill her for good…

**So much to studying for an exam. -- But I had to get this idea out of my head. It's already past midnight here and I still have today to learn for my exam on Friday, so I will do that now. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!! I hope you got my reply since we obviously had some server problems. I'm sorry for the cliffie but I had this one planned. Yeah, I know you'll hate me now… LOL Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think!!! See ya!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Scott couldn't remember that he'd ever shaken so hard. Not at all in 35 years. He had his legs pulled close and was hugging them, thought that he was still able to see the puddle of blood next to their cell, even if the lights were out. If he closed his eyes he saw everything again. Saw how Stryker fired the gun, how Hank stared at him in shock and dropped to the ground. Yes, when he turned his head to the right the puddle was still there, somehow becoming bigger as their blood was added to it. He had stopped lying to himself. They were going to die here, he knew that. The question only was: who was next and what did Stryker plan for them before he would kill them?

Scott started when Jubilee's head fell onto his shoulder. Unconsciously he reached out to pull her close and wrapped his blanket around both of them. His mind was racing and even if he was tired, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. He wondered if Hank had been instantly dead or if he they might have thrown him into a room, or even worse outside, and let him die a painful and slow death there. He asked himself what they were doing to Jean right now. If she was still alive. And, yes, he even asked himself the same about Logan… Not that he would admit it…

But he now understood his nemesis. He really understood why Logan hated and mistrusted people so much. He began to wonder again what his teammate had gone through in the months or even years they had experimented on him, how long it had taken them to destroy the man Logan had been and replace it by a brainless killing machine. Maybe they had done the same this time and he was already hunting down and killing the Professor and the students that had escaped? Sighing, Scott buried his free hand in his hair and shook his head. There was no way out without their powers, he knew that. He also knew that there was no way at all to get rid off those wristbands that blocked their powers. And fighting the soldiers without their powers was suicide… But he knew that the Professor, if he was still alive and not captured too, wouldn't stop looking for them. Especially not after what Jean and Logan had gone through the last time. While one, very small part in him, kept on believing this, the stronger part in him was about to give up and saw no sense in fighting anymore, if all that was about to happen to them was their ultimate death anyway.

When Jubilee whimpered in her dreams next to him he pulled her closer and began to rock her slowly back and forth; knowing that he wouldn't find any sleep this night anyway… Not if he couldn't be sure that he would wake up again…

* * *

While she had clearly looked death in the eye and had no longer wanted to live before, Jean lay now curled up in a pitch-black room and was shaking in fear. Her breathing was ragged, accompanied by a way too strong and too fast heartbeat and her eyes only stared into the darkness. She was hardly able to see a thing, the weak moonlight that shown into whatever kind of room she was in, didn't help at all. But if she was sure of one thing then that she wasn't alone. Whoever her attacker had been was there, close by and she was convinced that she heard his breathing. She jumped when something touched her feet and withdrew instantly to retreat even further into the corner. It earned her an angry growl and her attacker began to pace while uttering it.

Jean pulled the blankets that she had been dropped on closer, not only to keep the cold away but also to protect herself against him. Her eyes constantly searched the darkness, stopped here and there when she heard him sniffing, then growling again. Whatever he was up to wasn't good, she was convinced of it. Up to now she didn't even understand what had happened before. While he had been on her, and it had clearly been a _he _judging from the strength and growls, and had been about to kill her, she had uttered a terrified scream and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But death hadn't come. Instead he had begun to sniff first, grab her next and pulled her roughly through the cold snow towards wherever she was now…

"No!" Jean shrieked when his hand touched her ankle once more and again, she pressed herself further into the corner, while he growled even louder. If she didn't know better, she would believe that it was Sabretooth, judging from this animal-like behavior. Her heart even gained speed when she felt his presence close by in the next moment and he sniffed right next to her ear. "Go away!" she begged and pulled her legs close, trying to protect herself from whoever he was. "Please!" But instead of doing her the favor she felt how he moved closer and kept on sniffing, snorting and growling, but thankfully refused to touch her. At least up to know. Not knowing what else to do, Jean pulled the blanket over her head and hoped that he would just lose interest and leave her alone…

* * *

"Can't you just shut her up?" Stryker asked in annoyance since the baby kept on crying her lungs out.

"Sir, it was you who wanted her awake for the procedure," one of the scientists said and quickly lowered his gaze again when the Colonel began to glare at him.

"Gag her!" he ordered since his ears began to hurt. "And before someone of you even thinks about _you can't gag a baby_, let me tell you that I don't care! If she chokes to death on it, her healing factor will kick in," he quickly said, ignoring the shocked looks on purpose. "Just SHUT HER UP!"

"But…," a woman began and exchanged looks with her colleagues, of which one was already occupied with obeying the orders.

"I don't have to remind you what happened to your dear colleague Ms. Brown, do I?" Stryker warned her. "I want you to extract the claws and gather data on how fast her healing factor works. Just cut her open and test it! And then I want you to make sure that she at least shows weak psychic powers and if not to put her into that machine again!" he ordered and watched them with crossed arms.

"But, sir, she was already exposed to radiation for at least 8 times…," the woman said. "If she hasn't shown any psychic powers up to know, she hasn't some. Otherwise the radiation would have activated her mutation to that extent…"

"Well," Stryker said and came closer to watch how the scientists twisted the baby girl's wrists until the claws became visible. He smiled when the three tiny claws on each hand were pulled out as far as possible, while another scientist used a scalpel to cut into the girl's stomach, leaving a long and deep wound that instantly began to bleed heavily, but began to heal after 5 seconds. "How about more severe wounds?"

"More severe wounds, sir?" a man asked and looked up, ignoring that the girl was still crying even with a gag muffling it and tried to fill her lungs with air.

"Like burns and chemical burns or even poisoning. I want you to test everything!" Stryker ordered. "And everyone who refuses to do it will be shot!" he added before he turned around to leave the room. He still had some business to do and wanted to tick it quickly. So, accompanied by three soldiers he made his way to the cells and opened the door, surprised to come across silent mutants. They watched him with hatred and disgust but also fear in their eyes and he knew why. Smiling at them, he pointed at Scott and Bobby to step out of the cell and waited to for them to do so.

"No!" Ororo cried and held onto Scott's hand, begging Stryker with her eyes to leave him alone.

"Oh, Ms. Munroe, don't be ridiculous," the Colonel said in annoyance and gave his men a nod to pull the two men out of the cell. "One of you will be the next anyway. So stop making such a fuss about it," he added arrogantly and followed his men again.

"Where are you taking us?" Bobby asked and tried to free himself from the strong grip he was held in. "You're going to shoot us anyway so why not here and now?"

"Who said I was going to shoot you?" Stryker asked uninterestedly and used his card to open the doors in his way, which Scott noticed.

"Then what do you want with us?" the boy demanded to know and all air left his lungs when the soldier gave him a hard kick into the back, which send him coughing to the ground.

"Damn it, he's just a kid!" Scott said angered but the two soldiers kept on dragging him away, while the Colonel gave his soldier a sign to pick the younger man up and bring him into another room. "Hey!" Scott barked and began to fight against the two men when he saw that they moved into another direction as Stryker, the soldier and Bobby. "Where are you taking me?!" he snapped but was dragged into a lab-like room by them and two additional soldiers helped their comrades to undress him forcefully, before they pushed him onto a cold table and restrained him. Panting, he watched how they just left and locked the door behind him.

Scott took a closer look around the room and felt how shivers ran down his spine. He was definitely in some kind of operation room and he was sure that those X-Rays on the wall were his. But the fact that they showed his head didn't help at all to calm him down. In fact his heart was even gaining speed and he desperately tried to free himself.

He had hardly moved as the door opened and a whole team entered the room, gathered around his table to start working on him. While three scientists were looking at the X-Rays and discussed something he couldn't understand, two more began to prepare him for an operation and he saw how another one filled a syringe next to him. "NO!" Scott shouted and began to fight against his restraints.

"Hold him down!" a man ordered and had trouble to find the right spot for the syringe. He waited for the team to push the man down before he injected him with the anesthetic and withdrew again to prepare the instruments. He watched how the struggles of the test subject became more and more erratic before they died down and he fell asleep. "Okay, you know what to do!" the man said and handed the head of the team the first tool.

In the meanwhile Bobby was occupied with pounding and kicking against the heavy steel door. The weird metallic cube they had thrown him into was becoming hotter and hotter with every minute and it didn't seem to help at all that the wristband was gone. The heat was becoming unbearable even while he did his best to cool his body with his powers.

"My dear, Mr. Drake," Stryker's voice echoed through a speaker and made Bobby look up while sweat ran down his face and he was panting heavily. "I think you can do that better, don't you think? At least I would try harder if I were you, or you end up in another body bag…"

"Asshole!" Bobby cursed while dropping to the ground.

"Sir, we should stop the experiment. The subject's heart rate is getting out of control and his body heat is far too high. He will go into a heat shock if we…," the scientist explained but Stryker shook his head.

"If this is all he can do, he's not worth our time and space anyway," the Colonel replied and watched the screen again, just to sigh. "It can't be that besides Weapon X we caught useless mutants only... Go on with it and if he dies then he dies," he added and turned around to head for the door, when the scientist suddenly jumped up and the chair fell to the floor. "What now? Did he die already?"

"N…no, sir… You should look at this. T…this is amazing," the scientist stuttered excitedly and began to take notes.

"Look at what?" Stryker asked and came back just to stare at the screen in surprise. On it he saw a surprised looking Bobby, who just stared at his ice form in shock. "Well,…obviously he's not so worthless in the end…"

"What do you want me to do, sir?" the man next to him asked.

The Colonel remained silent for a while. "Push the machine to its maximum and figure out where his limits are. When you're done throw him back to the others and make sure to activate the X-Gen-Blocker again."

"Yes, sir!" the scientist nodded and watched the man leaving only to shake his head next. "Poor, guy," he mumbled and pushed the machine in the next room to its maximum, while he waited for the young mutant to do the same…

* * *

Groaning softly, she pulled a face and began to blink just to frown in the next second. With a terrified shriek Jean sat up and pulled the blankets closer again. She had really fallen asleep. Fallen asleep while her attacker had been close by and had probably done who knows what with her. Scared and with her heart in her mouth she began to look around, realizing for the first time that she was in some kind of cave, lying on woolen blankets and…that she was alone. But also that it was freezing cold. She looked at her red hands that were shaking due to the coldness and pulled the blankets even closer around her nude form. Once more she began to ask herself what Stryker had planned for her, who the attacker was and why he had brought her here. If it was already so cold in the cave with blankets covering her, how cold was it on the outside, she wondered and heard her stomach rumbling. Not knowing what to do but feeling that she was also thirsty, Jean wrapped the blankets even more firmly around her body and got slowly up. Just as she was about to make the first step a shadow became visible in the entrance and she froze on the spot. She watched how the shadow became larger and larger and heard the growls her attacker had uttered the night before. Instinctively, the redhead backed off, kept her eyes on the approaching attacker and thought her heart would stop beating when she saw for the first time who it was…

**I'm evil. I know. :D Thanks for the reviews!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible. The next one on my list is Descena's and my story. Please leave a review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**Just one thing since someone complained about it:**

**I'm NOT portraying Jean as stupid. I know that she's a MD and is a very intelligent woman, BUT: If you experience mortal fear your mind doesn't notice anything else besides "I'm in danger" and "Someone attacks me", especially because it was dark and she didn't actually see Logan in person. Of course under normal circumstances she would have realized it was Logan, but you don't do something like that in such a situation because your mind doesn't work that way. That's why it's called mortal fear.**

**And: All that was mentioned was "Logan is outside", yes, but where? Maybe in a cage outside, maybe in a separated area, maybe…? Hank made a suggestion, he can't possibly know where Logan is, same goes for Jean. She realized she was outside, but how can she possibly know that she was in the same area as Logan?**

**Just wanted to say that. LOL**

_Thanks to sammygirl the chapter wasn't deleted and she had the beginning as a betaed version still on her PC. Otherwise I'd have had to type the whole thing again. --_

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

"Logan!" Jean gasped in shock and stared at the man at the entrance of the cave, not noticing the odd look in his eyes as he scrutinized her. He remained at the entrance and tilted his head when she began to utter sounds that he didn't understand at all. "Thank God you're alive!" the redhead said and was close to start crying in relief. But as soon as she made a step forward he began to bare his teeth and growled angrily. "I..I'm sorry but I had no other choice," she tried to explain, thinking that he was mad with her for selling him to Stryker. "Logan, they have Sara! They've attacked us shortly after you'd left and captured most of the team and… I don't know where they are keeping her…," she told him in a tearful voice. About to make another step she began to frown when his growl became even more threatening and he dropped the fish he had caught in the river to the ground. "I know you're mad at me…," Jean said but still approached him slowly. "But I'm really sorry… Logan, please!" she begged and started when he went into a deep crouch and extracted his claws. "Wolverine?" she asked carefully and backed off a bit to bring enough space between them.

He didn't like it all that the weird looking animal he'd caught the night before was invading his space on purpose. A sniff told him that she smelled odd but he couldn't tell why. She smelled confused, upset, sad, worried and scared at the same time. No, he didn't like it at all. He watched through glaring eyes how she looked back at him and snarled. How dared the animal to first, invade his territory and then, to hold his gaze like that. It was in _his_ shelter in _his_ area and had already stolen the things _he_'s snatched from those animals on two legs that fed him. Because of that animal in front of him he had frozen at night and he really didn't like it.

"Wolverine?" Jean asked carefully but didn't dare to move. "Please, let me talk to Logan!" she begged and started another attempt to close in on him, but didn't reckon with him leaping at her with an angry roar. When she hit the ground hard and all air left her lungs, she kept her eyes shut and waited for his attack. Since nothing happened and his growling had stopped too, Jean dared to open her eyes a bit and saw how he was analyzing her body that now lay exposed in front of him. Blushing due to his intense gaze, it took a moment for her to realize that he seemed to be confused.

Wolverine in the meanwhile felt exactly that way when he saw her in the light for the first time. He noticed that she was like him and figured that she was of his kind. At least that's what he thought. But at the same time she didn't look like him. What she lacked between her legs, he lacked on his chest, while his body felt hard due to his muscles, hers was softer and the form of her body was different too. Reaching out, he began to touch her skin with one hand and his own with his other. She _felt_ different. So she couldn't be of his kind, could she? Confused he remained on top of her and grabbed her hand to look at it from all sides, unaware of the tears that began to run down Jean's cheek as she began to realize what was wrong with him. Growling softly under his breath, he let go of her arm and pressed his palm against hers. His pawn was bigger than hers and was also less hairy and she didn't seem to have claws. The lack of fur had been the first thing he'd noticed next to the missing things between her legs and the additional things on her chest. As he was about to reach out and touch them he started as Jean uttered a sob and quickly jumped backwards to bring enough space between them. He growled at her to express his dislike for the sounds she made but frowned next. Curious he closed in on her to have a closer look at the thing that left her eye and rolled down her cheek. He used one finger to catch one of those things and looked at it more closely.

"Please tell me that this isn't true…," Jean sobbed and forgot about the danger she was in by wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't care less if he was about to gut her, something his growl indicated. All she could think about was that if they had really done what she thought they'd done to him, then they were finished anyway. How often had Scott, Hank and Bobby tried to open those wristbands or for how long were they already waiting for someone to help them? She didn't even know if her daughter was still alive or what kind of terrible things they were doing to her. And now they had also succeeded in turning Logan into the animal he was inside and he didn't even seem to recognize her.

Wolverine still growled at the other animal when it dared to touch him. About to lash out at it he picked up once more on all the emotions that were unfamiliar to him and remained frozen, but ready to attack, on the same spot, while the weird animal still made those noises and tried to choke him. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but figure it felt nice to have the animal so close to him. Even if she felt terribly cold and was shaking heavily. He wondered, since she had refused to let go of his things at night, if they actually helped to make her feel better. As he took one of it into his hands and put them around the animal's shoulders, it actually looked up at him and something in him began to feel weird. Blaming his rumbling stomach on it, he turned his back on the animal and retreated to his food, just to hear her stomach making the same noise.

Jean looked up when he threw a fish into her direction and stared at it. She now knew what Stryker had planned for her and couldn't believe how cruel he was. She had already figured the last time that Weapon X must hate Logan beyond any limits. But that they would go so far to make him watch her die by either dehydration, starving or freezing was something she hadn't reckoned with. She knew the animal in him didn't understand what she was saying, so how was she supposed to tell him what she needed. "Logan?" Jean tried and had to say it for at least five times before he turned his head to look at her. She tried to ignore the blood and remains of the fish that were visible on his face and wrapped the blankets more firmly around her body. "I can't eat it like that…," she went on but sighed, since all he did was looking at her with the same confused glare before he went on eating the fish in his hands. She looked at it, her stomach rumbling nearly painfully and ran a hand over her face. In the end Sushi was raw fish too, wasn't it? she thought and turned the dead animal in her hand. But then again she couldn't eat it like that at all. About to say something again she started when Wolverine suddenly began to growl once more and was gone in the next second…

* * *

"He's feverish…," Ororo said and withdrew her hand from Bobby's forehead, while the boy lay on the ground, his head in Rogue's lap, and shook heavily. "Do we still have water?" she asked and looked at Jubilee and Kitty. "We need to try and lower his fever."

"We hardly have any water left," Kitty told her, but handed the bottle over. She watched how her friend lay unconscious on the cold floor, covered in all the blankets they had and sweat and shook like a leaf in a storm.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Jubilee, who sat in a corner and hugged her legs close to her body, whispered and watched them with tears in her eyes.

"No, he won't!" Ororo snapped. "No one is going to die here anymore, understood?"

"How can you be so sure?" the girl cried. "Wolvie's gone, Dr Grey is gone, Mr Summer is gone and…and they shot Dr McCoy! And now they are doing the same things to Kurt and we are next!" Burying her face in her arms and beginning to sob aloud, Jubilee rocked herself slowly back and forth, watched by Ororo, Kitty and Rogue. They knew the girl had said aloud what they were thinking, but didn't dare to say. Rogue was too scared of Bobby dying that she began to cry next and Ororo, who was the only adult left, didn't know anymore what else she could do to soothe the children.

"God help us…," she murmured and tore a piece out of her shirt to soak it with water and put it on Bobby's head, thinking that it was better than nothing. If Hank was still with them, he'd known what to do, she thought and found herself wiping a tear away at the thought of her old friend.

"Hey!" a soldier suddenly roared on the other side of the bars and pointed at the three girls. "Get up and come here!"

"What do you want with them?" the weather goddess asked and got up to face the soldier, not wincing when the two others pointed their weapons at him. "The boy needs medical attention!"

"So?" the soldier in front of her shrugged arrogantly and waited for the girls to step out of the cell. "Then you should better pay attention to him instead of going on everyone's nerves!"

"He needs medicine!" Ororo barked and watched how the soldiers dragged the girls with them, slammed her hands against the bars in utter frustration. After heaving a deep breath she turned back to Bobby and wiped the sweat from his face. "Please, hang in there…," she whispered and stroked through his sweaty hair.

"Where are you taking us?!" Kitty shouted and tried to free herself from the grip the man held her in.

"Shut up, slut!" the soldier said loudly and tightened the grip, which made Kitty cry out in pain.

"Her wrist is sprained, damn it! Can't you watch it?!" Rogue asked angrily and whimpered when the soldier behind her pulled her hair roughly back.

"Then she should better shut her mouth before we break it!" he hissed into her ear and dragged her into a room that looked like another lab. "Put them onto the tables and tie them up!"

"Stop it!" Jubilee shouted and hit the soldier with her fists as this one grabbed her shirt and began to undress her. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up!" the soldier barked and took a swing that sent the girl to the ground, sobbing. He roughly began to pull her shirt and pants away, before he threw her onto the table and tied her up. "Stop crying!" he demanded and waited for his fellow soldiers to do the same, as the door opened and Stryker entered with a staff of scientists. "Sir!" the soldier said and greeted him. "The test subjects are ready, sir!"

"Good," Stryker nodded and went over to give the scared and crying girls a scrutinizing look. "I want you to test their powers and to what extend they can cause damage," he told the scientists without taking his eyes from them and grabbed Rogue's chin roughly. "Test their fertility and give us a detailed report on them," he added and looked at the soldiesr while he still addressed the others. "I want details on their allergies, what sizes their organs are, everything!"

Panting, Kitty turned her head and gave Rogue, who was tied up on a table to her right, a terrified look. She frowned as the girl gave her a nod and turned to Jubilee, who was still sobbing heavily. She saw how blood ran down her cheek and noticed the cut above her friend's eye. It just fueled her hate for the soldiers.

"Deactivate the suppressors when you test their powers, but don't forget to activate them again!" Stryker ordered and left the room with the soldiers. "Wait here and shoot them if they try to escape!" he told the soldiers, waited for their nods and walked down the corridor to another lab. "What's his status?" he asked after the door closed behind him and looked at the screen.

"He's still unresponsive, but his vitals are strong, sir!" the scientist said and handed his boss the file. "Up to know I can't tell if the surgery on his rain was successful or not."

"He's in a coma?" Stryker grunted and went quickly through the file, looked briefly up to give Scott, who lay like dead in a bed in an adjoining room, a look.

"Unfortunately yes, sir," the scientist said and started when Stryker through the file back onto the pile.

"Do we have his DNA?"

"We do, sir!"

"Then it doesn't matter. If he dies, then he dies," Stryker said and folded his arms. "Does he need the machines to survive?"

"It's a precaution," the man replied and looked up.

"Well, if he doesn't wake up, then stop the machines. I'm not willing to spend money on keeping a worthless animal alive," Stryker spat and, ignoring the look he was given, left the room again. On the outside he checked the time and smiled. By now his favorite animal should have done his job and he looked forward to drill him into hunting down his fellow mutants. Stryker liked the Director's plans to begin with the students of the school that they've been unable to catch. Especially killing the Professor would set an example and shock the mutant population. They would be crushed to learn that one of their own had done it. And afterwards, Stryker thought, he would use his personal weapon to hunt down important mutant groups all around the world. Grinning to himself, Stryker turned to the right and headed down another corridor. He still had to talk to the Director about the DNA they had already gathered and were gathering right now. They needed to discuss which female mutant they would use as a vessel and especially how to combine the DNA they had so far. In fact, there was a lot of work still to do. The tests still had to show if a DNA had errors, if there had been diseases somewhere in the family and had been passed on… Determined to talk with him now, he headed for the dark office…

* * *

"Don't get too close to the fence, Joe!"

"I know what I'm doing, Matt!" the soldier gave back, held his riffle ready and let his eyes scan the snowy area. "I don't see him. Hurry up with the laundry!" He gave his two teammates a sign and they began to carry the heavy basket from building one to building two. "C'mon, hurry up!" Joe demanded, his feeling telling him that they were watched by _him_. "And you be careful with our food!" he warned the newest recruit, who clearly struggled with the heavy box.

"Why do we have to go through this area anyway?" one of the soldiers, who carried the basket, asked. "He could be hiding in the snow or,"

"Hush!" Joe made and raised his riffle. While his men froze he raised his fist, a sign for them to be on alert and stop whatever they were doing. His grey eyes were narrowed and scanned the area. He'd been sure he'd heard something. Turning, he pointed with two fingers at his eyes and his men nodded, grabbed their guns and formed a circle, their backs to each other. "Slowly…," Joe said in a hushed voice and their guns aimed at the scenery. They knew that one false move could be their end. By now they had already lost a few men to this animal. "Does anyone have a visual?" he asked calmly.

"Negative…," Matt replied. "I don't see anything, Joe. Might have been a bird or something…"

"Yeah, I think you're right," Joe said and relaxed his muscles. "Okay…," he said and lowered his weapon, "get back to work. This area gives me the creeps…" He and his men had hardly begun to walk again, as a loud roar could be heard from a tree above them. The last thing the men saw were the feral look of an angry Wolverine and his claws, which soon ripped into them…

* * *

When Jean heard someone approaching, she looked up with widened eyes and retreated into her corner. She wasn't able to relax even after noticing that it was Logan, who, covered in blood, dragged a box and basket with him into the small cave. Without looking at her, he disappeared again and it was for her to frown. She wondered where he'd gotten the two objects from and what he was doing now. Slowly and with the blankets around her shoulders, she walked over to the basket to take a closer look. A relieved sigh escaped her lips after she saw that it included clothes and she hastily began to search for warm ones. While looking for them the redhead figured that the primal part in Logan saw the objects as prey and she knew he wouldn't like it that she, the female, dared to touch his things. He had already been pissed off because she had refused to let go of the blankets.

When her hands touched woolen fabric she pulled on it and soon held two more, thicker blankets in her hand. Continuing her search, she didn't notice how Wolverine, wet from his bath in the river, approached her from behind, his eyes glaring into her naked back while he licked his lips. It wasn't before he growled softly that Jean leapt around and pressed herself against the basket. She watched how his eyes began to scan her body again, which was once more exposed to him and he was definitely excited. Using her chance that he was occupied with staring at her, she grabbed the blanket that had fallen down, but didn't reckon with him grabbing her arm. "Don't!" Jean said instinctively and tried to free her arm again, but he held it in a deadly grip. "Logan, let go of me!" she added and whimpered when he pulled her roughly closer. "Don't do this…," she said and closed her eyes when he began to sniff at her, nuzzling her neck from time to time until he licked on it. Not knowing what else to do, since she was physically inferior to him, she kicked him hard into the balls and retreated into her corner with the blankets covering her, while he lay whimpering on the ground. "I'm sorry…," Jean added and watched in horror how he was up in the next second, claws extracted and roared at her in anger.

* * *

"What is he doing now?" Stryker asked and watched how Wolverine closed in on the female.

"I think he's finally going to do what you want him to do…," the Director said in disinterest, but watched the screen with the man next to him. "Anyway…," he said and opened a file. "We still have to decide about the genes. I suggest…," he began as Stryker jumped out of his chair as if stung by a bee and made a loud, crying noise.

"He's supposed to kill and her and not…," Stryker barked and slammed his hands onto the desk so hard that it shook. "I'm going to tell my men to bomb his shelter. He's all we need, the others are expendable!"

"No, William, wait!" the Director said and the man froze at the door. "Maybe…we've found our vessel at last…," he said with a look at the screen and a smile became visible on his face…

**Thanks to all reviewers! I hope you liked it. : ) Please leave a review and let me now! Suggestions are always welcome. ; ) See ya!  
BTW: The noise Stryker makes is the same he makes in X2 after realizing that the dam is broken. Didn't know how to describe it. LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but my focus had been on Changes. I've too many ideas for that one and still lots of pre-written stuff that needs to be typed up. And I had a really major writer's block on this one here... : (  
**

* * *

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

She ignored him…

Jean chose to stare at the wall and pulled the blankets closer, ignored that he offered her cool water or food, ignored that he gave her questioning looks or soft purrs, ignored him in total. She knew that as soon as she would reach for the water and had drunk it he would be on her again and by now she felt every muscle in her body. The spot where he had bitten her burned like fire and she knew he had left a very visible mark. That had been his aim. He wanted to mark her and had successfully done it. While she kept her eyes on the wall and cried silently, Jean concentrated hard on calling for Charles. For anyone that could help them out of there.

Again he purred softly and nudged her gently, but finally gave up and lay down between her and the cave entrance, his eyes never leaving her. He tried to understand why the female was acting like this all of a sudden, why she didn't let him close as before. He had liked it a lot, it had felt right and he wanted to feel it again. Wolverine rested his head on his arms, still watched her through wild, hazel eyes. The female still had her back to him, even refused the food and water he had offered her. Growling softly under his breath, Wolverine decided that it wasn't such a bad idea to take a nap. Maybe his female was in a better mood when he woke up…

Jean breathed a sigh of relieve when she felt his breathing even out and his consciousness slip into the realms of sleep. She wouldn't have known what to do, if he had insisted any longer or more persistently. She just hoped she would be able to reach past the Wolverine soon and drag Logan back to the front of his mind, or else she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. She sniffled softly, trying to stop the flow of tears and wiped at the wet paths they had left on her cheeks. Concentrating on her own breathing, and ignoring the chaos of her thoughts as best as she could, Jean soon slipped into a light sleep.

When she awoke again she didn't know for how long she'd already been sleeping. The cave was weakly illuminated by light, so she guessed that the sun was either already up or on its way to it. It was always hard to tell from where she lay. What confused her in her still dazed state was why she felt so warm. Usually that was hardly ever the case. The blankets barely kept her warm and there was no warming fire either. Her heart kicked into high gear as she began to understand why she felt that way. After her mind was being forced in a quickly alerted state Jean finally felt the arms around her, the leg that covered her own, the body behind her and the breathing on her neck that made her hairs stand up… She had neither heard nor felt him coming closer. When she tried to move away a growl vibrated low in the man's chest behind her and she froze her movement. His arms instantly pulled her closer. "I'm thirsty…," Jean said carefully and sighed since he didn't react at all. With great effort she turned around in his grip and Wolverine began to frown as he watched how the female tried via signs to let him know what she wanted. In the end she pointed to something behind him and he began to growl when her hand reached over his body to take whatever it was that she had spotted.

Still frowning, he watched how she drank the water greedily and held the blankets close to her body. Growling softly, he leant in to lick on her neck, started when she backed off as if burned by fire. "No!" his female said determined. His mind still tried to figure out what the sound meant. She had used it quiet often as he figured since she stayed with him. Trying it again, he growled when she pushed him away and made the same noise. Angered, he bared his teeth at her. "Logan, no!" Jean said once more and pushed him away as good as she could. "Don't you understand anything that I'm saying?!"

Instead of answering somehow his head jerked aside and he growled.

"Is someone coming?" she asked him but he only roared and stormed outside. Sighing, she guessed that he had sensed some soldiers again and saw them as intruders to his space. While Jean rubbed her arm after pulling on some of the clothes Wolverine had found the day before, she went over to the cave entrance and pulled the blanket closer. Everything was white and too bright for her eyes. Shielding them, a shocked gasp escaped her lips as a tranquilizer dart hit her neck out of nowhere…

* * *

"Bobby?" Ororo asked gently and cooled the boy's forehead. She was grateful that his fever wasn't as high as it had been before but still she was worried. Up to now Scott was still gone and the girls hadn't returned either. All that remained from the previous group were Bobby, Kurt and her and both men were out cold. "Bobby?" she said once more and was surprised that the boy opened his eyes slowly. "Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Cold… No,…hot….," Bobby whispered and swallowed hard. "Or cold? I dunno…"

Nodding, she made sure he was still tucked in and cooled his forehead and cheeks again. She guessed that whatever they had done to him had probably destroyed his regulation of temperature. She only hoped it was just temporarily. "You?" Ororo heard him asking in a weak voice.

"I'm okay," she said and tried to sound as confident as possible. "You should sleep a bit more. I'm sure you'll feel better soon…"

"Sounds good…," he nodded drowsily and closed his eyes again.

Remaining on her knees next to him, she gave her student a worried look. She knew he was in serious need of medicine… Her eyes looked aside and she was surprised to see that Kurt was awake and looked at her. "Hey…"

"Vhere is everyone?" the man asked and pulled his legs closer.

"I don't know," Ororo said and moved over to him. "They took the girls hours ago…"

Both mutants turned their heads when the door at the end of the corridor was opened and soldiers appeared who dragged someone with them.

"Is that Jean?!" the weather goddess asked and moved quickly over to the bars. "Jean…?" she gasped and watched how the soldiers threw the redhead into the cell next to them. "What did you do with her, you bastards?" she mumbled and tried to reach her best friend through the bars.

"Nothing of your concern!" a soldier hissed and used his riffle to force her hands back. She had hardly withdrawn them before the man would have crushed at least one hand.

"Get back into the corner and…," the man barked as the alarm echoed through the corridors. "What's that about?!"

"I don't know!" another soldier asked and used his walkie-talkie to ask his comrades. "What?!"

"What what?!" the first soldier demanded to know.

"Shit!" the second cursed and took his rifle. "Weapon X noticed that we took her."

"So?" a third soldier shrugged. "He's outside. He'll start howling and that's it."

"He's inside the building, you fucking idiot!" the second cursed and had just turned around as blood splattered to the floor and his head fell to the ground, his eyes wide open in horror of something he'd never seen.

"Shit!" the two remaining men cursed and began to fire at the furious animal in front of them.

Reacting quickly, Kurt pulled Ororo away from the bars and tried to cover her. He closed his eyes tightly as bullets flew all around him, heard the screams and gurgling sounds the soldiers made before their bodies dropped to the ground. Panting in fear, he waited a moment and slowly opened his eyes again just to gasp in horror next. His yellow eyes stared directly into glaring wild ones that were completely black, his body was frozen as he saw the blood that dripped to the ground… Kurt jumped when Wolverine growled at him.

"My God…," Ororo gasped and covered her mouth in shock, her eyes staring at the furious mutant in front of her. "Logan…"

Ignoring her, the Wolverine went over to the cage next to them and slammed the door open. Sniffing, while he was on all fours, he tried to figure out if that was another trap by those animals on two legs. His head turned aside sharply as a small grenade was thrown into the room. Growling, he extracted his claws and stared at the object.

"Logan, watch out!" Ororo shouted as the grenade exploded and the room was filled with a blinding light. Unable to see anything for a while, she tried to hold onto Kurt and heard how shouting soldiers stormed into the room. When Wolverine's growl turned into a whimper, she felt how rage made her snap. "Leave him alone!" she barked and blinked rapidly in hope to see anything again.

"Shoot!" a soldier shouted. "As soon as you see someone moving, shoot!"

With their weapons ready they waited for the smoke to disappear and were surprised to see nothing but the usual mutants in their cages. "Where is he?" another soldier asked, his voice trembling.

While she held onto Kurt, Ororo watched with widened eyes how a more than pissed-off looking Wolverine glued to the ceiling with his claws and glared at the soldiers underneath him. As soon as the first of them spotted him and uttered a cry the mutant roared aloud and attacked them. The woman watched in horror how bullets ripped through his body, how his claws did the same with the bodies of his enemies, backed off when blood splattered the ground and walls…

The fight only lasted seconds before all soldiers lay still on the ground. Their bodies shredded and ripped apart, a panting and growling Wolverine standing above them and glaring at the holes their guns had left in his bodies. Since he didn't hear anyone else approaching, he growled softly and lowered himself on all four again. Like a human cat he approached his female and sniffed once more as if he was sure that there was a trap waiting for him in that cage. When he reached her Wolverine inhaled her scent and frowned due to the clothes that covered her body. Lowering himself even further he nuzzled her neck and uttered a soft pour, wondered why his female wasn't reacting…

His head jerked aside when the heavy door to the cell was closed. With bared teeth and a loud roar he jumped at the soldier; slashing out through the bars and cutting through a neck of a man who hadn't been as quick as his comrades. Roaring aloud in anger since he was trapped, Wolverine jumped once more against the bars until a bullet hit his head. Not hearing Ororo's shocked scream he fell to the ground like dead meat.

"Is this circus finally over?" Stryker asked sourly and entered the room to have a look at the mess. Cursing under his breath, he looked at the dead soldiers and shot a glare at the unconscious Wolverine next. "Who was the idiot that let him inside?!" he barked.

"Harris, sir!" a soldier said.

"Where is he?!"

"Dead, sir. Weapon X surprised him and his men," the same man replied.

"Great! This is great!" Stryker said angrily and slammed his fist against the bars, which made Wolverine stir. "Which part of my order didn't you understand?" he asked his soldiers angrily. "I said lure Wolverine away, tranquilize the female, take the female and bring her here. And as far as I remember I also said WATCH OUT for Wolverine while doing so!" he barked. "And now? What do we have now? He is here, inside these walls without a collar that blocks his powers!"

"Well," a soldier shrugged after a moment," we can still get one…"

"Can we?" Stryker asked too sweetly before his face changed into one furious mask of anger. "He will wake up in less than ten seconds! Can you get a collar that fast?!"

"N…No, sir…"

"Is there anyone else with another stupid idea?!" he demanded to know but the soldiers remained silent. "This," he said aloud and pointed at Wolverine, "is a mess! I can assure you that there is no tranquilizer in the world that will put him down long enough for us to bring him outside again." He made a quick step aside when a furious Wolverine lashed out at him through the bars. Stryker crossed his arms and held the glare he was given. "Is that supposed to impress me, Wolverine?" he asked and snorted, received a growl as an answer. "We should put you down like the animal you are," Stryker growled and left. "Clean up the mess!"

Remaining on all fours, Wolverine growled at the soldiers and watched intently how they carried the bodies away and used water to wash away the blood next. He still waited and glared at the now closed door until he was sure that the weird animals had disappeared, before he turned and nudged his female gently with his nose. A whimper escaped his throat since she didn't move at all.

"Logan?" Ororo asked carefully, wondered why he didn't react at all. She reached out to him to get his attention. "Wolverine?" she tried next and shrieked when he lashed out at her.

"I…I don't tink tat he understands you…," Kurt said and pulled her back quickly, his eyes avoiding the glaring gaze of the growling mutant.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked and watched how he still tried to wake up Jean with his growls and whimpers. When she already began to worry about the redhead the woman finally stirred and startled as she began to realize that she wasn't on the outside anymore, but somewhere else.

"Where am I?" Jean asked confused and backed off when Wolverine reached out.

"Jean?" Ororo asked but didn't dare to come closer. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?" she asked and felt how tears began to gather in her eyes. "I thought they might have killed you…"

"No, they just threw me outside," the redhead said and frowned. "Where's everyone?!"

"I don't know," the white haired woman said and ran a hand over her face. "They took Scott and the girls away… I don't know where they are."

"And Hank?" Jean asked. Seeing the looks she was given, she felt how a very odd feeling began to spread in her chest. "What happened to Hank?!"

"Tey shot him…," Kurt said in barely more than a whisper and lowered his gaze.

"What?!"

"Stryker just shot him," Ororo cried. "After they had taken you away Stryker said that he doesn't need Hank and just shot him…"

Shocked, Jean lowered her gaze, her heart pounding strongly in her chest. She startled as aloud shattering noise echoed through the room. "God damn it, Logan!" she cursed and received a growl as an answer. She watched for a moment how he paced in front of the closed bars and slashed at them from time. "Would you stop this?"

"What's wrong with him?" Ororo asked and added blushing, "And why is he naked?!"

"I think…," Jean began and moved further to the bars that separated her from her best friend. Much to the displeasure of Wolverine. "I think they did something to his brain."

"And vhat?!" Kurt asked while his eyes watched his teammate pacing restlessly.

"I don't know… But he doesn't understand the simplest things. He acts all…animal-like," Jean shrugged and looked up when Wolverine began to search the ground and walls for a way out. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, still feeling dizzy after being tranquilized.

"Did he hurt you?" Ororo asked with a nod at Logan and since she had noticed that Jean kept her distance to him.

"Not really…," her friend mumbled and started again when Wolverine slammed his fist against the bars. "Logan!" she said louder and he finally turned his head. "No!"

Frowning at her, he snorted and lowered himself on all fours again. He hated to be locked into this cage and even more so that there were three of those weird animals close by. And his female communicated with that second female… Growling, he went over and pulled his female into the opposite corner with him, ignored her protest and positioned himself in front of her.

"What is that about?" Ororo asked and frowned as he extracted his claws warningly.

"It's okay…," Jean waved off. "You know how possessive he can be… Just don't look into his eyes."

"Vhy not?" Kurt asked.

"He feels threatened that way."

Wolverine watched growling how the animals in the other cage looked down and stopped staring at him. About to turn around his eyes noticed something familiar. Remembering that his female had liked those things, he went quickly over and snatched a blanket before Ororo could react. "Hey!" the woman protested and quickly withdrew her hand before he could lash out at her again.

Jean looked up and pulled the sweatshirt closer as Wolverine handed her the blanket with a purr. Seeing Ororo's nod that it was okay if she kept it, she took it and looked away again just to feel how her hear skipped a beat as he nuzzled her. Retreating further into the corner, Jean looked away and tried to understand what had happened and what Ororo had told her about the fate of their friends. She didn't notice how he cuddled up to her or that his eyes were fixed on her. She just refused to believe that Hank was really dead… Jean startled as she felt his tongue on her skin and stared at Wolverine with widened eyes, but realized that he had only wanted to lick away a tear that had escaped her eyes. Sniffling, she ran a hand over her face and tried to give him a weak smile. But it just wouldn't come.

As she was about to lean her head against the wall again the door slammed open and the redhead thought her heart would stop.

"I'll ask once and only once," Stryker said angrily and drew a weapon. "Where is the rest of you hiding?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Ororo shrugged.

"Oh, I think you know who Xavier would turn to for help," he replied darkly. "And I want to know where I can find him."

"And why all of a sudden?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"You somehow planned this, didn't you?"

"Planned vhat?" Kurt asked confused and gave Bobby, who had turned his head a bit and looked at the man, a brief look.

"Two of those three girls escaped while he," Stryker pointed at Wolverine, "kept my men busy. And I want to know WHERE Xavier is, because I'm sure that you know about where he is hiding!" He waited for an answer but there was none. "Okay…" He nodded and smiled angrily. "Then I'll give Ms Grey here a choice."

"What choice…?" Jean asked insecurely and her eyes widened when a soldier entered the room after a nod from Stryker. "Sara!" she shouted and leapt at the bars, much to the surprise of a growling Wolverine, who had tried to warn those animals to stay away from him and his mate. Now he didn't understand why his female reached out to this small thing that one of the animals was carrying or why she made such odd noises. "Give her to me!" the redhead said and tears filled her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, Ms Grey," Stryker said sweetly and put the now crying baby onto the ground out of the woman's reach. "I'm generous today, you know? I'll give you…let's say 2 minutes. In these 2 minutes you have to decide whether you'll tell me where Charles Xavier is, or if he's of more value to you than your daughter's life. Understood?" he asked and pointed the gun at the crying baby.

"But we don't know where he is!" Ororo shouted, her eyes as widened as Kurt's and Jean's.

"I didn't ask you!" Stryker said coolly. "That creature here is of no value to us anyway. It's completely useless." He looked at his watch. "One minute, Ms Grey!"

"I don't know where he is!" Jean said, tears streaming down her face. "I swear I don't know!"

"40 seconds…"

"He could be anywhere. I don't know where he would go to, if something ever happened at the school," she said quickly and shook her head for emphasis, her voice trembling in fear. "Please, I swear I don't know!"

"25 seconds…," Stryker sighed.

"Why do you punish us if your men didn't watch them?!" Ororo asked.

"We never talked about where to go in case of an attack. He could be anywhere!" Jean went on and sobbed. "Please, don't hurt her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her, Ms Grey, I'm going to kill her," the Colonel said. "And I'm going to do the same to the other one, if it's not the boy we need… 10 seconds by the way."

"I don't know!" she shouted and dropped to her knees crying. "I swear, I don't know!"

"Wrong answer!" he simply said and pulled the trigger, the loud explosion drowning out Ororo's shocked scream. Stryker glared at the frozen woman, who sat on her knees, tears streaming down her face and eyes widened in shock, in disgust and put the gun away. "Maybe this will teach you that we mean business here. Better hope that we find those girls or someone else will be next," he grunted and kicked the body in the cell before he left, leaving the room in a deadly silence…

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating this for months. I had a very big writer's block on this story and didn't know what to write next. I was also stuck with this one here and didn't get my muse back before two days ago… : ( I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I hope you can forgive the long wait and will still review!! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was another hot day in summer and the students spent most of their free time at the pool in the huge garden of the mansion

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**X**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I still have that darn writer's block. I know what's supposed to happen but I can't type the words. It's pretty frustrating. Then I'll be off to college again in Monday (10/13) and my schedule is packed. I really don't know how often I'll be able to write. I even have to go on 4 Saturdays and Sundays (one of them is my birthday grumbles…), so be patient with updates, please!!**

**X**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

_A bit earlier…_

"Come on, hurry up!" Kitty said and still tried to hold onto Jubilee's and Rogue's hands to share her powers with them. She heard how the soldiers came quickly closer, heard their angry shouts and threats. Her heart was hammering fast in her chest, too deep was the fear of what those men would do to them when they got their hands on the three girls again.

Her mind still tried to understand what had happened… As soon as the soldiers had undressed them and tied them to those tables in their underwear only, Stryker had given instructions and the soldiers had deactivated their collars. Then, before any scientist had begun with their tests and the soldiers had left, Rogue had somehow freed her hand and attacked the man above her. This one had gasped in shock when she began to suck the life out of him and Jubilee had managed to blow the technical equipment at the same time as Kitty had phased through the table and had knocked out another scientist before this one was able to call for help. They had barely pulled their shirts back on as the door opened and soldiers came back inside. Kitty had just grabbed her two friends and phased through walls, and from then on the hunt had been on…

"I can't go on," Jubilee cried, tears streaming down her eyes in fear and she gasped in shock as they somehow ended up on the outside. "It's so cold…"

"They're coming!" Rogue shouted after taking a look over her shoulder, heard how bullets went past her head as Kitty dragged them into another direction. "Where are you going?!"

"There are cars," the girl panted and tried to run faster through the snow. She could hardly feel her hands and feet anymore. "We'll take one!"

"But you can't drive!" Rogue replied, ducked automatically as a bullet would have hit her head, if Kitty hadn't shared her powers again.

"I can," Jubilee said. "Wolvie taught me."

Once more Rogue looked behind her. She knew the soldiers were too close already. Kitty would have to let go of one of them in order to start the car. Biting her lip, the girl tried to find a solution. "I'll try to stop them. You have to hurry up and try to escape!"

"What?!" Jubilee cried. "Are you nuts?! They're gonna kill you!"

"We don't have enough time. Kitty has to let go of one of us otherwise we can't start the car," Rogue explained while running. "I'll try to stop them long enough for you to get away. Just make sure they don't get you!"

"Rogue, no!" Kitty begged but the girl had already let go of her hand and ran back towards the soldiers. "Shit!" Tightening her grip on Jubilee's hand, she dragged her over to the car and phased through it only to let go of her next. "Hurry up!"

"Hold on!" the other girl said. "If I use too much power the car will be useless…" With shaking hands she began to work on the cables, tried to recall what Logan had taught her and prayed that she wouldn't screw up.

"Hurry!" Kitty shouted and watched in horror how Rogue, after attacking two soldiers with her deadly skin, was brutally knocked unconscious. "They're coming, Jubes!"

"Got it!" Jubilee said and the engine roared to life. "Okay… What did Wolvie say again…?"

"Jubes!" her friend yelled and grabbed her hand before the bullet would have killed her. "Hurry up!" Letting go of the hand again, she watched how Jubilee tried to control the car as it began to move. "We need to be faster than that!"

"Can't you phase the car?!" Jubilee asked her and hit the accelerator.

"No!" Kitty tried to hold onto something and her eyes began to widen as the gate came closer. "Jubes?!" she asked and her hand reached out for the safety belt.

"We have to break through," her friend only said. Screaming, she closed her eyes as the car hit the gate at full speed. She was hardly able to hold onto the steering wheel as the car made some violent turns, but as soon as the girls realized that they had made it they sheered aloud. "Where to now?!"

Looking back, Kitty couldn't see any cars following them,…yet. "We haven't made it, yet. They won't give up that easily…"

"We need to get help!"

"I know…"

"Where are we anyway?!" Jubilee asked as the street soon ended in a snowy nothingness.

"Looks like…Canada or Alaska…," Kitty shrugged and kept on checking their back.

"What…what if they have brought us to Antarctica or something?!"

"Jubes… There are no trees in Antarctica!"

"How can you be so sure, huh?" the girl sulked. "Have you ever been there?!"

"Concentrate on the street, please!" her friend begged since she didn't like some moves the car made from time to time. "We need a phone first…"

"Does this thing have a heater?!" Jubilee asked since she could hardly control her trembles anymore. The adrenaline in her blood was decomposing. Now she began to feel the coldness and shock, wished she would wear more than just a thin shirt. Her eyes watched how Kitty reached out and activated the heater before she turned her head again. "Thanks."

"Why are they not following us?!" Kitty asked after a long moment of silence and pulled her legs up and onto the seat. "They should be following us…" Her eyes desperately searched for any cars or helicopters, but there were none. A surprised scream escaped her lips as the car came to a sudden halt. "Why are you…," she began to ask Jubilee, who was staring at something, but her eyes grew wide too as she noticed the military cars and soldiers right in front of them. "No…," she whispered and watched terrified how four soldiers came closer, their weapons pointing at the two girls, who remained frozen in their seats. They knew it was over…

**Since this is a short "How did the girls escape?" chapter, I decided to stop here and tell the main story in the next chapter. I think I can manage to update tomorrow (today for me) before college begins again (yuk…). Sorry to keep you all waiting!! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

* * *

**Spoiler for the X-Men 2 Prequel Wolverine comic book!! It's explained in it what happened to Sabretooth after X-Men 1 and this chapter here includes a reference to a specific scene in the comic.**

* * *

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

In their cell Ororo, Kurt and Bobby stared in shock at the little body that lay broken in the neighboring cell and didn't move and inch. A small trace of blood ran down the small chest and drops still fell to the dirty stone ground.

Kurt had an arm wrapped around the woman next to him, who covered her mouth with a trembling hand and was unable to look away. Even if her vision became blurred by tears she couldn't look away. The shock of what they had witnessed before ran too deep. She asked herself how cold hearted someone had to be to shoot a helpless baby… A sob escaped her lips when the demon-like mutant pulled her closer and against his bare chest, he too crying silently and watching how Jean just stared at her dead baby. He knew that she was far gone, caught in a deep shock and trauma. His eyes briefly switched to Wolverine as the mutant made a cautious step forward, heard how he sniffed and kept his eyes on the unfamiliar thing in front of him. The feral mutant had obviously caught up on something and Kurt knew that Logan would totally go on a killing rampage, if he understood the whole situation. But before he could think about it further the heavy steel door was opened once more and soldiers dragged hurriedly someone unconscious into the room.

Despite feeling like shit Bobby sat up a bit and tried to see who the soldiers threw into the cell right next to them, but whoever it was this one's head was covered by a black hood. He only hoped that the soldiers hadn't gotten their hands on Peter in the end… He was roughly awoken by Wolverine, who was suddenly caught in a fit of berserker rage and threatening the soldiers with his claws and growls. A look to the left told him why. The group of military men shouted for him to back off, even began to shoot as he refused to do so and tried instead to protect Jean from their hands. At the same time he heard someone beginning to growl in Wolverine style only deeper on his right and his eyes widened as a tall and seemingly big mutant stood up, fought against his chains and, after ripping them out of the wall, made short work of the hood. "Oh…shit…," Bobby muttered and pressed himself further against the wall, his eyes never leaving the mutant, while Ororo screamed at the soldiers for something else.

"Stop it!" the woman shouted angrily and still crying while the soldiers barked at an equally furious Wolverine to obey their orders. Her angry screams turned into terrified ones as the men opened fire and forced her feral friend to seek cover in a corner. "Stop it! You're killing him!" she begged and watched in horror how more and more bullets ripped through Wolverine's skin, while the mutant whimpered and desperately tried to protect himself and get back to his mate to do the same for her.

"Now get her!" one of the soldiers ordered and two of his men made quick work of pulling Jean roughly out of the cell, before he gave his three other men a sign to do whatever they were ordered to do.

Figuring what it was, Kurt moved quickly over to the bars and pulled Sara's body into their cage before flames would scorch her, but he had hardly retreated back into his former corner as heat spread in the room already. Unable to scream Ororo watched in horror how the soldiers now used flame throwers to put Wolverine, who was crying out in pain and agony, back into his place. She didn't hear the cries and noises around them anymore, only held Sara close to her body while Kurt tried to protect her and Bobby, and stared at the scene in front of them. After agonizing long minutes the soldiers finally retreated and left the heavily burned mutant, who didn't move an inch, carelessly on the ground. "Mein Gott…," Kurt whispered and was unable to look away, even if he wanted to. He startled as a low growl became audible behind him and he turned his head quickly.

"Damn, fuckin' bastards…," Sabretooth growled and gave the chains an additional kick. "Gonne kill'em all…"

Uttering a sob, Ororo buried her face on Kurt's neck, while she held the small body close to her chest.

"Is…is he dead?!" Bobby asked, his voice shaking in shock and he looked to and fro between the adults and his feral friend in the other cell.

"I think so, ja…," Kurt nodded, but Sabretooth chuckled, which earned him a grim look.

"Ya don't know jack," the feral in the other cell growled. "What they did ta him? That was fun. A game. They know fire can't kill us. All those fuckers want is ta cause pain, that's all."

"Vhy are you here?" Kurt asked him and rocked the devastated woman in his arms back and forth.

"What do ya think?!" Sabretooth snarled. "They caught me way back after Liberty. Would have caught the runt too, if I hadn't thrown him outta the plane."

"Oh, so now you're the hero?" Ororo mocked him angrily and threw a glare into his direction. "You nearly killed him on Liberty Island."

Sabretooth chuckled. "Ya know nothin', frail. Me and him go way back."

She huffed and turned away to look at Logan, heard the weak whimpers he was uttering as his skin began to heal. "Bastards…," she cursed and looked down on the broken body in her arms. Sadly, she reached out to stroke over the dark shock of hair and felt the pressure in her chest becoming stronger. "I hope they'll rod in hell one day…," she added and looked around. "Hold her for a moment," she told Kurt and handed Sara over while she began to clean the smallest blanket and spread it on the ground.

"'Ro…"

"Not now Kurt…," she sniffed and made sure the blanket was evenly spread before she turned back around to him. "Give her to me. I want to wrap her into it."

"She's breathing…," he said in awe and looked at the weather goddess with big eyes, but she sighed.

"He shot her right through the heart, Kurt… She's dead," Ororo replied and still held out her hands, when Sabretooth chuckled again. "Shut up!" she warned him.

"Nein, look," the demon-like mutant said and opened his arms a bit. "She's alive…"

"Kurt, she can't be!" she said, now slightly angered and looked at Sara when he beckoned her to do so once more. "Goddess…," Ororo gasped and leant forward to make sure that she had really seen the little chest heaving just now. "But…how?!"

"She's the runt's squirt, ain't she?" Sabretooth commented and leant back against the wall, not bothering to hide his nakedness. "So are ya that dumb?"

"She's a newborn!" Ororo snapped at him. "She can't have any active mutation, yet."

He cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at her and smirked. "Where do ya think ya are, huh? They probably used radiation ta activate it. They always do."

"How come you know all that?" Bobby asked skeptically and a shiver ran down his spine as Sabretooth's eyes fixed on his. The cold eyes of a killer.

"Been through all that. At least from what I remember…" He watched how Ororo used the blanket to wrap Sara into it in hope to keep her warm, before his eyes switched back to the still healing, but now growling Wolverine. "If I were ya, I'd give the squirt back ta him… At least if ya don't have a death wish that is…"

"He doesn't remember her anyway," Ororo mumbled and helped Kurt to wrap the girl partly into his prisoner shirt too. She didn't reckon with Sabretooth picking up on what she said.

"Mind wipe, huh?"

"What?" she asked frowning.

"Mind wipe?" he growled once more but she shrugged, just to startle next as a fully healed Wolverine jumped up with a loud roar that indicated he was more than just furious. "Give the squirt back ta him, or he gonna kill ya as soon as he has the chance."

"He's going to kill her!" Ororo replied but he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Yer dumb as shit. Did yer precious Prof tell ya anythin' 'bout my kind?" Sabretooth mocked. "They can mess with our heads as often as they want ta, but scents can't be erased. He knows she's his cub."

Kurt exchanged an insecure look with his teammates. "Vhat if he's right?"

"I think he only wants to see how Logan kills his own child," Ororo said with a dark look as the blonde feral in the neighboring cell.

"Or he's right and he will come after us if you keep her here…," Bobby said huskily and coughed.

"Ve can put her in front of the bars and see vhat he vill do…," Kurt suggested and waited for a weak nod before he laid the bundle on their side of the bars. It didn't take long and Wolverine's black eyes fixed on them and what they were doing. Retreating, Kurt kept his eyes on the feral, who began to sniff and was now interested in the package on their side.

Sitting on all fours, Wolverine kept on sniffing and, while keeping an eye on those animals next to him, approached the package they had left. It was easy for him to pick up on the scent, which he knew but he couldn't tell why. Carefully, he made his way over to the bars, was sure that it was a trap and prepared himself for those animals to attack him again. Their last attack had hurt a lot, had made his skin burn and vanish and he still felt the pain in his head. They had hurt him and they would pay for it, but right now he wanted to know what this thing in front of him was. Wolverine growled as the female moved a bit into his direction and gave her a good look on his sharp teeth, before he quickly grabbed the bundle and retreated back into his corner.

"Shit!" Ororo cursed and her heart was racing as she watched how Wolverine sniffed and stared at the bundle in front of him. "What if he hurts her?!"

"She'll make a good meal," Sabretooth chuckled and grinned at their angry looks.

In the meanwhile, Wolverine was pacing and sniffing. He was clearly excited and still wondered at the same time why his female had made such a fuss about the small thing. His dark eyes looked at the now exposed baby and he didn't know what to do with it. He was confused since he knew that thing's scent somehow, but he couldn't remember why. Bending down, his nose nuzzled the baby's cheek as he sniffed and frowned even more. The thing clearly looked like a miniature version of his kind, just less hairy. Reaching out, the feral mutant gave the thing in front of him a weak push and waited for a reaction, but there was none. He wondered why. Usually his kind liked to move around or made noises, he began to wonder how this small version of his kind was supposed to fight against animals that were even bigger than him anyway, how it was supposed to hunt…

Wolverine took one of the small pawns into his and compared the sizes. The thing was clearly too small and weak to be able to hunt. Maybe that was the reason why his female had made such a fuss about it? Because it still needed protection? With furrowed brows he sat back and kept his eyes on the unfamiliar animal in front of him, remembered the wolves he had seen that night. Hadn't he seen big ones of them and smaller ones that stuck to the bigger animals? Maybe it was the same with the one in front of him, he wondered. Maybe it needed his female to survive? Wolverine tilted his head and thought hard. But if the small thing was his female's cub, did that mean she was his too? Was this helpless being his cub? At least it would explain why he knew the scent, why it was located somewhere deep in his mind.

"What's he doing?!" Ororo gasped as Wolverine suddenly pulled Sara up and looked at her from all sides, before he nuzzled her again.

"I don't know…," Kurt shrugged and tried to figure out what his friend was doing. To his surprise Wolverine had figured that if his female liked those blankets that his cub would like them too and used one to wrap her into it. "I think he vas right… Logan knows that she is his baby…"

"So he won't hurt her?"

"I don't think so…," he shook his head and settled back down.

"I wonder where they took Jean this time…," Ororo mumbled and leant back against the wall in exhaustion. After pulling her legs close, she rested her arms and head on them while her eyes were fixed on Wolverine, who was rocking back and forth and cradled his daughter in his arms. "You know what the sad thing about this is?" she asked Kurt after he had sat down next to her. "He never did this before… And now with his memory gone and being all primal, he acts as if she was the most important thing for him on the planet…" Tiredly, she was about to lean into Kurt as the door opened once more, much to Wolverine's displeasure. He instantly began to growl and pulled his cub closer while his eyes were fixed on those two-legged animals that walked past him. He heard the female in the other cage saying something, but he didn't understand what. He only knew it had something to do with the female they had brought with them. Watching them with angry, feral eyes, he wanted to be ready in case they had come back to hurt him or his cub. But to his surprise they just left. Snorting, Wolverine waited a while longer before he dared to leant back against the wall again, with his cub sleeping in his arms.

"What did they do to her?!" Ororo gasped in shock and couldn't help but stare at her student in shock, who lay sobbing on the ground.

"Rogue…," Bobby whispered and despite the pain he was in tried to pull himself closer to her. His blue, feverish eyes went over every bruise she had and soon began to search for any skin that hadn't been bruised by those men instead.

"Rogue?" the weather goddess asked carefully and laid a hand on the devastated girl's shoulder. "Rogue, what happened?! Why did they do this to you? And where are Kitty and Jubilee?"

"We…we tried to…to escape t…to get help," the girl sobbed and clung to her teacher while hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "I…I tried to stop them… To help them get away…"

"You tried to stop whom? The soldiers?" Ororo asked and watched how Kurt wrapped a blanket around Rogue's shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"Why did you do something so stupid?!" she asked shocked and tried to calm her down. "They could have killed you…"

"Did Jubilee and Kitty get avay?" Kurt asked hopefully and lowered his gaze when Rogue nodded.

"They gonna catch up with'em anyway," Sabretooth growled next to them after he had watched the scene in silence. "They're as good as dead."

"Would you shut up?!" Ororo snapped and paid attention to her student's wounds afterwards. There wasn't one spot that hadn't scratches, cuts, bruises of any kind and even some burns, probably by cigarettes, on it. She knew the men had taken their time with beating the girl. She only hoped they hadn't done worse… "You need to rest, okay?" she said softly and pushed her gently down. "Try to sleep a bit."

Only nodding, Rogue moved closer to Bobby and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Her mind was still racing with worry for her two friends. She only hoped that they had gotten away. At the same time her body was hurting badly. The beating she had endured from those men had seemed endlessly and even if she remained still the pain didn't seem to fade one bit. Sniffing, the girl wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and tried to get comfortable on the hard stone floor, while he drew soothing circles on her back.

* * *

"She needed less than 30 minutes to recover, sir," the scientist told Stryker and the Director, both men were standing behind him and stared at the screens that monitored the cellblock. "Still, she hasn't shown any other mutation despite that healing factor and the miniature claws."

"She's useless…," Stryker cursed and crossed his arms angered. "We should just try to reprogram Weapon X once more and sent him off to hunt down the rest of them."

"It's useless, William," the Director, who stack to the shadows again, replied. "The reprogramming doesn't work with him. We can't control him like that." His eyes were fixed on the screen that showed how the feral mutant still cradled his daughter in his arms and he snorted in disgust. "He's still too human…"

"We could try and work on a trigger substance, sir," the scientist suggested. "It worked well with X-23. She practically slaughtered her mother and this scientist."

"That would take too much time," Stryker disagreed. "It took months to figure out the right formula that worked with X-23… We should get all genetic data on Weapon X and dispose of him and the others."

Not replying first, the Director thought about the other results. "What about those females? Which one of them will work best as a vessel?"

The scientist typed in some commands into his computer and it didn't take long before pictures and data appeared on the screen. "Because of her young age the girl would be perfect, but her genetic traits don't work well with Weapon X's. The risks of a miscarriage or genetic damages are too high with her as the mother," he explained and went on to the next file. "The African woman has strong genes, but without genetic engineering we won't have the desired results. So she would only work as a surrogate mother. The best vessel is still the telepath. She has strong, healthy genes that guarantee a success rate of almost 95."

The Director nodded. "Did you check on her already?"

"Yes, but she's still caught in a deep trauma and is unresponsive."

"That's not what he meant," Stryker snapped. "Weapon X has been on her nearly all night long. Did he impregnate her, yes or no?!"

The man shrugged. "It's too early to tell, sir…"

"We NEED to know!"

"I could…," the scientist swallowed and got up to take a small bottle with white liquid out of a drawer. "I could give her this…"

"What is it?" the Director demanded to know.

"It strengthens the pheromone level. If he hasn't impregnated her, yet, the liquid will enhance her scent when she's fertile and this will automatically affect Weapon X. He won't be able to resist the urge to mate with her. The enhancer makes sure of that."

"Will it affect her in case she's already pregnant?" Stryker asked but the man shook his head. "Then do it!" Nodding, the scientist entered the room in which the redhead sat motionless on an examination table. Watching the procedure, Stryker joined the Director's side. "That means, since we have all genetic and biological data of those mutants, that we don't need them anymore. That African one maybe good as a surrogate mother, but the rest…"

"I don't intend to feed them any longer anyway, William," the man next to him replied. "Make sure the chamber is ready. We'll depose of them as soon as we have the results of this test here."

"Gladly," Stryker smiled and left the room.

**I couldn't make it on Sunday, sorry for that. I hope you liked that chapter. Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!! Also non-members can review my stories.

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Wolverine was confused. Confused was rather a big understatement.

Since the bad men had returned with his female and, after he had shown them his displeasure with their attendance, he had made sure that she was fine, before he had handed over their cub and since then he just sat next to her and watched. He didn't know what to think. His female just sat there with her legs pulled close, their cub safely in her arms and was crying silently. But he didn't know why. He'd first believed that something was wrong with their cub, but he didn't sense anything unusual, then he'd thought that his female was hurt, but that wasn't the case either. Hearing her sobbing briefly, he furrowed his brows even further. Something was definitely wrong…

Wolverine leant in to nuzzle her lovingly, his hand reaching out to wipe away the tears, but somehow this made his female only sadder and she cried for real after leaning into him and pulling their cub even closer.

"What's wrong with him?" Rogue asked Ororo since her friend's behavior didn't make any sense to her. She had tried to talk to Logan before, but he hadn't reacted at all. It also bothered her that he wasn't talking and she didn't even dare to think about his feral behavior, as the soldiers had returned with Jean. And why he ran around naked was a thing she didn't even want to think about…

"We don't know. I guess they wiped his mind…," Ororo said sleepily and cuddled up to Kurt. She was shivering due to cold in the cell and the blanket didn't help at all to keep her warm. The goose bumps on his skin told her that he was freezing too and since Bobby was still feverish, they had to share one blanket. "Are you warm enough?" she asked him worriedly and received one of his gentle smiles from him.

"Don't vorry. I'm fine," Kurt said and pulled her closer against him. "Try to sleep."

"Jeez, can ya let a fella sleep?!" Sabretooth complained and glared at them. "Just fuck her already and stop that ruttin'…," he grumbled and tried to get comfortable on the ground again, not seeing how Ororo blushed and broke eye contact with Kurt instantly.

Instead she looked at Jean, who was still staring off into nowhere and held her daughter as close as possible. The weather goddess knew it was because of the shock she was still suffering from. To her surprise Wolverine pulled Jean against his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around her and Sara, she heard him uttering soft pours and knew that he tried to calm the redhead, much to Sabretooth's dislike. Seeing that Rogue and Bobby had fallen asleep, she wrapped her arms around Kurt, who had dozed off by now too, and closed her eyes.

Jean on the contrary still stroked over her daughter's back and couldn't believe that she was alive, breathing and sleeping in her arms. Another purr next to her made her look up. She saw the concern in his eyes and realized how tired and exhausted she actually was. Freezing, she cuddled up to him and closed her eyes, hoped that he wouldn't try anything and just let her sleep. To her surprise he pulled her closer so that she could rest her head on his chest and rested his on hers. His even heartbeat and the soft purring was enough to lull her to sleep…

* * *

The Director sat in his office and switched between looking at the several screens and reading the files on front of him. The results they had were enough he needed for his plans, so now he had to arrange to get rid of the mutants that they didn't need anymore. Afterwards, he knew, they had to switch to their second base and go on with their work from there. He had already decided to keep Weapon X and the telepath, but knew that their child and friends were not needed anymore. His eyes briefly looked at the screen again and he snorted. They had to find a way to destroy the last bit of his human side, but he didn't know how yet. It disgusted him to see how the mutant cared for the telepath and the child, saw that the feral was awake to make sure that there was no danger that could harm them. His brain desperately looked for a way to destroy the mutant as this one had destroyed him years ago.

"Sir!" Stryker said after bursting into the office without knocking. The Director hated such behavior but before he could start yelling, the man already typed something into his computer and pointed at the screen. "We're in trouble!"

And the Director knew they were…

* * *

The X-Men were roughly awoken as soldiers burst into the cellblock, got even more confused when the men just grabbed them and pulled the mutants with them. "Where are you taking us?!" Ororo demanded to know since the soldiers showed no interest in taking Jean, Wolverine or Sara. She heard how Sabretooth began to roar at his attackers, but stood no chance against their weapons. "What's going on?!" she yelled and instinctively began to fought against them after she took notice of the bad feeling in her stomach.

Nevertheless, the soldiers forced all of them into a large room and closed the heavy door quickly. Rogue began to take a look around. The walls were made of steel, as were the floor and ceiling. There were also no windows or any other ways out of the room except for the door. And she too had a very bad feeling. "What is this room?!" she asked aloud and turned to the others, watched how Sabretooth's eyes were fixed on something at the ceiling.

"Gas chamber…," he grunted and growled while the others gasped in shock. "They wanna kill us…"

"But why all of a sudden?!" Ororo asked, her eyes desperately looking for another way out.

"I guess Jubilee and Kitty got help…," Bobby mumbled and raised his head as a hissing sound could be heard. It didn't take long and he began to cough heavily, dropped to the ground while trying to fill his lungs with air. From behind the door he heard screams and shooting, but still his vision soon got blurry and he passed out.

* * *

"What's going on out there?!" Jean asked aloud and didn't like it at all that Wolverine became restless. The feral was pacing in front of the bars, growls went hand in hand with whimpers, while his claws were extracted. She knew that he felt something big was going on. Instinctively, she pulled her daughter closer, while her eyes glued to the door. She started when this one was pushed open and soldiers appeared, their weapons ready to strike and barked orders into her direction. Growling, Wolverine positioned himself in front of his mate and bared his teeth.

"Sedate him, quickly!" one soldier barked. He turned his head as the noises seemed to come closer. "Do it! Now!"

"Logan!" Jean whispered, feeling that something was terribly wrong and hated that she was unable to use her powers. About to move she looked at him with big, green eyes as he turned around.

"N…o…!" Wolverine grunted, remembering that she had always said it when he had done something that she didn't want him to do. Still, he didn't like how much effort it cost him to utter the word.

"Logan…," she gasped in surprise but hid behind him with their child as the soldier raised their weapons to shoot them as she guessed. While she pressed their crying baby against her chest and tried to protect the girl with her body, she shut her eyes tightly and waited for the bullets to come. But they never came. Instead the soldiers suddenly screamed and Wolverine began to growl at someone else. Her eyes grew wide as she realized who was standing in front of her…

"My dear, tell him to stand down or I have to hurt him," Magneto said with a glare at the feral. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy doing it," he added and smiled in amusement. "And please… Tell him to cover himself or I fear that I won't keep my lunch inside…"

"What…?" the redhead said and got slowly up, not believing that he was here or that Heather and Narya from the Alpha Flight team joined him next. "How…?!"

"Jean, we have to hurry," the other redhead told her in an urgent voice. "S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to blow up the whole place in 15 minutes. We have to get out of here!"

"Logan?" Narya asked in confusion since the feral was still growling at them and suddenly lashed out.

Joining his side, Jean laid a calming hand on Wolverine's arm. "They are friends," she said, but he frowned. "They want to help. They mean no harm."

"I doubt he understands it," Magneto said and used his powers to immobilize Wolverine, which angered the mutant even more. At the same time he opened the door and nodded. "We should leave, my dear."

"Did you find the others?!" Jean asked while being escorted by them. She watched how Magneto kept Wolverine in the air and forced him in that way to come with them. She knew if the master of magnetism didn't pay attention for only a split second that the feral would kill him instantly. The growls were hint enough that the mutant was furious beyond any limits.

"The rest is looking for them. I don't know," Heather replied and led her out of a door and into a snowy field. From afar they could see the military cars that read S.H.I.E.L.D. and three bigger planes with the same emblem. "We'll tell you everything as soon as we're home. Your Professor is already waiting for you in there," she added and pointed at the plane to the right.

"He needs to put this one here down for good," Magneto mumbled with a glare at the still raging Wolverine.

"Stop hurting him!" Jean snapped and the man chuckled.

"My dear, I'd rather hurt him than let him hurt me," he replied and walked up the ramp. "Charles, I think you should out your lapdog down."

"Jean, are you alright?!" the Professor asked concerned and it hurt him to see how the redhead began to sob in relief. "I'm so sorry it took so long, but they had telepathic shields and we couldn't find you." He hugged her and stroked over her back, while he noticed the annoyed look Magneto gave him. "What's wrong with Logan?"

"I don't know…," she sniffed and ran a hand over her face. "I think they wiped his mind or something like that. He doesn't understand us and acts all feral."

"That's not a surprise…," Magneto mumbled. "We should put him in chains or into a cage."

"No!" Jean disagreed and walked over to him. "I can handle him."

"Jean, are you sure?" Charles asked concerned.

"Yes, I think so…" Carefully, she stopped in front of the raging Wolverine and reached out until her hand touched his shoulder. "It's okay. They mean no harm," she tried to calm him, but it was useless and she realized that he was too caught up in a full berserker rage.

"As I said…," Magneto smiled and forced the Wolverine's arms onto his back, while he made chains out of some steel pieces. It didn't take long and the feral lay in a cage, his arms, hand and legs tied together, much to the redhead's displeasure. "Much better…"

"You only anger him more…," Narya mumbled and looked up when her com beeped. "Okay, they seem to have everyone."

"What about Scott?" Jean asked as the ramp closed. "He wasn't in the cells with us…"

"We'll tell you later. We need to get away from here before S.H.I.E.L.D. blows up the whole facility," Heather said. "Take your seats and buckle up please.

"Can you take her?" Jean asked the Professor and handed him Sara.

"What are you doing?" Narya asked and turned around in her seat.

"I don't want him to think that I sold him to the enemy again," Jean replied dryly and went into the cage, where Wolverine was still baring his teeth and growling. "It's okay…," she tried to soothe him. "We're going home…"

Looking at her through black, enraged eyes, he tried to understand what was going on, why those men had put him into chains and cage, why his female was voluntarily coming into the cage, why the bald man was holding his cub, why they didn't hurt his female so far… He didn't understand it… His eyes switched to his female as she began to stroke through his hair and he frowned at her. He figured that she was sad, he could see those wet drops on her cheeks. Purring, he tried to nuzzle her, but the chains kept him from doing so, so he growled again.

Jean started at the plane shook and a giant explosion could be heard on the outside. She knew that the facility had been blown up and moved closer to Logan to seek his warmth, while her eyes were closed in relief. She knew it would take a long time before she could realize everything that had happened to them, hoped that the others were fine too…

"Jean?" she heard the Professor asking and turned her head. "Are you alright?"

Thinking hard about it, she shook her head in the end. "No,… I'm not alright…," she admitted and rested her head on Logan's shoulder…

**I know the chapter is short but I thought the ending was okay. In that way I can start the next chapter at the mansion. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it was rushed, but there are still flashbacks possible. ; ) Thanks to all reviewers. Please let me know what you think!! See ya! Oh, and suggestions are always welcome!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**For those who haven't read it yet: I'll drop out of Vows until I'll have finished Return to Weapon X. My college schedule is a pretty busy one this semester and I really don't have the time to write on 3 stories at once. Therefore, Descena will carry on with Vows until I'm done here and then we'll both go on writing. Of course I'll help her with the story in the meanwhile, but I won't write anything for it, except maybe minor scenes. Sorry for that, but due to a switch of colleges I have to do at least 18 or 20 additional courses in the next semesters, which sucks pretty much. But that's German colleges for ya. In my opinion we have to do way too much in order to become teachers…**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

While Moira and her assistant took care of the group the Professor remained at the door of the infirmary and watched the whole procedure. Thoughtfully, his eyes were fixed on his "children", his mind linked to everyone to keep track on their thoughts and emotions. He still didn't know everything that had happened, the worry and fear for them was mirrored on his face.

"Charles…," Moira suddenly said and beckoned him to follow her to the outside where Magneto was still waiting and kept Logan immobile against the wall.

"Erik!" the Professor said rather angrily, since he could tell that Wolverine wanted to go on a killing rampage in his rage by now.

"What else am I supposed to do with him, Charles?" the master of magnetism shrugged nonchalantly and was bad in hiding how much he actually enjoyed it.

"Logan, sleep!" Charles said and instantly the feral dropped to the ground.

"You could have done this way earlier, old friend…"

"What did you find out, Moira?"

The woman sighed and crossed her arms. "They are all dehydrated and judging from their weight loss, they haven't gotten much to eat either. Bobby is suffering from a lack of temperature control, but he will be fine again soon. Rogue and Scott are a completely different matter though…"

"What about them?" Charles asked and leant forward a bit.

"I don't know for sure… They must have performed some surgery on Scott's brain, probably to try to help him regain control over his mutation in order to…"

"…make sure that they can control him," Magneto grunted and crossed his arms. "To create a weapon…"

"Yes," she nodded and the Professor sighed.

"How much damage did he take from it?" he asked deeply worried.

"I still have to take some tests. The scientists seemed to have been good ones. At least they knew what they were doing. But he's in some kind of…coma," Moira explained. "Rogue was beaten up pretty badly and is still suffering from a shock. Two ribs are broken and I had to relocate her shoulder. Kitty's hand was broken due to some impact from the outside. I'll have to perform a surgery on it." She took a quick look at her chart. "Jubilee is fine physically, but I'd suggest she talks to someone about what has happened. Kurt was given some drugs but he will be fine as soon as he starts to drinking and eating normally again."

"What about Jean?" Charles asked and held her gaze.

"Jean…," she began and shook her head. "I don't know… Physically, she seems to be fine. Mentally…"

He sighed. "And Sara?"

"They told me that radioactive material was used on her several times to make her mutation kick in," she said and saw how Magneto's eyes narrows to slits, while Charles leant back in his wheelchair. "As a result she already has an active healing factor, which has probably saved her, and three bone claws on each hand. What bothers me is that I can't tell yet how the girl will evolve. I know that radioactive material affects the X-gene greatly, but there is no way in telling in what way it will affect Sara later in her life."

"Does that mean…," Magneto said and let go of the wall against which he had leant, "that Wolverine's brat could turn into a weapon of mass destruction or worse?"

"As I said… I can't tell…"

"Then she shouldn't be here!"

"Erik!"

"No, Charles!" Magneto disagreed. "You know what kind of animal her father is and you know very well the potential of Jean… That girl is dangerous!"

"We can't tell yet!" the Professor replied through gritted teeth and both men began to stare each other down.

"Ororo told me that one of the soldiers has shot Sara right through the heart…," Moira intervened and knew she had their attention once more. "It took her only a couple of minutes to heal… I think I might be able to find out via some more tests how greatly the girl was affected. If we know her potential, we can intervene before something happens."

"I doubt Jean would allow any more tests on her so soon…," Charles sighed and folded his hands. "We should give her some time… I'll talk to her as soon as she feels better."

"What do you intend to do with that thing?" Magneto asked with a nod at Wolverine.

Ignoring the insult, his opposite shook his head. "I don't pick up on any human traits… I will lock him up until I know about everything that has happened…."

Magneto chuckled. "So you are still determined to keep that animal at your school?!"

"Logan is not an animal, Erik!" Charles warned him.

Hearing the growl behind him, the master of magnetism smirked sarcastically. "Doesn't sound human to me either, old friend," he replied and turned around. "I think my job here is done. Good-bye, Charles."

"Thank you for your help, Erik," the Professor said mentally and turned his attention back to the still unconscious Wolverine. "What have they done to you this time, Logan…?" he mumbled and tried to reach the man once more by concentrating on his brainwaves. It was futile again. There was nothing at all that felt like the man. All he was able to pick up on were the primal instincts of an animal that only knew survival. "Could you tell Peter to bring Logan to the holding cells, please? I have to make some phone calls."

"Of course…," Moira nodded and watched him disappearing behind the elevator doors, as Jean stepped out of the infirmary with her daughter on her arm. "Jean, you shouldn't…"

"Can we go?"

"Actually no. You're in no condition to get up at all," Moira said worriedly. "You're dehydrated and need nutrition too…"

The redhead sighed tiredly. "All I want is a shower and to sleep, Moira. I'll eat some soup and drink water or tea before I'll go to bed." Her eyes fell on Logan. "Why is he lying here on the ground?!"

"Charles wants to lock him up until he has found a way to help him."

"He'll only make him mad…," Jean mumbled and knelt down to touch Wolverine's bare chest. "I'll take care of him."

"Jean, he is dangerous! He tried to kill Erik when…," Moira intervened, but was cut off.

"Magneto treated him like an animal. No better than those men," the redhead said angered. "Logan stays with me. He knows and trusts me and he'll get angry if neither I nor Sara are with him when he wakes up."

"But where do you intend to keep him?!"

"In my room, where else?" she said and reached out with her mind to the feral, who soon began to stir.

As soon as Wolverine realized where he was and picked up on the stink of lab and sterile things, he jumped up and extracted his claws. Disoriented, he looked around, sniffed, growled, tried to figure out where the hell he was, why he hadn't noticed that men had taken him away, tried to find a weak spot in this endless corridor… Not knowing where or when he was, he looked into every direction until he saw her…

"Jean…," Moira stuttered and began to back off as Wolverine's angry eyes never left hers.

"Logan…," Jean said softly and instantly he looked at her. "She's a friend! She is not an enemy, okay? You're home!" she tried to soothe him but he frowned.

He didn't understand at all what she was saying to him. Home, friend, enemy were words without a meaning to him.

She sighed. "Home, Logan… Shelter, a cave?" she tried it. Still all he did was tilting his head with a frown.

"He doesn't understand us, huh?" Moira guessed and saw out of the corner of her eyes that Jean nodded. "He should be locked up until Charles finds a way to help him, Jean. Think about the children at the school. What if he feels threatened and attacks them?!"

"I won't lock him up!" Jean snapped angrily and took Wolverine's hand. "I won't allow anyone else to treat him like an animal ever again!" she added and dragged him with her powers towards the elevator.

Wolverine started when the doors went shut and backed off against the wall, heavily panting in fear. He was trapped, they had him again, they would come for them again…

"It's okay…," Jean tried to soothe him. "It's an elevator that will take us to the next level… See?" she said as the doors opened again and she stepped out of the cabin. "It's okay, Logan. Come here." She watched how he stared at her with widened eyes, his head constantly switching to all sides around him, his breathing coming way too fast. She knew he was scared, knew he thought that his enemies were close by. "Logan!" she tried once more and took his hand. "Come on…" Watching, how he followed her mistrustful on all fours, still not making any break from looking around and checking his surroundings with his senses, Jean began to feel worried. She began to ask herself what she could do to help him, what would happen if he never regained his memories, if he was stuck in that animal like behavior…

To her it took ages to finally reach their old room and her hope that he would start remembering by seeing and smelling his old things were shattered as soon as she had locked the door behind them. Hearing it, Wolverine swirled around and began to growl furiously, thought that they had just been trapped again.

"Logan!" Jean had to say for several times until he finally stopped pulling and pushing against his room door. "It's your room, don't you smell it?!" she asked but he frowned. "Gods…," Jean sighed and sat down on his bed to run both hands over her face after she had put Sara next to her. "Don't tell me we really have to teach you everything again?" she mumbled and looked up, her tired and desperate eyes falling on his. "It's your room, your home… You must know that scent, you recognized mine and Sara's too after a moment…" Getting up, she took one of his shirts and held it out for him to sniff at. Frowning, Wolverine tried to figure out what she wanted from him now. "Here… It's your scent on it," she said and showed him what she wanted him to do. It took a moment but in the end he finally began to sniff. "It's yours… Everything in this room is yours. It's your home," she tried to explain.

"Ho…me…," Wolverine tried to mimic the noise she had made and Jean nodded, just to slap her forehead next.

"My things are in my room… And Sara's too," she remembered. "Damn it…" Thinking about what to do, she looked at him. "Come," she said and beckoned him to follow her, which he did reluctantly. "You can't keep on running around naked, Logan… And you are in a desperate need for a shower too."

Wolverine watched how she did something to a weird looking thing in the next room and jumped when water suddenly began to come out of the wall. "Nno!" he grunted and tried to pull her away, figured that they would drown if the water kept coming at that speed.

"Yes, you need one," Jean insisted and pulled him back into the bathroom with her powers. "Take a bath while I'm getting my things, okay? Just stay here!" she begged him but he switched his attention from the water to her in an instant.

"Nno!" he grunted once more, began to ask himself if his mate didn't see the danger she was in. As helpless as their cub was she would drown for sure.

"Logan!" the redhead sighed since he had grabbed her hand once more and tried to pull her away from the bathroom. Finally, she understood. "It's not dangerous, okay?" she tried to soothe him. "Look," she added and stopped the water when the bathtub was half full. "See? No harm. It's just water with good smelling stuff in it." Seeing his frown, she groaned and tried to push him into the tub with her powers. In the end she had to give up on it and thought that maybe, if she showed him that it was okay and didn't mean any harm to him, would finally convince him of taking a bath.

Wolverine watched how she began to undress and stepped into the tank next. Obviously, he thought, she really didn't know in what kind of danger she was in…

Jean in the meanwhile began to clean her hair and skin and looked at him next. "Come here," she tried and waited for him to come closer. In the end, he stopped next to the tub and sniffed, then tried to see if there were any dangers within the water or hiding somewhere else. He backed off a bit as she suddenly took his hand and tried to pull him closer again. Wolverine figured that his mate obviously wanted him to join her, but he didn't trust those men and their things. If he wanted to get clean, he'd jump into the river on the outside…

Mistrustful, he reached out until his hand touched the water and withdrew it instantly with a growl. It was warm, he didn't like it. He was used to cold water that hurt him. Warm, smelly water couldn't be good…

"Logan…," Jean said as calm as possible and tried to pull him closer again. "It's okay. You can come in here, see?" she asked and this time he allowed his arm to disappear in the water.

After waiting a while for an animal to attack his arm, he dunked his head into the tub next to make sure there was really no one else waiting for him.

"What are you d…?!" Jean began and gasped in surprise as Wolverine jumped head first into the tub next, made huge amounts of water splash onto the ground and reappeared right in front of her. "Idiot…," she cursed and shook her head. "There was no need for you to jump… You can't jump into a tub!"

Wolverine just looked at her with furrowed brows and asked himself if she didn't know that he had to see where he was going, to see if there were dangers underwater… If he had stepped into it with his legs first, someone could have bitten him or even done worse… Why didn't she understand that?

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up," she said and reached out to take his shampoo with which she began to wash his hair, much to his dislike. Nevertheless, his growls instantly stopped as she began to clean his body next with lots of soap and a cloth. "You like that, huh?" Jean asked and shook her head since he was pouring aloud.

While her task had been difficult first, it became nearly impossible next. Wolverine enjoyed way too much what she was doing to her liking and he didn't want her to end. He constantly turned around and leant into her scrubbing, his pouring getting louder and she began to ask herself how she could clean his private parts next without him jumping her right there in the tub. "Logan, hold still!" Jean demanded and used her powers on him, which again angered the Wolverine. He wanted his mate to go on with whatever it was she was doing, since he liked it.

His growl stopped as soon as she began to wash the parts that were still left and he just looked at her. He looked at her flushed face and heard her rapid heartbeat, began to ask himself why she wanted to mate with him, when he didn't intend to do it at all… Asked herself if she didn't know what he did…

"I'm sorry…," Jean mumbled and put the cloth aside. She then took the shower head and began to rinse his hair and body, felt how his eyes were burning into her as she stood naked in front of him later and was toweling him off next. "Okay…," she said exhausted and wrapped her hair and body into two other towels after cleaning the bathroom floor, and walked over into the bedroom afterwards to look for something for him to wear. She knew the hardest part came now. Wolverine hated clothes, to him clothing was unnecessary and not normal. But he surprised her by just allowing her to dress him in sweatpants and even more so when he remained on the same spot after being told so, and gave her the chance to slip into her other room to get Sara's and her things. When she returned he was sitting on all fours at the window and was looking out into the night and garden. "I know you want to be on the outside, but you can't," Jean said and locked the door again. "I'll give Sara a quick bath, okay? Be right back."

Wolverine remained on the same spot and looked longingly out of the window. He wanted to be in that wood and roam free in it, wanted to find a shelter and then go hunting for food. He was hungry, a lot and his stomach was once more making those weird noises. When his mate called him he turned his head, heard her saying something and pointing at the door. Whatever it was she was telling him, he didn't care about it and looked back at the wood that was illuminated by the light of the moon. He wondered why his mate preferred to stay in here in that prison? Why she didn't want to be out there with him…

It took a while until she came back and when she did she brought several things with her. He watched her feeding their cub, then putting her back on the bed and handing him something that looked like food. While his mate was slowly eating, he sniffed at the things she had given him.

"You need to eat and drink something," Jean said and pointed at the bowl with water and the pizza she had heated for him. She went on eating her chicken soup and emptied two bottles of water next, while he swallowed all the water in his bowl nearly at once and sniffed once more at the pizza. "You like that pizza, Logan… It's your favorite," she said and watched how he slowly began to chew on it. Satisfied that he finally began to wolf it down, she filled his bowl with new water and went under the sheets next. She was exhausted, felt completely drained and only wanted to sleep. "Lie down, Logan…," she said and pulled the sheets aside for him. Still, he remained on the ground next to her. "Come on, I'm tired…," she begged and yawned.

Wolverine sniffed at the sheets and guessed that it was a larger version of that thing his mate had liked so much when those men had caught her. Carefully, he hopped onto the bed and sniffed at the pillows and blankets next. When he realized that his mate and cub had already fallen asleep, he finally allowed himself to lie down next to them, but refused to sleep. He still didn't know where they were, why they were here and why those two –legged animals were nowhere in sight… He wanted to be on alert, wanted to catch them the next time they would come for them. But still, he too was too exhausted in the end to stay awake for much longer…

**I actually wanted to type the beginning, but I typed the whole 10 pages through to the end. LOL And now it's 5:30 a.m. here and I should really go to bed now… Sorry for keeping you waiting. I only have time to type on Tuesdays and Wednesdays (which is today here) and then not much, except I'll type at night. I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks to all reviewers and please leave a review after reading!! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

When Jean awoke on the next morning the first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move. A look aside calmed her nerves since it was only Wolverine, who must have moved around a lot in his sleep and now the sheets were tightly wrapped around her, as were his arms that held her in a strong, possessive grip, and one leg, while his head rested between her shoulder and neck. She could feel his warm and steady breathing against her skin and it sent shivers down her spine, the soft purrs and growls told her that he was still very much asleep and obviously fully satisfied with his position.

Jean's emerald green eyes looked aside and smiled weakly at her daughter, who was hardly awake and yawned. "Still tired, baby?" she whispered and reached out to caress Sara's cheek lovingly. While she felt happy that they were finally home and away from that hellhole, her mind was deeply worried for the child and what kind of aftereffects the treatment might have on her. With Sara slowly dozing off again and Wolverine still heaving even breaths, the redhead freed herself out of his grip and the cotton prison and walked over to the bathroom to shower. She enjoyed how the water began to pour down her skin, hoped to be able to wash away the last remains of that hell and threw her head back with closed eyes. Startled, she turned as the shower curtain was push aside and something big landed in the tub. "Jesus, Logan…," Jean gasped and had to heave a deep breath in order to calm her racing heart again. She began to frown when he handed her yesterday's washcloth and looked at her expectantly. A groan escaped her lips as she understood what he wanted. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she said with a look at him and he frowned, not knowing why his mate reacted the way she did.

Wolverine tilted his head, believing that he had figured what the tone in her voice meant for him. "No?" he asked.

"No!" Jean replied, thinking how cute that gesture looked, and handed the cloth back to him after putting some shower gel on it. "You can do it yourself, Logan." Turning back around, while he frowned at the cloth, she began to go on washing her hair and froze as he clumsily began to wash her back with the washcloth. Sighing, she shook her head but didn't stop him from doing so, even if she knew that he would leave marks as much pressure as he used. When she was done with taking a shower, she turned off the water and reached for two towels, used one to wrap her hair into it and the other one for her body. She was aware of him watching her, so she turned to look at him and realized how lost he seemed to be. "Look," Jean said and turned the water back on, held the washcloth underneath it and applied new shower gel to it. "You do it like that," she went on and covered his hand with hers to show him how washing oneself worked. After a while she withdrew her hand. "Take a shower, okay? I need to feed Sara."

Wolverine watched how she closed the curtain and heard her disappearing much to his dislike. He didn't know what she wanted him to do. He liked the whole cleaning procedure much more when she did it. In the end he went on doing what she had showed him and remembered that she had done something to his hair the day before. The washcloth fell to the ground as he turned his attention to the bottles that stood on a small shelf. Blindly grabbing for one, he took it and squeezed until the shampoo landed on the tiles. Dropping the bottle, he reached out and ran his hand through the slimy stuff before he copied what she had done on the evening before and washed his hair.

Jean looked up from watching her daughter drinking and was about to stop him as Wolverine already jumped out of the shower and shook his body like a dog that wanted to get rid of the water in his fur. "Logan…," she sighed and leant her head against the headboard after shaking it. She really had no clue what to do about his behavior and how to drag Logan back to the surface. In fact there was no trace of Logan at all in the man's mind. While he came over and remained next to the bed on all fours, watching how she fed their daughter, Jean reached out to run a hand through his dripping wet hair. She wondered how they were supposed to have breakfast with him hating all humans beside her and his child. She pulled Sara up and began to pat her back.

After Wolverine had pulled on some pants she risked to go downstairs with him and was glad that he allowed her to drag him with her. While she began to prepare something to eat, he roamed the kitchen and sniffed through all cabinets available.

"Morning," Jean heard Ororo saying and had hardly the time to react after hearing the _snikt_, before her friends would have been impaled on Wolverine's claws.

Ororo, Jubilee, Kurt and Bobby just stared at the end of the claws in shock, the fear clearly mirrored on their faces. Wolverine bared his teeth with a loud growl and stared them down. He should have know that men would catch up with him and his pack, but this time he'd make sure that it was the last time for them.

"Logan, no!" Jean said, still holding him captive with her powers and stepped between him and her friends. "No!"

Confused he looked at her, wondered why she was protecting those animals. He hated them, hated them for what they had done to him, wanted to kill all of them for it… Growling even louder, he narrowed his eyes and tensed his muscles. He hated them…

"Logan, they are friends!" Jean said and noticed that Piotr, Kitty and Rogue had arrived now too. "They won't harm us, okay? They are your friends!"

"What's going on?!" Kitty asked confused and held her arm that was stuck in a cast.

"He doesn't know who we are…," Ororo mumbled and a shiver ran down her spine as she met Wolverine's cold and merciless eyes. The only thing she saw was death in them…

"Just move to the opposite side of the kitchen, okay?" the redhead suggested and pushed the feral back with her powers, just to see how this one dropped unconsciously to the ground.

"Oh my God, what did you do?!" Rogue gasped.

"Jean didn't do anything. I did," they heard the Professor saying and turned just in time to see him stopping next to them. "I need to talk to you. All of you. I suggest we move breakfast into my office," he said and had barely turned around as he stopped again. "Peter, if you'd be so nice to carry Logan? Thank you."  
"But…," the man said and gave the feral a rather scared look.

"Don't worry! He won't wake up until I let him," Charles soothed him and waited in his office for everyone to gather in it. He smiled at Rogue who poured him tea and waited for her to sit back down before he began to speak. "I think we should first start with what happened, don't you agree?"

"Where have you and the students been hiding?" Ororo asked and pulled her legs close.

"We all went to the safehouses we had picked in case that an attack like this every happened. I then gathered the students and we went to Genosha," he told her and didn't have to look up in order to know in what way they were staring at him.

"You…you stayed with Magneto?!" Kitty asked shocked and looked at Piotr, who nodded in confirmation.

"But…how did you find us all of a sudden?" Rogue asked.

The Professor smiled and leant back in his wheelchair. "You can come in now."

Confused, the X-Men turned their heads when the door opened all of a sudden. A shocked gasped echoed through the room and the color seemed to disappear completely from their faces as they recognized who was standing in the same room.

"Oh my God…," Ororo whispered, her eyes wide and her heart racing in her chest. "Hank…"

"But…," Kitty stuttered and shook her head. "But… He shot you."

"Hank…," the weather goddess sobbed and got up to throw her arms around the man that was like a brother to her. While she cried into his chest he pulled her over to the sofa and sat down on it with her next to him. "How?!"

"The bullet was stuck in his ribcage. If Hank hadn't such a massive built and his bones weren't thicker than a normal man's, he would have been dead instantly. Their mistake was," the Professor began while watching them, "to take him back to Washington and leave him to die in his apartment, not knowing that he had an appointment with a fellow politician. She found him and he managed to tell her to give me a call. He overheard the conversation between two WX soldiers, who complained about being forced to take a corpse all the way from Quebec to Washington. Knowing the location, Erik sent Mystique into the facility. When she contacted us we had proof that they held you captive in it and she also told us that she would try to help you to escape…"

"She was the soldier who left my handcuffs open after deactivating that collar…," Rogue said. "And I already wondered why that soldier did it…"

The Professor nodded. "Afterwards I made some phone calls and Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Alpha Flight assured me to help us."

"Fury never agrees on anything without wanting to have something in return, Charles," Hank said.

"Let's say he still owed me," the bald man smiled mysteriously. "Anyway, we were watching the facility as Kitty and Jubilee appeared in a stolen car."

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Jubilee complained. "We thought they caught us and we were about to die…"

"I am sorry."

"You better be…," she sulked and hugged her legs. "What about Wolvie?"

Sighing, the Professor gave the still unconscious feral a look. "To be honest I don't know…," he said. "Fury let me have a look at the videotapes WX has made and…"

"And what?!" Jean asked while she held Sara against her chest and used her free hand to stroke though Wolverine's still damp hair. "What did they do to him?!"

"From what Sabretooth has told me they call it reprogramming. They used it on Logan before and this procedure was partially responsible for his amnesia," he explained with a look at the man. "His healing factor works as a mechanism of protection on his brain and consciousness. If something too traumatic happens to him and his consciousness can't deal with it, his healing factor makes him forget about it."

"But…when his healing factor just…healed the trauma," Rogue began and looked aside when Bobby rested his head on her shoulder. She didn't like it at all that he still looked feverish and sick. "Then you should be able to… I don't know… To access his memories, right?"

"I'm afraid no…"

"Vhy not?" Kurt asked.

"The trauma he suffered by those experiments and the healing procedure is only one side of it," Charles explained further and folded his hands. "This time they made sure he wouldn't remember anything."

"By doing what?!" Jean demanded to know, her voice already indicating that she feared the answer.

"You know… When Logan escaped from Weapon X the first time, he killed everyone in that facility in his rage. There was one man that had to patrol the area that day and Wolverine ran into him on his way out. He attacked him, injured him badly and left his face disfigured, but he hadn't made sure that the man was dead," he told them. "His wife left him with his children and he blamed Logan for it. In fact he became possessed with the thought of revenge."

"Revenge on Logan…," Kitty mumbled.

"Exactly. He wanted revenge and began to call himself the Director. He soon took over Weapon X and found in Stryker the perfect man for his aims, since Stryker once worked with Logan and knew him. So they began to make a plan, which, in the end, worked out." The Professor paused and sipped on his tea. "From what I know they knew where Logan was, knew about the school and everything else. They must have watched us for a good while to know when things took place here in order to plan their attack that precisely…"

"That still didn't answer my question, Charles," Jean said. "What did they do to him?"

"From what the videotape showed the Director first gave the order to bond a bone with adamantium that hadn't been coated before. He made sure that they didn't use any drugs during it," he replied and took notice of the curses. "He then told him that he would take all the things away from Logan as he, in his opinion, had done to him. He wanted to turn Logan into a mindless killing machine again, forcing him to kill all of you first before he would have sent him after me and the rest of the school to set an example. In order to achieve that, he knew that he had to erase Logan's mind. So he used high voltage on his head…"

Seeing how Jean closed her eyes and lowered her head and how Hank looked grim, Ororo looked back at the Professor. "But…what does that mean?!"

"It's like rebooting a computer…," Hank said after a moment of silence. "The procedure is rarely used in medicine, only when there's no other way. To be honest I only heard about two cases in the US so far. By using high voltage on someone's brain it's practically set back to zero. No memories, no knowledge of anything you knew before. That means he doesn't remember how to speak, read or write, he doesn't know us, who he is, where he is, when he is… Nothing."

"And…there's no way of changing it?" Jubilee asked. "You know…like a back-up?!"

"I'm afraid no…," the Professor said sadly and lowered his head. He looked aside just to notice how the redhead was still stroking through Wolverine's hair and looked like a picture of misery. He didn't even want to know how she felt and what this must mean to her. Seeing how tears fell on the feral's face, he lowered his head. "Jean, I talked to Alpha Flight and made an arrangement with them. Heather and John dealt with Logan in that state before. They know what to do."

"So?" she asked hoarsely and without tearing her eyes away from the man.

"So I will fly up to Canada with Logan and help them with the whole procedure. I'll leave tomorrow." This made her look up, a frown visible on her face. "It's better if you and Sara stay here. Wolverine wants to protect you and his child. He won't cooperate at all if you are around him. I promise you that I'll keep you up to date on everything, but I need you to be patient and stay here."

"And what if you can't help him? If he's stuck in this feral form?" she asked after a long silence.

"I won't hand Logan over to the authorities if it's that what you mean," Charles assured her. "I know that they would only use him for experiments. We actually found a female clone of him at the facility."

"You what?!" Ororo asked shocked. "A clone?!"

"Yes," he nodded. "They named her X-23. As far as the files told me it was their 23rd attempt of trying to clone Wolverine. Since they couldn't create a male clone, they tried to create a female one and succeeded."

"And where is that clone now?!"

"I don't know… I think she must have fled in that chaos. Or…she was still inside when the facility was blown up." Charles shook his head. "Anyway…if you'll excuse me know. I have to do another session with Scott."

"How is he?" Hank asked concerned.

"Better than we thought. I'll try to wake him up from the coma he's in," the Professor said and stopped at the door as he remembered something. "Oh, and Moira would like to talk to you Rogue and you too Jubilee."

"I already told her that I don't need help," the latter said but followed the man reluctantly after rolling her eyes.

"Peter, be so nice and carry Logan back to his room. Jean you should make sure that he stays in the room with you. I don't want to have to lock him up," he said and left with the two girls.

After Jean had gotten enough to eat for both of them and had placed the things on the bedside table next to her, she used her powers to lock the door. While Sara was peacefully sleeping in her bed the redhead lay down next to the feral and reached out to stroke through his hair. She was deeply worried for their future, if there was any at all for them. She began to ask what would happen if he was truly lost in that state, what would happen if Charles managed to turn him back into a man, but a man without any memories of her, what they had and their child. She cursed herself for letting him go back to Canada that day. If he had stayed, he'd have picked up on the attack, she was sure of it…

Seeing that he began to stir and growl, she figured that Charles released the hold on his mind and it didn't take long for Wolverine to wake up. "Hey…," Jean said and cupped his face, her eyes looking sad.

Confused he took a look around, asked himself how he had gotten back to that room, where his cub was. After picking up on her in an odd looking thing, he allowed himself to rest against the pillows once more. Still he began to worry when he noticed that his female was crying again. He didn't understand why, guessed that those two-legged animals had hurt her. Frowning, when she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to cry into his chest for good next, Wolverine didn't know what else he could do for his mate than to pull her into a protective embrace.

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will include a jump in time and maybe a surprise (start guessing lol). Oh, and I don't know why, but I thought the thought of him doing this headtilt and asking No?** **was cute.**** Please leave a review! See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**

* * *

  
**

**Yaaaaay! Hugh was finally named Sexiest Man Alive! Well….who else? LOL**

**He probably got me inspires. LOL The next chapter is almost done, but I won't be able to type the ending before Tuesday/Wednesday. I have to go to college on both Saturday and Sunday and since Sunday is my birthday and my grandpa decided that he has to come over on that day (even if I told him that I won't be back from college before maybe 6 p.m.), I won't have the time to write.**

**Enjoy reading the chapter!! Well, at least I hope you guys do. I know it's short. The next one is longer. ; )  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

"Hey," Ororo said and looked up from the huge plate with noodles that she was sharing with Kurt. "Feeling better?" she asked concerned since her friend wasn't feeling that well for weeks by now.

"Not really," Jean said and walked over to the fridge with Sara on her arm. "What about you and your _date_?"

"It's NOT a date," her best friend groaned and rolled her eyes in a dramatic way. "We're just… Well we're just having a late dinner together. Right?"

"Ja," Kurt nodded and smiled at the little girl, who was looking at them over Jean's shoulder. "How is the little one?"

"She's fine…," the redhead said and sat down on a stool to drink her orange juice.

Ororo and Kurt exchanged a concerned look with each other. They knew why the woman was so silent lately. "Did you hear anything from the Professor today?" she asked and made Jean look up. She shook her head. "Well, he's in Canada for nearly four months by now…"

"The last thing he told me about was how Logan made progress in reading and wrecked a room in frustration because it's going so slow." Jean shrugged and smiled at Sara when the girl made cooing noises and reached out with her small hands. "I just miss him…"

"Well…," Ororo said and drew circles in the noodles with her fork, "the only advantage the whole situation has for you is that you two might have another chance."

"I don't even know yet if Logan will even remember me or Sara, 'Ro…," Jean said with a heavy sigh. "What if he doesn't accept her or me, or what if he runs into someone else and…"

"Jean, don't think so negative!"

"Logan vill remember you," Kurt added with a nod. "He knows your scent."

"Right. And he was taken with you from the moment he set eyes on you," Ororo said with a smile that grew when Kurt smiled back. "That you miss him is already a good sign. I mean the two of you had serious problems, but it's not as if you can't work them out. Maybe this really is another chance for the two of you."

"I don't know…," Jean said and got up to throw the bottle away. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Sighing, Ororo let the fork fall. "She really isn't feeling well at all…"

"She's vorried," Kurt shrugged and took the empty plate to put it into the sink. "I think I'll go to bed too."

"Yeah, me too." Together they walked back upstairs and stopped in front of her door, where she smiled at him. They had nearly spent the whole day together with talking, or taking walks, or eating breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Since the incident they had grown very close and she had slept in his room in the first few weeks after returning home. She just couldn't find any rest in her room, all alone and without anyone to hold onto. So Ororo had sneaked over to his room and had blushed furiously after asking him if she could stay with him for the night. Now she didn't want to be alone either…but the reason was a different one. She really liked him and enjoyed his company… "Kurt…?" Ororo began and took his hand, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Ja…?" he asked and held her gaze when she looked up again.

"Would you…stay with me tonight?" she finally said, her heart pounding so strongly that she began to ask herself if he could hear it. To her surprise he leant in and kissed her lightly.

"Gladly…," he whispered and returned the warm smile he was given. After taking her hand, he followed her into her room and closed the door.

* * *

While he looked at his patient Hank pushed down his reading glasses a bit. "The progress you made is really incredible, Scott," he remarked and went through the chart once more. "I'm impressed, really… The test results are even better than the old ones. Your brain works fine and your reactions to impulses are perfectly fine too."

"So you think I can start teaching in the next term again?" Scott asked and pulled the sweatshirt over his head. "Because I'm sick of lying around, you know…"

Hank chuckled. "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to do it, my friend."

"Good. Anything else?"

"No, that was actually all," the furry mutant replied and heard his friend leaving. Hank took one of his books and smiled at the ceiling. With a quick jump he glued to it and began to read.

"Hank?" Moira asked and entered the lab, confused that the mutant was nowhere in sight.

"Yes?"

She frowned and looked up, just to shriek in the next second, which made him chuckle. "Jeez… I should have known you're doing that again."

With a quick turn he landed back on his feet. "What can I do for you, my dear?" he asked and smiled warmly at her.

"I was wondering if you…," Moira began and brushed a strand aside. She bit her lip nervously. "Well, there's this theatre play and…"

"Yes, I will accompany you. In fact it would be an honor," Hank smiled and she blushed. "When do you intend to go and see it?"

"Tomorrow actually," she said and he nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

Smiling, she went over to hug him. "Can I help you with anything?"

He chuckled. "I'm actually done with working today," he replied and put the book aside. "How about taking a walk in the garden? I heard the weather was quiet nice today."

"It would be my pleasure," Moira said and took the arm he offered. "There was actually a quiet interesting new result on mutant genetics about which I wanted to talk with you."

"Then let's hear what they found out," Hank replied and they disappeared in the elevator together.

* * *

While her head was resting in one hand and her eyes constantly switched to the windows of her room and took in the snowy scenery of December, Ororo went on grading the essays in front of her. From the outside she could still hear the snowball fight that was going on for two hours straight by now and she asked herself how children could never get enough of it. As her eyes looked at an old picture of Jean, Hank, Scott and herself, she smiled and remembered that they hadn't been any different. In a couple of weeks was Christmas and she knew that the fights would get even worse over the holidays.

"'Ro?" she heard Jean asking and turned her head.

"Don't tell me you want to take part in it…," the weather goddess said, since the redhead was dressed in a thick jacket, a scarf and gloves.

"What? No!" Jean replied and shook her head. "I just wanted to ask if you could check on Sara from time to time. I need to go and by some things from the market. She's sleeping right now and I left the door open, so that you can hear if she's crying."

"Sure, no problem. Just be careful with the car," Ororo smiled teasingly. "You know how Scott reacts if there's the tiniest scratch in his babies."

"And he heard that!" she heard Scott saying from opposite of her room and laughed.

"But it's true!" she called back.

"I'll make it quick. Promise!" Jean assured her and left.

Sighing, Ororo went on with grading as a _bamf _behind her announced Kurt's entrance. "Guten Tag!" he smiled and put a cup with steaming tea and some cookies next to her, before he leant in for a kiss. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" she cooed and glared at Scott as he briefly stopped in her door and made a gagging noise. "Go away and do something useful!" she mocked and stuck out her tongue at him, which earned her a huge grin, before she kissed Kurt back. "That was very thoughtful of you," she smiled and received one in return. "Just give me about 15 more minutes, okay?"

"Sure," he nodded and sat down on her bed, watching her. After a moment he took the book that lay on her bedside table and began to read in it.

"If you like it, you can borrow it," she mumbled and began reading the next essay. "I just finished it yesterday. I was just too lazy to take it back to the library."

"I vas actually thinking about vatching a movie together…," Kurt said after a moment of silence and she smiled.

"Sure. We can do that."

"Be right back," she heard him saying and shortly afterwards the unique _bamf_ could be heard again. She just wished teleporting wouldn't leave such a sickening smell behind…

* * *

Much later, after being stuck in traffic, Jean returned to the mansion, holing two bags in each hand and made a brief stop in the kitchen to drop one bag on the kitchen isle. After telling Bobby and Rogue to take care of the things, she went upstairs to tell Ororo that she was back, just to blush after running into her and Kurt being caught up in a long kiss. "Sorry!"

"No, it's okay…," her best friend waved off with an embarrassed smile. "I fed Sara at 5:30 and since then she's been sleeping again."

"Thanks," Jean smiled and threw a small package with Ororo's favorite chocolate over to the couple. "Just go on with eating each other up," she teased them and closed the door quickly, before a pillow would have hit her.

With the remaining bags in her hand she walked down the corridor and towards her room, but didn't reckon with her heart beginning to race and the bags to drop to the ground as soon as she looked into it…

**Well, the time jump was there. I skipped September-November. And the surprise was NOT the cliffhanger, but something else (I gave hints! lol). Thanks to all reviewers again!! I hope you guys liked the chapter. If you have any suggestions, just mention them and please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

Please take your time and leave one after reading it!!

* * *

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Her heart was still pounding fast and her widened eyes staring right back at the two hazel eyes that scrutinized her skeptically in shock. Her mind refused to understand that he was standing in her room, dressed in blue jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt, just next to the bed in which his daughter was still sleeping peacefully. She couldn't remember how often she had imagined just that, opening her door or just some random door and he'd be standing right behind it. But up to now her dreams had never become true.

About to say something, Jean paused and heard Charles voice in her head that asked her to come to his office. "I…," she began, stuttering like a schoolgirl and dropped the bags on her bed. "I… I'll be right back. Charles wants to see me." Turning once more to exchange a look with him, Jean left the room and closed the door behind her. Taking her time, she closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath while leaning back against the wood. He was back, she couldn't believe it…

Inside her room, Logan switched his attention from the door back to the baby that was supposed to be his. That was if the man named Charles Xavier had told him the truth. While the child's scent confirmed that he was the father, the face, the room and the parts of the mansion he'd seen meant nothing to him. He felt like a complete stranger here. Also the redhead he's just seen… He was still able to catch up on weak traces of his scent on her and she was damn hot, he had to give her that, but he didn't know her at all. It was like looking at someone random.

Sighing, Logan sat down on the bed and looked at the bags she had left behind. He reached out and rummaged a bit in it, saw new baby clothing, a plush wolf, a book for children and… A smirk became visible on his face as he took a closer look at the underwear she'd bought. He definitely liked her style and imagining her wearing them…

When Sara began to whine Logan looked aside and got up. Of course he had to be so lucky and be left alone with a crying baby… Not knowing what to do with it, he picked her carefully up and against his chest, kept her warm in her blanket and his embrace. To his luck she grabbed his shirt when he began to sway a bit and reduced her crying to sniffing, but soon she stopped making any noises and leant further into him. "Now what…?" Logan grunted and decided that maybe sitting back down on the bed would be good enough for the moment. Doing so, he looked at the girl's green eyes and could tell that even without picking up on his scent, he'd have figured out that it was his kid. That hairstyle was just too unique… He watched frowning how the girl began to play with his shirt and soon began to ask himself what was so interesting about a plain gray shirt. His daughter obviously knew the answer to that. "Ya like it, huh?" he asked and she looked up with a smile that made him smile in return. "Then ya should've told mommy t'buy ya one of'em instead of yellow onesies…" Reaching out, he grabbed said thing and pulled it out of the bag, frowned even more at the teddy bear that was printed on it. "Yellow…," he said and shook his head. It didn't need a genius to see that yellow looked wrong on the girl. Blue was fine, green was fine, maybe even red, but definitely not yellow. A child with black hair and green eyes looked stupid in yellow… Everyone could see that…

Logan turned his head as the girl made a cooing noise and reached out her hand to something next to him. Following her gaze, he realized that she had spotted the wolf and handed it to her. Smiling, Sara began to examine it from all sides, closely watched by her father. "A real wolf looks way better, ya know?" he grunted and believed his teeth began to ache, so overly sweet the wolf looked. Definitely an overdose of sugar…

Not knowing what to do while he was waiting for the redhead to reappear, he got up and walked over to the window, saw how children were running around the snow and had either snow fights or were building sculptures with the white stuff. It was already pretty dark and the garden only illuminated by the mansion's lights, but still he could see them perfectly well. He still wasn't really used to filter his powers. The noises were still too loud, the scents too overwhelming and his head began to hurt. When he looked at his daughter he began to remember what the Professor had told him about her. According to him, she already had an active mutation, which meant a healing factor and claws like him. He wondered if she also had heightened senses…

When a door behind him went shut, Logan startled and swirled around with a growl. Seeing that it was just the redhead, he calmed his inner beast.

"Sorry, it took me a while longer…," Jean said and was surprised that he was actually holding his daughter on his arm, who seemed to be very happy with where she was. Unsure of what to say she nodded at the wolf. "I see you already gave her her Christmas gift?"

"She wanted it…," he shrugged and gave the girl a brief look. "I'm…"

"No, it's okay," Jean smiled weakly and made a cautious step forward. "She'll get the book and clothes then…"

Logan hated the silence that began to spread in the room. His ears picked up on how fast that woman's heart was racing and his nose on how nervous she was. He watched how she opened her jacket and put it, the scarf and gloves on a stool nearby. Tilting his head, he traced her curves that were hugged by her tight fitting clothes. "She…uhm…," he began and looked away when Jean's eyes met his. "She was cryin'…"

Nervous, the redhead walked over to him to stroke over her daughter's cheek. "It was probably too warm for her. She usually wakes up and starts crying then…"

Nodding, Logan took his time to take in her features and he realized that hot was a big understatement. The woman clearly was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Or better said…the parts he remembered… He liked how her red hair reflected the artificial light in the room how warm her emerald green eyes looked, how her cheeks were flushed and he definitely liked and knew her scent. He cleared his throat. "How old is she?"

Looking up, Jean met his gaze briefly. "She was born on April 20th. She turns 8 months in a few days…"

He nodded. "So yer Jean, huh?"

"Yeah…," she replied and reached out to stroke through Sara's thick, dark hair. She had noticed that his voice sounded way gruffer than usual. Obviously speaking was still a great effort for him. "Did you already meet the others?"

"No. Chuck told me t'wait here," Logan grunted and walked over to the bed to put the girl back into it.

"You've learned a lot in the past 4 months…," Jean said impressed. "After the rescue the only word you could say was no…"

He shrugged and turned to look at her. "Can't remember…," he mumbled and this earned him a surprised look from her. "Chuck said my mind was so messed up that he had t'erase it again… So I'm practically three months old accordin' t'him…"

"I see…," Jean nodded and rubbed her arm. She knew he could clearly hear her fast beating heart. Gathering all her courage, she walked over and hugged him. "I missed you… I'm glad you're finally back."

Logan remained frozen like a statue. Despite his heart making a noticeable jump, he was surprised about her move. Unsure of what to do, he just stood still and waited for her to let go again.

Doing so, Jean smiled weakly at him. "We will work out the rest … I know that you learn very fast, so catching up won't be a problem for you."

He snorted. "Easy for ya t'say. I don't even know if what that Prof of yours told me is true, if Logan's really my name…"

"It's the name you gave us when you arrived here," she replied and sat down on the bed. "You didn't remember your real one, your age or where you're coming from… "

He could tell that she was telling him the truth, but still it was too new for him. Not remembering anything that was older than three months, being told that this was his home, those people were his friends, that woman the mother of his child… It was too much at once for him…

"I know it's overwhelming for you and that it's not easy at all to get accustomed to everything…," she tried to soothe him. "But you always found a way to work out your problems…" Breaking eye contact, she switched her attention to the bags and blushed. If she thought about what he might have seen… "Did you…"

"Yeah. Looks good," Logan said bluntly and suppressed the urge to smirk. "Plan t'wear it on Christmas, Red?" He cocked an eyebrow as her head jerked up and her eyes widened. "Hey, it was a joke, 'kay? I just wanted t'have a look at the stuff ya bought for the kid."

"No, it's just…"

"What?"

"Red…," Jean said and felt a lump beginning to build in her throat.

"What about it?" Logan asked, crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It was one of your nicknames for me…," she said in almost a whisper and looked away again.

He shrugged. "Fair enough…"

Once more silence spread in the room. Both mutants just stood on the same spot and didn't know what to do or say. "Do you…want to shower before dinner?" Jean asked and made him look up. "Your clothes are in the drawer over there."

Logan turned and, after staring at the thing for a moment, walked over to open it. He saw several shirts, jeans, briefs, wife beaters, socks… After closing the last drawer he held a piece of everything in his hand and entered the bathroom.

"I left your things on the same spot in the shower. New towels are over there," Jean showed him and closed the door with a smile, unable to hold his intense gaze any longer. "Sweetheart, I think it's time for a new diaper. Don't you think?" she asked her daughter and picked her up to put her on the changing table. In the other room the water began to run and for a moment the redhead just looked at her daughter and traced her features. That he was back seemed to be so unreal. That she was finally able to talk to him too.

After being done with her work she had barely picked her daughter up again, as the girl began to whine. "Hungry, hm?" Jean asked and sat down on the bed to feed her.

When Logan exited the bathroom and looked straight at the woman, he kept his eyes downcast and felt his cheeks burning. "Sorry…," he mumbled and cleared his throat.

"It's okay…," Jean said and stroked over her daughter's cheek while the girl was occupied with sucking. She watched how he sat down at the end of the bed and ran a hand through his still damp hair. She would never understand men and breasts. If a woman had sex with them, it was fine, but as soon as a woman was breastfeeding her child, they didn't dare to look at them… "Could you throw this to the laundry, please? The basket is in the bathroom," she said and handed him Sara'a old onesie. While he disappeared in the bathroom, she pulled her top up again and began to pat the girl's back.

"When's dinner?" Logan grunted and dared to look at her again after he'd sat back down.

"Usually at 6:30. So…" Jean turned her head. "In about 30 minutes." He nodded. "Would you take her while I take a shower?" she asked him carefully after a moment.

"Sure…," he said and took the girl from her, watched how the redhead disappeared in the bathroom with fresh clothes. With Sara on his lap he gave the teddy bear blanket on the ground next to the heater a look, decided that the girl could play with the toys on it and got up to put her down on it. Sitting down next to her, he took the first toy he saw and handed it to her. He watched how she turned her head to look at something else instead and rolled over until she lay on her belly. "Ya prefer the book, huh?" he asked and lay down next to her to have a better look at the book. It had several animals in it and after a moment he realized that it was a children's book on wild Canadian animals. Smirking, he turned a couple of pages until he had found a wolf and showed it to her. "See? That's what a real wolf looks like. Not like yer sugar-plushy thingy…," he said and didn't hear how Jean came out of the bathroom.

Hearing him talking to the girl, she sat down on the edge of the bed and felt how tears began to gather in her eyes. To her it was incredible sad that he never acted around his daughter like this before. And now he lay next to her on the ground and was telling her about wolves and what kind of great animals they were, that when she was older they could probably go see them. Swallowing hard, she brushed her hair back and looked at him again, realized that he had finally taken notice of her. "The Professor said that dinner's ready. He wants to know if you feel ready to face the others or if you prefer him to tell them about you?"

Logan shrugged and looked at the book again. "I don't care…"

"We can go downstairs together if you want…," she offered and, after first doing nothing, he got up and pulled Sara into his arms. "Just let me find a hair tie…"

"No!"

She gave him a surprised look. "No?"

"Yer hair looks good like that," Logan grunted and wrapped Sara into the blanket, not seeing how Jean blushed. He followed her downstairs, wondered why some students gave him odd looks or began whispering… "They're scared of me…"

"No, they're surprised that their PE teacher is back," Jean told him and earned a cocked eyebrow from him. "Charles wanted you to teach PE, French and English literature."

"I'm a teacher?!" Logan asked rather shocked, since he couldn't imagine working with children at all.

"Yes, you were. Even if you never showed it, you actually enjoyed it," she assured him and was surprised that his look could even get more skeptical.

"But I don't speak French…"

"You do. It's your second mother tongue," Jean said and stopped at the stairs. "You actually speak a lot of languages."

Logan frowned and held her gaze. "I don't remember…"

"Maybe if you check the books we have in the library," she suggested and led him further down the corridor. "I can show you tomorrow."

"Whatever…," Logan grunted and saw that the Professor was waiting for them at a door.

"How are you doing, Logan?" the man asked after they had reached him and received a shrug. "I know that it's not easy for you with all the new impressions and all… But I'm sure you'll be able to settle in very quickly."

"Whatever ya say, Chuck…," the feral grunted and looked down at his daughter, who looked back at him with her big eyes.

"I'll tell the others first, okay? I think that will make it easier for you," the Professor suggested since he could pick up on how uncomfortable Logan actually felt. "Just wait here."

Jean watched how the man wheeled away and remained next to Logan, who had leant back against the wall. "Did he tell you about the other at all? I mean their names?"

"Some…," he grunted without looking at her.

"Logan?" they heard the Professor calling and turned their heads.

"It'll be okay," Jean tried to soothe him and reached out to squeeze his hand, which earned her a cocked eyebrow of him.

Nevertheless, Logan followed her to the kitchen and the chattering stopped as soon as he entered the room. Mistrustful, he looked at the people in it; at the beautiful African woman with the white hair, frowned at a blue demon, like mutant, who sat next to her, cocked an eyebrow at a lion-like mutant in blue fur, his eyes then switched to an elegant woman with auburn hair that sat next to him, to a girl with brown hair, an Asian girl, a boy that gave him an odd look and sat next to a girl that had white streaks – and seemed more than happy to see him – and in the end to a big boy with black hair that was at least 2 or even 3 heads taller than him. He thought of them as odd but okay. But when his eyes switched to the last person in the room, his eyes narrowed. He definitely didn't like the guy with the glasses, but he couldn't tell why…

"Your place is over there," Jean said and led him over to a stool, she sitting down next to him. "Do you want to put her into the highchair?"

"No…," Logan grunted and avoided the others' gazes. He hated being stared at…

"Well, it's good to have you back, my boy," he heard the lion saying and looked up to glare at him.

"How are you doing, Logan?" the woman with the white hair asked him, but he shrugged.

"I think it'll be easier for you, if I introduce them," Charles suggested and began to name each one of them with their real name and codename.

Logan only thought to call oneself Storm or Cyclops was utterly stupid. But he definitely liked the demon and the Russian guy. And something told him that he used to like the three girls, too…

"Anyway…let's eat," the Professor said with a smile and listened to the ongoing chattering. In between he gave the feral worried looks. He knew it was too much at once for the man, but at the same time he couldn't think of another way. _"Jean?"_

"_Yes?"_ she asked back mentally.

"_You'll keep an eye on him?"_

"_Of course."_

Nodding at her, he began to eat too and watched from time to time how Logan talked to Sara or paid attention to how he dealt with her. He was surprised how much the man obviously enjoyed his daughter's company, even more so that he had adjusted to her that fast. When he had told Logan about his daughter in Canada, he hadn't been so sure about how the feral would react to her at all. On the one hand, Logan had been surprised to learn that he had a child, on the other hand, there had been no telling how it would work out in the end. The more Charles was happy to see that it obviously went well. When he looked aside, he could see Scott's rather sour look.

After dinner was over and Logan joined Jean again, they had hardly reached the teacher's wing as Rogue called his name. Surprised, he looked at the girl, who hugged him tightly and said that she was so happy that he was back and wished him a good night. "What was that about?!" he asked the redhead and followed her down the corridor.

"She's like a daughter to you. It's the same with Jubilee and Kitty. You're their father figure and you've always been very protective of them," the woman explained and he cocked an eyebrow at her. He hadn't reckoned with that. But it explained why he had liked them instantly.

When they were back in their room and she was just showing him how to change Sara's diaper and how to dress her properly again, a Scott knocked on their door and asked Jean if they could talk for a second.

"I'll be right back," she said and he watched her leaving, before glaring at the man with the glasses.

After being done with his girl, he pulled her up and put her down in her bed, where he tucked her in and handed her the wolf. Logan turned his head when the door opened and Jean looked at him.

"The Professor wanted to test how much you still know about technical stuff," she told him. "He wants Scott to do the test with you. Is it okay for you to do it after breakfast?"

Rolling his eyes, he looked back at his baby and shrugged.

"Okay, then it's after breakfast," he heard Scott saying and could clearly hear how much the man didn't like the arrangement either. "Good night!"

"Night!" Jean replied and closed the door behind her, before she went over to the windows and closed the curtains. "You used to be very skilled in repairing cars and bikes. Also in repairing things in the house. Or bits and pieces of architecture… Maybe you will remember it if he shows you."

Logan watched how she disappeared in the bathroom to get ready for bed. After he had done the same and watched her in her PJ's, while he wore black briefs only, he began to wonder about the question he had from the moment he had seen how glasses-guy looked at her. But before he could ask, she looked up at him.

"If you want to sleep alone, I can use the guest room," she offered.

"I can sleep on the ground. Ya don't have t'leave," he grunted and watched how she gave Sara a good night kiss.

"It's…," Jean began and sat down on the bed. "It's okay for me if we share it… I don't want you to sleep on the ground in winter. It's too cold… I leave it up to you. I don't mind it…"

Shrugging, he turned to tuck his now sleeping girl back in and put the sheets aside on his side of the bed. He just wanted to sleep and stop thinking about all the new things he had learned and witnessed today. They only gave him a headache…

Watching him after she had gotten comfortable, Jean pulled her pillow closer. Her heart was racing again… "Good night," she said softly and reached out to switch off the lights.

For a moment there was complete silence until he said her name.

"What?" she mumbled in her pillow.

"Is that kid mine too?" he asked and blinked against the light when she switched it back on.

"What?!" Jean asked confused.

"Is that kid mine or One Eye's?"

She frowned thoughtfully at him. "Sara's is yours…," she said, but he shook his head. "Of course she is. She has your mutation and hair color…"

"Not her," Logan grunted. "That kid."

"What kid, Logan?!" Jean asked, not understanding him at all. "I don't know what you mean…"

He sighed and sat up a bit. "That kid," he said once more, lowered his gaze and nodded at her midsection. "Is it mine too?"

Jean gave her stomach a confused look, then him. "I'm not pregnant, Logan…," she said and shook her head, but he cocked an eyebrow at her in a way that made her heart race.

"I can hear his heartbeat, Jean," Logan said matter-of-factly. He held her gaze, saw the denial in her eyes. "I can hear it," he assured her.

"You can't be right…," she mumbled and broke eye contact, suddenly feeling very sick…

**As I promised, a longer chapter. Please take your time to leave a review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

* * *

**It's been really funny and interesting to read that all of you were so shocked about Jean being pregnant. :D**

**I actually hinted to it a couple of times. ; ) Read the end of chapter 9 and the beginning of 10 ****again****. ; )  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

His eyes left the screen and Hank put the scanner stick aside with a sigh after he had typed in some commands. Soon the printer began to work and his blue eyes met terrified green ones. "Logan was right, Jean," he confirmed and turned further into her direction. "You're definitely pregnant. My only question is how it happened?!" He gave her a questioning look and felt instantly bad for saying it, as the redhead began to sob. "They came for us on July 9 and according to Charles they got you out on August 20… Jean, you said no one of the soldiers has touched you, but you were definitely impregnated during your stay. You conceived between August 16 and 18.," he said and reached out to lie a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He knew from the way the woman was reacting that there was more to it. "Did one or some of the soldiers touch you?"

"No…," Jean said and shed bitter tears in despair.

"You can tell me…," Hank assured her, but she gave the same reply as before. "Then how did this happen? Do you know who the father is?"

"Logan is…," she sniffed and tried to calm her breathing down again, she was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Logan?!" he asked surprised and withdrew his hand. To him it didn't make any sense. "But when?" He used a tissue to wipe the gel off her stomach and threw it into the garbage can.

"He was running on instincts only and tried to mate with me in that cave. I pushed him away, but he tried again, so I kicked him into the balls and he got angry," she explained and wiped her tears away once more, noticing how her friend looked at her. "It wasn't his fault, Hank… Wolverine doesn't have human thoughts, he's running on instincts only…"

"Doesn't change the fact that he hurt you, does it?" he asked in a rather chilly voice. "What I don't understand is that the last entry in your WX files was on the day you got rescued. It says you're not pregnant and that you were injected with a pheromone enhancer. They obviously wanted Wolverine to react on it as soon as you're fertile..." Hank thought hard. "Do you know how many days were between the cave and the injection?"

Jean sighed and ran a hand over her face. "No…"

"Approximately?"

"Maybe…three or four… Rather three."

"Hm…," he made and got up to rummage in a cabinet. In the end he pulled a file out of it and began to thumb through it. "Well, that fits…," he said and put the file away. "Considering that a normal man's sperms survive 3 to 5 days and Logan's healing factor doubles that time span… And 3-4 days fit too. They probably did a scan while the egg was still on its way to your uterus." He put the file back and sat back down next to her. "You didn't notice anything?"

"No…"

"You're nearly four months pregnant, Jean…," he said as calm as possible. "How can you not have noticed it?"

"Because I didn't even had my period yet after giving birth. I didn't feel sick. When I did then after eating normally and Moira said it had to do with the fact that we hardly got anything and my stomach is sensitive," Jean snapped and sat up a bit to lower her head and buried her hands in her hair. "I thought it had to do with the stress and everything I had to go through. But I never thought about…_this_."

"So you seriously didn't get suspicious that you didn't have your period after 8 months?"

For that she glared at him through a blurry vision. "There are women, Hank, that don't even have their period after 9 or even 10 months after giving birth. I definitely didn't think about Logan's incredible planning ability…"

"Well, you can say he was on time for the first time I know him…," Hank mumbled and quickly raised both hands when she looked up. "What do you want to do now?"

She shrugged and kept her eyes on the ground.

"How did Logan react after finding out?"

"He wanted to know if the baby is his…," she mumbled.

"How do you think will he react now?" he asked and once more she shrugged. "You know that we're here to help you, right?"

"That doesn't chance the fact that I'll have two little children to take care of… Sara will be only one year old when the baby will be born. How am I supposed to manage this?" Jean said in despair while holding her head. "Especially with Logan not remembering anything…"

"Judging from breakfast today he seems to be very taken with his daughter," Hank replied.

"That's the point, Hank," she said and looked up. "He left me alone with everything when she was born. He never got up at night, he never wanted to hold her or change her diapers and he wasn't even there when she was born, because he decided that this mission was more important…" Angrily, she tried to fight back new tears. "And all of a sudden he cares for her. He even got up at night…"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"He doesn't remember us, Hank. He doesn't remember anything that's older than three months. What if he cares for her only because he thinks that he has to? What if he will leave?" she asked and closed her eyes when he reached out to wipe her tears away. "I can't force him to stay… And he doesn't remember _us _anyway. I'm a stranger for him…"

"Just give him time to settle back in," he tried to soothe her and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "And besides… He watched you quiet often when you're not looking, my dear." He winked at her and helped her up. "You'll be alright?"

"I have to, don't I?" she sighed and left the infirmary to return to her room, just to find it empty. Worried she knocked at Ororo's door, just to blush as a half naked Kurt opened whose hip was covered by a towel only.

"Oh…hello!" he greeted her and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Is Sara with 'Ro?" Jean asked him and looked at her best friend as she appeared in the doorway next, also wearing a towel only and her hair still damp from the shower.

"No, Logan took her with him," she said and received a surprised look. "He didn't want me to have her because he doesn't trust us."

"And where is he?"

"He's vith Scott. They vanted to do that test," Kurt told her and pulled Ororo close with one arm to press a kiss to her neck.

"Did you cry?" the woman asked and gave the redhead a concerned look. "What happened?!"

"Nothing…," Jean said and waved off, beginning to walk backwards. "I'm in my room."

Watching her leaving, Ororo gave Kurt a look. "Something's wrong…"

He nodded and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"I just want you to try and repair it, okay?" Scott snapped and returned the glare he was given. "What's so damn hard about it?!"

"Perhaps…," Logan began and stopped only inches from his opposite's face, "because I don't fuckin' remember?!" he barked and wanted to throw that prick into a wall. He couldn't tell why, but he hated him. He hated that perfect image that guy displayed with his perfect sitting and fitting suits. He'd bet that this guy even ironed his boxer shorts…

"There is no need for you to bark, Logan!" Scott hissed and brought a distance between them. "No memory and still the asshole…," he muttered and turned back around to the car as the tool box hit the wall right next to him. "Hey!" he said aloud and his finger was already touching the side of his glasses as he turned around. Prepared for an attack, his arm sank when the door went shut and the feral was gone. "Damn it…," Scott cursed and gave the tire a kick. He'd known from the moment Logan and he had met in the hallway that the test session would turn out bad. And he'd been right…

"I think I don't have to ask how it went?" Charles said with a look at the hole that the toolbox had left in the wall. "Why didn't you control yourself better, Scott?"

"Because he didn't even try! He's too arrogant and full of himself," the X-Man said angrily and crossed his arms with a sour look.

"Did _you_ eventry, Scott?" the Professor asked knowingly and wheeled closer, saw the sour look on the man's face. He sighed. "Scott,…I know you don't like Logan. But think about what kind of situation he's in without a memory."

"I know that. But he should watch his manners too," Scott replied and looked away. "He's the same bastard he was before…"

"Where is Logan now?"

"I don't care…"

"Scott," Charles said in a stern voice and shook his head. He really should have seen this coming… "We'll talk later…"

"Yeah…," Scott grumbled and went over to the tools that lay scattered on the ground and began to tidy up

* * *

Still feeling pissed as hell, Logan stomped back upstairs with Sara on his arm and glared or growled or did both at anyone that stared at him. He hated that prick, at the moment he hated each and every one of those strangers and wanted to be gone and be on his own. Far away from all of them… His hand pushed open his room door and slammed it shut afterwards, not seeing the redhead on the bed first. When he did he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why are ya cryin'?" he grunted and looked at the woman, who lay curled up on the bed and held a pillow close to her chest. He figured that it was something serious and put the girl on the bed before he sat down on it. "What's wrong, Red?"

"I'm pregnant…," she sobbed and it got even worse when her daughter turned her head to look at her.

"Yeah, I know that…," Logan shrugged, not really understanding why she reacted that way. "How far in are ya?" he asked and noticed that ultrasound picture that lay next to her. He reached out to have a look at it and cocked an eyebrow. "What is this?!"

"The baby…," Jean sniffed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She frowned when she saw the look he gave her. "What?"

"That's supposed t'be a kid?!" he asked and she nodded. "Seriously? It looks like the yellow bird on telly…"

"Tweety?"

"Yeah…"

"It doesn't look like Tweety!" she sulked and sat up a bit when he leant in closer and pointed at the pic.

"Look at that head and those feet. It's Tweety!" he said and looked at her. "Ya still didn't say why yer cryin'…"

After lowering her gaze, Jean looked at Sara, who was playing with her father's hand and made noises that indicated she was completely satisfied with where she was. "Because I'm pregnant…," she said once more and leant her head against the headboard, feeling like crying again.

"And that's so bad?" he asked and looked at the picture once more, still trying to figure out how this alien-bird could be a human baby…

"Yes, it is…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't deal with another baby…," Jean cried and hugged herself. "Sara will be one year old when the baby will be born. I can't deal with two little children at once… It was already a complete disaster with her…"

That caught his attention and his head jerked aside. "Why?"

Looking at him, she thought about what to tell him. "Because you left me alone with everything…," Jean said truthfully and looked away as he began to frown.

"In what way…?"

"I was the one to get up at night, I had to change her diapers and to take care of her…," she gave examples and felt how tears began to fall again. "You haven't even been there when she was born…," she added in a tear stained voice.

"Why not?" Logan asked and sat up after he'd pulled his legs close.

"I don't know…" She shook her head and reached out to stroke Sara's cheek. The girl was still holding on to Logan's hand and had fallen asleep. "You've said that you never wanted to have a family or children. From the moment you got to know that I was pregnant you tried to adjust to it, but…" Jean ran a hand over her face. "It didn't work out. You were mostly gone and if you actually stayed we argued all the time. You never told me why you couldn't accept or love your daughter…"

Not knowing what to say, Logan remained silent for a while and just stared at the sleeping girl. "Chuck only told me that we split up… He didn't say it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Logan… Not all of it," Jean said and met his gaze. "It was partially my fault. I think I wanted you to act like her father too much. I pushed you too far most of the time, so that the only thing left for you to do was to run. I was just too stressed out…" She bit her lip and got up to get Sara's blanket. When she sat back down she used it to tuck the girl into it. "I think our main problem was that we were forced into this situation… We didn't think about what having the baby would actually mean, the stress and work it would bring with it…"

"But ya regret splittin' up?" he asked and waited for a reaction. To him the whole conversation didn't mean anything. He couldn't remember those things, so they couldn't bear any meaning or feelings to him. Still he felt bad about it.

"Of course I do…," Logan heard her saying and looked up. "I wanted us to work out…"

"Do ya think I cheated on ya?" he asked next and held her gaze. Somehow it didn't surprise him when she nodded.

"You never said anything, but I think you did."

"Then how can ya be so sure when I never said anythin'?" he said and frowned.

"Well if you use perfume that only a woman would use on your shirts of late…," Jean said and shrugged, "then I guess you didn't cheat on me… You didn't come back home in at least three or four nights and you jumped into the shower as soon as you did… What else should I assume you did than sleeping with someone else?"

"Then why didn't ya kick me out?" Logan asked, not understanding her at all. "Or better said why is everyone so happy that I'm back?! I sound like a complete asshole…"

"You weren't an asshole, Logan!" she replied but he huffed.

"I didn't care for my kid, I cheated on ya, I left ya alone with all the work'n ya say I wasn't an asshole?!" he said as if she was completely out of her mind. "If I were ya, I'd kick myself out!"

She sighed and tried to get comfortable on her pillow. "I don't blame you…," Jean said and could tell that he was cocking an eyebrow at her. "I mean I didn't let you close at all… I know how bad it gets for you with your healing factor and all and I practically ignored you and your needs. It's what you told me… That I forgot that you weren't only a father but also a man…"

"So ya think it was okay that I fucked someone else? Are ya for real?!" Logan asked, his brows furrowed.

"No, what I mean is that I should have taken it into consideration…" She sniffed and suddenly felt very tired. "I did ignore you and pushed you away. That's why I said that it wasn't your fault but also mine."

"Still I was an asshole!" he insisted and glared at the wall. The more he got to know about himself, the more he began to hate himself…

"How did the test with Scott go?"

He snorted. "He's a prick…"

Jean sighed and rolled her eyes. "By now I really believe it's imprinted in Scott's and your genes."

"What?" Logan asked.

"The _I hate him _speech."

"So I was right that I couldn't stand that dick before?" he asked and gave himself an acknowledging nod after she had nodded. "I knew it…"

Jean shook her head, the discussion completely forgotten as her eyes took notice of the picture again. Instantly, she felt like crying again and he noticed it.

"So ya don't wanna have the kid?" Logan asked and she shrugged. Somehow this angered him. "Do ya know what happens t'a kid when ya have an abortion?" he asked darkly and made Jean look up.

A surprised frown was visible on her face. She had clearly taken notice of his sudden aggressive undertone.

"I saw it telly up in Canada, ya know?" he went on after she didn't say anything. "Do ya know that the head's torn from the body and that the kid screams before it's murdered?"

"I don't want to have an abortion, Logan. I'm against it," the redhead tried to soothe him and shuddered at the thought of what he had said. Still it surprised her that he reacted that way.

"Ya said ya don't wanna have it!" he grunted and glared at her.

"I just don't know how I am supposed to take care of two little children all by myself."

"Ya do have people around here, don't ya? Ya can't tell me that this weather witch won't help ya, as clingy as she is."

"'Ro is nice, Logan. She's my best friend and like a sister to me," Jean replied and he snapped his finger at her. "And you like her too. Or liked…"

"See? So she'll help ya," he said and crossed his arms.

She sighed and sat up. "I think I'll take a shower and take a nap then," she mumbled and got up, closely watched by him.

"Hey, Red!" Logan called and she opened the bathroom door again to give him a questioning look. "Ya still didn't say who Tweety's father is," he said and waved with the scan. "Must be one ugly bird… I bet it's the prick…"

"Actually you're _Tweety_'s father, Logan," Jean said and saw him cocking an eyebrow at her before she closed the door behind her.

His heart had begun to beat a tad faster than before as he looked at the picture again. So he was indeed the father of her child… He rolled onto his side and his eyes glued to the scan, even after she was long done with taking a shower and had fallen asleep next to him. To him everything seemed to be so unreal. This was supposed to be his home, she and the kid his family and he knew nothing about her or the people that lived here… Looking up, Logan stared at Jean's face for minutes. His finger began to trace her features and he had to admit that she was damn beautiful. The first thing he had noticed were her gorgeous green eyes, the red hair, the way her cheeks blushed when she smiled… He thought he had figured out why he had fallen for her before. To him she was a woman that entered a room and could demand anything she wanted from a guy…

Logan watched her sleeping and thought about the things he had learned about their relationship. He had been an asshole, no matter how she saw it and he couldn't understand that she had stuck to him. He definitely hated himself for what he'd done to her. When Sara made a noise in her sleep he looked at his girl and reached out to tuck her back in. If Tweety really was his child, Logan swore, then he'd stick to Jean and help her. He hadn't anywhere else to go anyway… With his two girls sleeping he put the picture on the bedside table behind him and tried to find a position on the bed that would ensure he wouldn't accidentally roll over his daughter. After finding one, he closed his eyes in hope to get some shut eye too.

**That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks to all reviewers!! I'm currently typing on the new Changes chapter too. I hope I can update next week. Please take your time to leave a review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**Finally an update with this story again. Enjoy!**

**And after Hugh won the title, I had to add the "Sexiest Man Alive" pun. Sorry for that. ; ) Oh and I had to include a scene from Australia. I love that movie!! I already saw it twice and will definitely go see it again. Those of you who have seen the movie will know the scene. For the rest: It has to do with a tree!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Humming to herself, Ororo made rounds around the kitchen table and poured everyone coffee, returned the smile Kurt gave her and leant in for a brief kiss, before she was given an opportunity to raise an eyebrow.

"Coffee without drool, please!" Scott said from behind his newspaper and smiled to himself, even more so as a towel hit him.

"You are just jealous," she replied and gave Logan a look, but he waved off and sipped on his orange juice instead, before she came to a halt next to Jean.

"No! No coffee for me!" the redhead said quickly before the black liquid could land in her cup.

"Again?!" Ororo asked, a frown visible on her forehead. "You are a coffee junkie and you're avoiding it like poison for two weeks already…"

Hearing it, Hank looked up and met Jean's gaze briefly, who began to feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at her like this. She knew what he was thinking. "I just…"

"She's a weak stomach," Logan grunted without looking up from feeding Sara.

"You act as if you were pregnant…," Ororo mumbled and went back to put the coffee away, not seeing how the feral and the redhead exchanged a look. "No, seriously, you do!" the weather goddess said after she had sat down next to Kurt again. "No coffee, only tea and juice and healthy stuff…"

"If she doesn't wanna drink coffee, it's her business!" Logan growled and gave her a warning glare. "Leave her alone."

"And he being possessive of you," Ororo ended her listing, ignoring his growl. "But fine with me. I'll make tea for you tomorrow."

"Thanks…," Jean mumbled against her cup and sipped on it. Her heart was still beating strongly in fear of being caught. Up to now the others didn't know and if it was up to her, they wouldn't get to know about it before she really started to show. Thanks to the school's sweatshirts she was still able to hide it. Christmas was in less than five days already and at 16 weeks she already began to feel fat.

"Why don'tcha just tell'em?" Logan asked after they had reached their room again and put Sara onto her blanket.

Sighing, Jean closed the wardrobe and watched how he began to play with his daughter. "I guess I'm just afraid of their questions… Or of what they will think…," she replied and looked at the dress she wanted to wear for the ball.

Seeing it, Logan twitched his brows. "It's gonna show. Trust me."

"Thanks for cheering me up, Logan," she said with a roll of her eyes and put the dress back into the wardrobe. "You still need a suit."

"Forget it!"

"We have a dress code, remember?" she asked.

"One, I ain't wearin' a tux, two, I don't remember, remember?" he grunted.

"Don't be so grouchy!" Jean muttered under her breath and sat down on the bed when it knocked.

"Hey, could you help us with the tree for a second?" Ororo asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Jean asked and closed the door behind her to follow her friend downstairs.

"Well… Bobby, Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee thought it was a good idea to start a pillow fight in the halls, the pillow knocked the star from the tree top and when Kurt tried to put it back with his teleportation, he wasn't quick enough and…," Ororo explained and waved ahead of her, a gesture that Jean followed with her head.

"Oh no…," she groaned as she saw which mess the mutants had left behind. The tree lay on the ground and everything that had been in it lay scattered in the hall.

"Yes, that was my thought too…," her best friend nodded and looked at the mess. "I just thought your teke could save us some time."

"Sure," Jean nodded and began to concentrate.

Next to her Ororo looked at the tree and waited for her friend to start working, but soon began to frown. "What's wrong? Why don't you do anything?" she asked and tilted her head as she noticed that Jean looked shocked. "Jean…?"

"I…," the redhead began and made a step back while breathing heavily. "I…forgot. I… Logan needed my help with something," she stuttered, turned and ran back upstairs, ignoring her friend's worried calls. As soon as she had reached her room again, she locked the door from the inside and leant against it, heavily breathing.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked and left the bathroom, his hair damp and a towel covering his hips. He waited for a reply, but the redhead just stared ahead of her, the eyes wide in what he guessed was shock. "Did she bother ya again?" he said and stopped next to Jean, waved a hand in front of her eyes to get any reaction, but it wasn't before he laid a hand on her shoulder that the woman started. "Easy, darlin'!" He made a cautious step back.

"They're gone…," Jean whispered and stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"What's gone?" Logan grunted and threw the towel that he had used to dry his hair with aside.

"My powers. They're gone," she said, her voice desperate.

"They can't be just gone."

"I concentrated on the tree and nothing happened!" Jean said aloud and hugged herself. After a moment of silence, she looked up and pushed him to the bed. "Open your mind for me!"

"Jean…," Logan groaned, but sighed next and made a gesture that told her to go ahead. He watched how she placed both hands next to his head and tried to read her face. The scared look he gave her was answer enough. "Yer powers can't be just gone," he tried to soothe her, nevertheless, it was too late and she already began to start crying. "Hey…," he tried it once more and pulled her on the bed next to him. "They can't just disappear, okay?"

"They're gone!" Jean cried and buried her face in her hands.

Sighing, Logan got up to pull a jeans on and went over to Sara to pull her up. "C'mon," he said and grabbed the redhead's hand.

"Where are you going?" she sniffed and was dragged down the corridor towards the next elevator by him.

"The Furball might know more," Logan grunted and pushed a button.

In his lab, Hank was surprised to see a half naked Wolverine stomping barefoot and bare-chested into the room, his jeans open and hanging low, while his daughter was on his arm and Jean on the other hand. Before he could ask the feral already addressed him.

"Her powers are gone."

"Gone?!"

"Yeah, gone!" Logan repeated and pulled Jean in front of him. "She said she can't use'em."

"Hm…," Hank made and jumped off the ceiling, landing gracefully on his two feet. "What happened?"

"Ororo wanted me to use my powers on the tree and it didn't work. I tried to read his mind, but it didn't work either…," Jean said and sniffed once more.

"Lay down on the bed over there, will you?" Hank requested after patting her hand and was about to get some equipment when he took notice of the feral's look once more. "Logan, even if you got ready for being the sexiest man alive, please button your jeans before they fall down completely! Thank you!"

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Logan looked down on himself and rolled his eyes. After he had put down Sara and watched the girl crawling over to the table, he closed the button quickly and pulled up the zipper.

"Thank you!" he heard Hank saying and, after making sure that his girl wasn't in any danger, went over to look what the furry mutant was doing with Jean.

"No fever and your blood pressure is normal too. At least as far as this is possible in this situation," Hank mumbled. "I'll do an ultrasound and take some blood. Maybe it'll tell us more," he announced and did the latter first, before he applied gel to Jean's belly. "Logan, you might want to take a seat. This might take a while…" He heard how the feral did it and began to concentrate on what the screen showed him. All he could see was a healthy baby that was developing nicely and as it should.

"What's that supposed t'be?" Logan grunted and tried to read anything on the pic.

"Not Tweety!" Jean mumbled and wiped her tears away while her eyes were fixed on the screen.

"Tweety?!" Hank asked out of interest and she nodded.

"He said the baby looked like Tweety on the last ultrasound."

"He did!" Logan insisted and gave his daughter a brief look. "Sara, no!" he said and shook his head when the girl looked into his direction. "Get away from the cable."

"She's developing nicely," Hank commented Sara when the girl crawled back to her father. "And how do you know that it's a _he_?!" he asked Logan next.

"Men always think a baby is a he," Jean said and reached out to stroke over Sara's cheek after the girl sat on her father's lap.

"Coz it's a he," Logan grunted and moved his leg so that the girl was hopping up and down on it, much to her enjoyment. He saw how Jean exchanged a look with Hank, who only nodded. "See?"

"And how come you know it?" the furry mutant asked, printed out another picture and wiped the gel off of Jean's belly with a tissue.

"Instincts."

"Anyway, the baby is fine. I'm sure your blood is too," Hank told Jean and threw the tissue away. "My guess is that it has to do with the baby… But I don't know why. I'm not that familiar with mutant pregnancies."

"Is it dangerous for her?" Logan asked with a nod at Jean, who sat slowly up.

"I don't think so. The loss of her powers shouldn't be permanently either," Hank said and crossed his arms. "As long as you feel fine and the baby is doing well, I wouldn't worry so much about it, Jean. You should rather think about letting the others know," he added with a look at the redhead, who lowered her head. "It's showing."

"I know…," she said calmly and got off the bed. "Thank you."

"Of course," he smiled and watched them leaving. "Do you already have your tux, Logan? I hope you know that you have to dance as well, right?"

A growl was answer enough.

* * *

While Logan was working out in the Dangerroom later that day and Jean took her time with giving Sara a bath, she told Ororo to come in after the woman had knocked on the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you," her best friend said and said down on the bed after the redhead beckoned her to do so. "You had me worried earlier… Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think so…," Jean nodded and put Sara down on her blanket after dressing her.

"Sorry, if I don't believe this," Ororo replied and looked at her friend, who now sat next to her. "I mean you're really strange lately. The eating thing, the clothes, you're sleeping most of the time and then you just let me stand there… What's wrong?" She held Jean's gaze after the woman had looked up. "I know that something isn't right, Jean…"

Kneading her hands, the redhead looked down on them and felt how her heart began to race in her chest. "You…were right with what you said…," she said barely audible and bit her lip.

"With what? Help me out here, please?" Ororo replied and watched how Jean reached out for something and handed it to her. She knew exactly what this pictures was and meant, but her mind refused to understand it. "You're…"

"4 months pregnant, yeah…," Jean finished for her and waited for a reaction.

"Oh my God…," the weather goddess said shocked and looked from her to the picture and back again. "But…how?! 4 months that's…" Her mind began to calculate. "Oh, no! You said none of the soldiers touched you!" she shrieked and practically jumped off the bed. "Why didn't you tell us?! Who of them was it? Stryker?!"

"It's Logan's baby, 'Ro! " the redhead tried to calm her and gave her a sign not to shout that much.

"Oh, this bastard!" Ororo went on and her eyes flashed white in rage. "I should have blasted him when I…" She paused and blinked. "Did you say Logan?"

"Yes. It's his son," Jean nodded and watched how her friend sat back down next to her, just to stare at the bathroom door.

"But…when?!"

"When I was on the outside with him. Let's say Wolverine became a bit…turned on."

Ororo blinked at her. "You…had sex...with Logan…in a cave?! While we were held captive?!"

"It wasn't voluntarily…," Jean sighed and looked at her hands again.

"So he raped you or what?!" Ororo asked in confusion and watched how her best friend laid down, a hand resting on her belly.

"No…"

"You said it wasn't voluntarily that you slept with him!"

"Yes, but he didn't hurt me," Jean said and noticed the frown she was given. "It's hard to explain. But he definitely did not rape me or hurt me, okay?"

"Fine, whatever." Ororo shrugged and looked back at the picture. "When did you find out about it?"

"Logan did when he came back. I didn't notice it at all." The redhead sat up again. "He suddenly asked me at night if the baby was his or Scott's and I first thought he meant Sara. Hank then told me that Logan was right and I was pregnant on the next day…"

"And what does Logan say about it?" Ororo asked and handed the picture back to her, heard how Jean heaved a deep breath. "He's not so happy about it, huh?"

"It's rather the other way around…," the redhead mumbled and stroked over the picture. "He got pretty angry when I said that I didn't want it and told me what happened during an abortion… It took me a while to convince him that I'd never have one and he still kept on ranting about me not wanting it."

"And now?"

"I don't know… He's doing so much for me, 'Ro," Jean told her and looked up. "He gets up at night when Sara is crying or when I'm hungry or thirsty, he always makes sure that I'm dressed warm enough, he brings me tea in between, he's always watching me… I don't know what to thing. Especially not how this is supposed to work out. He has too many issues on his own right now with not remembering anything…"

"The funny thing is…," Ororo replied and looked at Sara, who was playing with her toys, "that I said exactly that to Kurt when we were still being held captive… He cared for her. It's something that I don't quiet understand…. I mean Logan never cared for her before and all of a sudden, he does."

"I always thought there was more behind it anyway." Jean shrugged. "But it's too late to ask him…"

"See it as a new chance with him. If he really wants the baby, he will care for it. And…" Ororo smiled and gave her best friend an evil grin, "I noticed that he loves to stare at you whenever you're not looking too. Especially at your backside!"

"'Ro!" Jean whined and blushed, which made her friend laugh.

"It's true! Kurt noticed it too!" Ororo said and looked up when the door opened.

"Get a jacket!" Logan said and threw his work out clothes into the bathroom.

"Why?" Jean asked confused and he took her hand to pull her up.

"C'mon, get a jacket!" he said again and nodded at Sara. "Watch her for a moment, will ya?"

"Ehm…sure…," Ororo shrugged and watched how he pulled Jean with him. "What's gotten into your daddy now?!" she asked and pulled the girl up to walk over to the window with her, just to see how Logan dragged Jean into the woods.

"Logan, where are we going?" Jean asked and had trouble to follow him at this speed. "Slow down, please!"

"Shh!" he made, but did so and suddenly gave her a sign to stay quiet and move slowly.

"What?!" she whispered as he pointed into a direction. She tried to see anything in the dark wood.

"See'em?" Logan whispered and pulled her in front of him, heard how her heart skipped a beat as he leant over her a bit. "Right there." He pointed into the direction.

Despite feeling goose bumps on her skin due to his voice, Jean tried hard to see what he wanted to show her. In the end she did. "Oh my…," she began but he cut her off by putting his hand on her mouth.

"Ssh!" he made once more and she nodded in understanding. In silence they watched how the wolf pack moved past them. He felt her tensing briefly as the animals looked right at them, but walked deeper into the woods after figuring they meant no harm.

"I didn't know they lived here…," Jean said after they had left the woods again, watched how he leant against a tree to look at the moon. "How did you find them? I thought you were working out?"

"I heard'em 'n went lookin' for'em," Logan replied and looked at her. He groaned as music could be heard. "Not again…"

Jean smiled. "Well, they practice dancing…," she said and looked at Bobby and Rogue through the window. "Something you should do too," she added teasingly, but he shook his head without looking at her.

"I don't dance…," he grunted and cocked an eyebrow when she took his hand.

"Come on."

"No."

"You have to do it on Christmas anyway. It a man's duty here!" Jean said and smiled when he snorted with a smirk.

"Still no. I can't dance."

"I'll show you," she replied and he sighed. "C'mon. It's not that hard. And you were good in it."

"Sounds like a lie t'me," Logan grunted but allowed her to drag him away from the tree a bit.

"One hand on my shoulder," Jean instructed and he did so, but buried his other one in his jeans pockets. She sighed and pulled it out of it again to put hers into his hand. "Okay. Now one step back when I…" Instead he made a step forward. "No!" she laughed.

"Sorry!" he mumbled and furrowed his brows while trying to follow her instructions. "Ya suck as a teacher!" Logan chuckled as both stepped onto each other's foot and bumped into the tree.

"I don't!" Jean laughed and leant back against it. "You don't listen, that's all! You can't dance…"

"I can do it!" he assured her with a smirk and she shook her head, smiling. "I can do it!" he said more seriously and looked back at her when she turned her head to look up at him. Both smiles faded slowly as they became aware of how close the other was.

Jean felt how her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his dark eyes that switched from her lips back to her eyes and her breathing quickened as Logan leant slowly in. Her eyes remained fixed on his and his lips, watched how his head moved slowly closer and she closed her eyes as his deep breathing stroked her cheek and his muttonchops touched them next. Unconsciously, she held her breath as his lips brushed lightly against hers, felt how her already fast eating heart quickened its pace and raised her head a bit to get closer. The chaste kiss that he gave her was enough to make her knees go weak and her hands reached out to hold onto his shirt, while her body pressed against him. After a few more gentle exchanges Jean parted her lips to give him better access; an invitation that Logan gladly replied to. Encouraged to go further, he wrapped his hands around her still slim waist and pulled her into a full kiss, shuddered as much as she did when their tongues brushed lightly against each other for the first time. He completely forgot about everything around them. All that he focused on was right in his arms and he could feel her heart hammering as much against her ribcage as his did…

Both started as a loud _bang_ announced the closing of the electrical shutters of the school's windows and separated quickly. Unable to look at the other first, Logan watched how one after the next window began to close.

"We should go back inside…," he heard Jean saying and nodded absently. He watched how she ascended the few stairs to the backdoor and heaved another deep breath before he followed her…

**Thanks to all reviewers and I'm sorry that it took a while for the story to be updated!!! I typed this one here in three hours. I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think! Suggestions and wished are always welcome. ; ) See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**And again a homage to Australia. : )**

**

* * *

  
**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

As Christmas time got closer and the students got even more excited with every day that passed, it was quiet the opposite with Jean. Especially not ON Christmas Eve.

The woman stood in front of Ororo's large mirror, hair pinned up, decent make-up applied to her face and looked at herself with a noticeable frown on her face. She looked horrible…

"It's the hormones," her friend said for the at least 5th time since her friend had arrived in her rooms.

"It's not! I look horrible!" the redhead replied and gave her daughter a brief look, who was peacefully sleeping on the bed and tucked into her blanket, before she turned so that she could look at herself from aside. Her face got even longer and she only wanted to cry her eyes out. "They must be blind not to see that. I'm fat…"

This made Ororo laugh. "Please… You're neither fat, nor is anything visible yet. Or not much. If you hadn't told me you're pregnant, I wouldn't have noticed it," she said and checked on her hair once more. You look amazing!" Her finger brushed over her lip to correct the line of her lip gloss. "What's wrong with you and Logan by the way?" she asked absently and didn't see how Jean's cheeks turned red. "You're both quiet weird lately…" When she turned she took notice of it. "Okay… So something did happen, am I right?"

"Huh?" Jean made and had completely zoned out.

"You…blushing…," her best friend smiled and got up to join her at the mirror. "So,…what happened?"

Breaking eye contact, the redhead walked over to the bed and sat carefully down on it. She wasn't sure what to say. Since it happened she didn't even know what to think. There was too much tension and not knowing what to do between her and Logan. They hardly spoke with each other or even looked at the other for longer than necessary. She sighed and kneaded her hands nervously. "We… We kissed…," Jean finally admitted.

"Really? But that's…great," Ororo said and turned to look at her. "Where's the problem then? I mean… You seem to avoid each other like poison." She watched the redhead for a good while. "Did he say anything that hurt you?"

"What? No!" Jean shook her head and made room so that Ororo could sit down next to her. "It's just… It's never been like that before… Between us, I mean."

"Like what?"

"So…intense." She shrugged and looked for a way to explain it.

"But I thought you had a crush on him before?" Ororo asked confused.

"True. But still…" Jean sighed heavily. "I never got weak in the knees or thought my heart would explode right then and there before when he kissed me. But then, Logan had never been that…gentle and shy before." She groaned. "God, I talk like a 16 year old girl…"

Her best friend laughed. "I'd rather say you have completely fallen for Logan again, my dear," she grinned and shook her head, raised a hand and made faked a serious face when Jean was about to say something. "I know, I know, it's all the hormones fault!"

"I just believe that he must think I only kissed him back because he's the father of my child, or because I'm expecting again… I mean it was stupid to kiss him," Jean said and made a pained face.

"Why?!"

"'Ro, he doesn't know who he is or if what we tell him is really true. He can't remember anything! I don't want to give him the feeling that I use him or anything… He has too many problems on his own…"

Ororo sighed and shook her head. "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"He kissed me…," Jean said calmly. "And it was amazing…"

"Then I don't understand your problem!"

"My problem is that I don't want to go through the same again with him being annoyed and staying away all night and cheating on me, but telling me there's no one else. I can't raise two little children without his help… I don't want to lose him again," the redhead explained, a hand unconsciously resting on her stomach.

"Hold on…," Ororo said and raised a hand. "Did you say he cheated on you?!"

Jean shrugged. "I don't know for sure… I think he did."

The weather goddess huffed and shook her head. "Men…"

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" the redhead begged. "The here and now is already complicated enough…" Her eyes caught sight of the clock. "It's already 7:30…," she cried and got up. "I need to change my…"

"No! You look fine that way!" Ororo disagreed and got up next. "You'll have to tell the others sooner or later anyway." She laid a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But what will they think of me?!" Jean asked, scared.

"The same as always. Now come on. Grab your sweetheart and let's go!" Ororo said and walked over to the door, waited for Jean to take Sara. "You'll see Logan in a minute again, so stop being so nervous," she teased her after they had reached the staircase.

"He said he won't wear a tux, so he won't come anyway," the redhead said and held her daughter close to her chest.

"I doubt that," Ororo waved off and smiled as she saw how Kurt, wearing a tux, waited for her in front of the room. "Hey." She smiled happily and returned the kiss she was given.

"You look great," he said and held her at arm length to have another good look at her.

"You don't look half that bad either," she replied and held his hand.

"You look amazing too," Kurt said to Jean, who smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

Together they entered the room and one look was enough to see that Logan was nowhere in sight. Not even two hours later after they were standing in coupled or groups and talked about random things. With a glass full of water in her hand, Jean stood close to the window and watched how flakes fell from the sky and turned the garden into an even whiter mass than before. She wondered why Logan preferred to stay upstairs alone. As she knew him he was probably sitting on the bed and either sleeping or brooding. He had kept on complaining about all the scents and music and people being uber-happy and why this stuoid holiday was so important anyway and…

"Hey," Scott suddenly said next to her and handed her a new glass, red wine as she noticed.

"No thanks," Jean waved off with a smile that made him frown.

"No alcohol too?" he asked and put the glass on a nearby table. "Is something wrong with you?" He looked at her from aside and took in her whole figure. "You look great… That's the dress I bought you three years ago, isn't it?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is…"

He returned it and took his time to look around. "So what's with all that avoiding coffee and wine? You like both things…" Scott noticed how her smile faded first and watched how she looked away next. "So I'm right that it is something serious? Are you sick or something?"

"No…," she replied calmly and kept her eyes low.

"But?" he asked and reached out to touch her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…pregnant…," Jean finally admitted and his arm sank slowly.

"From someone at the facility?"

"No. It's Logan's…"

Scott remained frozen on the same spot and just stared at her, his mind working. "Hold on…," he said after a moment and held up his right hand. "Logan is back for a couple of days and you're already pregnant?! He doesn't waste any time, huh?"

Jean sighed. She had known that he would react that way. "I'm four months in, Scott."

Again he stared at her, his mind working hard. "So he slept with you while we were being held prisoner?!"

"Can we please not talk about this? It's already complicated enough without you being jealous," she snapped and looked away.

"Fine, whatever," he huffed and buried his hands in his pockets.

"Scott, please! I know you don't like Logan, I know that the feeling is mutual and I know that I hurt you back then," Jean said after a moment of silence. "It wasn't planned, it just happened!"

"How can something like this happen when people are torturing us, Jean?! I'm sorry, but I don't understand it!" he replied and shook his head. "What about you being in that place and getting pregnant?!"

"Now you're being unfair!"

"No, I'm not! This is ridiculous, Jean, really!" he said and looked away again. "It didn't work out the last time, what makes you think he will stick around with another baby?"

This made her look up and glare at him. "He _will_ stick around this time!"

"Yeah?" he asked mockingly. "What makes you think that? Just because he cares for his daughter for a couple of days now? It will be the same this time, Jean! He has his reasons."

"Don't talk of Logan as if you knew what he was thinking!" Jean snapped angrily.

"In this case I do know him better than you," Scott mumbled and looked away.

"What is that supposed mean?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"Nothing…" He looked around again and saw how Kurt was dancing with Ororo, Bobby with Rogue, Hank with Moira… "Do you want to dance?"

"Not with ya," someone grunted next to them all of a sudden and Scott was surprised to see Logan standing next to the redhead, who seemed to be as surprised as he was.

"Look at that…," Scott mumbled and grabbed his glass again. "Did you finally figure out how to wear a tux, Logan?"

"Lookin' better than ya, One Eye," Logan growled and dragged Jean away from him.

"I thought you wouldn't come…," Jean said, her cheeks blushing as she noticed how good he looked in the tux.

"Can't waste my dancin' lesson, can I?" he smirked and led her over to the others. "Let's see…" He placed one hand on her waist and the other into her hand. "First step back, right?"

To her surprise he suddenly did more than well, almost like back then when he still had his memory. Or that what was left of it. Smiling at him, she switched her eyes from their feet to his eyes, saw the warmth in them and it instantly made her heart beat faster. When the music switched to a slower beat, she leant into him and closed her eyes.

"Sooooo," Jubilee whispered and nodded at the couple, while Kitty, Rogue and Bobby sat next to her on the couch, "they're an item again?"

Kitty shrugged and sipped on her juice. "So it seems…"

"Just because they're dancing together?!" Bobby asked and shook his head. "It doesn't necessarily mean they're an item again, you know?"

"Oh, please, Popsickle!" Jubilee mocked. "She's smiling and has her eyes closed and he has his head on hers. So…couple! Definitely!"

"In your dreams!" he said and received an elbow into his side. "Hey!"

"Don't you think it is rather weird that Ms. Grey avoids coffee by all means. She's only drinking water tonight too…," Kitty said and watched how Logan and Jean left the dance floor to stay next to the tree at the window.

"I bet she's pregnant!" Jubilee said matter-of-factly and received a groan from Bobby. "What?!"

"Logan is back for a couple of days and you talk about them as if they were married."

"No, I think she's right…," Rogue said and all heads turned into her direction. "She seems to have a small bulge, don't you think?"

Their heads turned back to the couple, which was suddenly gone.

"Hey, where are they?!" Jubilee asked and got up, but they were gone. "Did you see where they went?"

"No…," Kitty, Rogue and Bobby said at the same time.

"Sara's still here, so they can't be far," Rogue shrugged and watched how the girl was crawling around the room and looked at the tree curiously. "Isn't she cute?!" she cooed and Bobby rolled his eyes. "Men… You have no sense for babies!"

"I'm 17, so….no!" he said and rolled his eyes, watched how Hank picked the girl up. "I wonder when he will have children as much as he is ogling Ms. MacTaggert…"

"My dear, Bobby, I heard that!" Hank said from the other side of the room and gave the boy a stern look.

"He's dense!" Jubilee shrugged apologetically.

"Thanks!" Bobby huffed. "He's still ogling her. It's the same with Ms. Munroe and Kurt."

"I can imagine them having a baby," Kitty shrugged. "They make a nice couple…"

"If she's not already pregnant that is," Jubilee mumbled and tried to see any signs.

"I doubt that," Bobby said.

"Men…," Kitty sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Logan was still attached to Jean's lips as she closed their room door behind them and separated only from her to fill his lungs with fresh air again. His eyes looked straight into hers and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in that dress with her hair pinned up, cheeks flushed and her lips slightly swollen due to their long kiss. The moon barely illuminated the room, but what he could see from her made his heart ache for more. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her, wanted to touch her and love her, wanted so much more that didn't include his past and who he was. Right now he couldn't care less. His eyes went down to her lips, her neck and further to her cleavage and he reached out to trace the way with his fingers, heard how she held her breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Her heart was racing as he could hear and she seemed to be as nervous as he was. He'd never thought that he could feel that lost and nervous at all, he didn't know what to do, what she was expecting, if he was going to fast, if she wanted it, if she felt the same…

His hand ran gently down the side of her neck until it reached the breastbone. While he did so, his eyes never left hers and he waited for her to do or say something that would give him a clue on what to do next. As if she had heard him, Jean reached out and took hold of his tie-less shirt, her shaky fingers stroked down his skin while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As her eyes met his again she stripped his shirt slowly off at the same time as his hands did the same with her dress. She shuddered when his fingers stroked barely noticeable over her shoulders and arms as he did so and couldn't force herself to break eye contact. She couldn't remember that he had ever looked at her that intensely and nervous before.

As she leant in to kiss him again, she began to drag him slowly over to the bed and kicked her dress aside, while her fingers opened his pants and pulled them down. His hand reached over her to pull the duvet aside before Jean knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him on top of her, but instead Logan shifted so that he could keep as much of his weight off of her as possible. He tensed as their skin touched and placed small kisses down her jaw before he began to pay her neck the fullest attention. His mind barely noticed the noises from downstairs or the outside, they only told him how soft her skin was, how good she smelled, how good her hands felt on his skin and that, if it was up to him, he wouldn't leave the bed for days as long as she was with him. When she pulled him back up into another gentle kiss and her hands stroked down his back, he shivered and reached out to pull the duvet back around them. After breaking the kiss, Logan looked at her and drowned in her emerald pools. Still, he wasn't sure about what to do. To him and due to his memory loss the whole thing was new and he was unable to just do everything on instinct. His mind was working way too much for it… He didn't want her to think that he did it out of lust or impulse, that it was just a one time thing. But what could he say in such a moment that didn't make him look like a complete idiot?

Jean made the decision for him and cupped his face with her hands. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, since she had noticed the change in him. Her fingers traced his features and she tried to read in his eyes why he was still so tensed. "Just do what you think is right," she tried to soothe him, but he shook his head.

"It's not that…," Logan grunted and switched their positions once more so that he was lying next to her, but still held her close.

"But?" Jean asked and stroked down his massive chest until her hands rested on his slim waist.

He shrugged and watched how his fingers drew circles on her stomach that made goose bums appear next. While he focused on her hand that stroke lazily over his waist, he tried to figure out what to say to her. How could he answer to a question that he had no answer to?

Confused about the change, Jean watched him in silence for a good while before she touched his chin to make him look up at her. "We don't have to do this if you don't feel ready for it now. I don't want you to think that you have to do it, you know?" she said and held his gaze.

"I think ya can tell that I want it, right?" he grunted with a nod under the sheets that made her smile weakly. "It's just…," Logan went on and swallowed once. "I don't wanna fuck this up again…" He looked up when she touched his cheek.

"Don't think that…," Jean said and shook her head. "I told you it wasn't your fault only… What makes you say that anyway?" she asked and frowned when he looked away again to watch his hand that still stroked over her stomach.

"Coz…," Logan mumbled and shrugged.

"Because of what?" Jean asked and waited for an answer, got even more confused when he pulled her into another deep kiss and held her face close to his. Her heart skipped a bit as she noticed his intense look once more.

"Coz I've a crush on ya, I think," he said and kissed her again.

**I'll stop her and start the next chapter with what happens next. Those of you that wanted some L/J love are hopefully satisfied. ; ) I tried my best. I'm still at the very beginning with Changes. It's very hard for me to write the first scene that happens right after the cliffhanger. : ( Anyway, thanks a lot to all reviewers!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible! See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Her chest was still heaving and falling heavily as she tried to supply her body with new oxygen, her mind was still somewhere else and basking in the afterglow and Jean could tell that it was the same with Logan, who was breathing heavily into her neck and held her close. As it was with their kiss before, she couldn't remember that it had ever been that good and intense before. With her eyes closed she reached up to stroke through his slightly damp hair and he shifted his head so that it rested on her chest, listened to her heartbeat that was slowing down. He couldn't remember a time in which he had felt so at peace and satisfied, which wasn't that hard considering how "old" his memory was. With his eyes closed he listened to her and the baby's heart, on which he could easily pick up on, while his own was still slowing down. Logan felt Jean shifting and heard her gasping. "What?" he mumbled into her chest and didn't feel like getting up or moving at all. He liked how her skin felt against his and the heat she was radiating, enjoyed her caressing and how it made him feel.

"It's already past 10. Sara's still downstairs," she said and gave him a gentle push. "I need to get her."

"Wait!" Logan said before she could move too fast and withdrew from her gently since they had still been joined. He rolled off her and watched how she grabbed his shirt and one of her sweatpants. Logan smirked as she buttoned the shirt. "Suits ya," he said and moved onto his side to have a better look at her.

"Do you want anything from downstairs?" Jean asked after fixing her hair. There was no way in hell she could hide what had happened. Her hair looked like being run over by a lawn-mower.

"No. I'm perfectly fine," he said and rolled onto his back with a satisfied sigh that made her smile.

"I'll be right back!" she said and left the room. Her heart was pounding fast as she reached the door downstairs and she automatically began to think about what the others would probably think about her. There was no way they wouldn't figure out what had happened. Her hand touched the doorknob and turned it.

Inside Ororo turned her head and couldn't hide her smile. She watched how the redhead tried to sneak into the room to get her sleeping daughter and grinned. "Be right back," she told Kurt and let go of his hand to catch the redhead at the tree. "Soooo…., had a nice time?" she asked and her knowing smile widened as Jean turned quickly around, obviously being shocked about being caught.

"I…"

Ororo laughed. "No way to deny it, my dear. You look spent and happy and your face has this typical _I've done it_-look," she said and her opposite's cheeks reddened further, while she pulled her daughter closer. "I want details tomorrow!" She winked and wished her a good night before Jean quickly sneaked out of the room again.

When she reached hers again and had put Sara into her bed, she noticed that Logan was fast asleep and smiled. She got quickly rid of her clothes and went back under the sheets with him. The duvet barely covered her as Logan already turned around and cuddled up to her, sighing satisfied in his sleep. Smiling, Jean turned in his arms and reached out to stroke over his cheek before she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Even if she was tired and felt truly happy for the first time in months, her mind was still too occupied with the events of the last days. She hoped that the changes weren't too rushed or that Logan would feel trapped in their relationship again and run off again… She looked aside when he shifted again and tried to hide his face in the crook of her neck, while his hand went around her possessively. When the tiredness began to overwhelm her, she closed her eyes and dozed slowly off, not knowing that Logan woke up only two hours later and had to go to the kitchen with an upset Sara on his arms.

In it he gave Rogue a brief look, who sat next to Scott at the kitchen isle and was drinking something. "Hi," she smiled at him and Logan nodded briefly before he began to heat a tea and swayed slowly to calm his daughter down a bit. "Why is she upset?"

"Thirsty…," he grunted and took the bottle out of the pot, made sure it wasn't too hot before he sat down on one of the stools and began to feed Sara. He could tell that Scott was staring holes into his back, while Rogue came over to him to sit down beside him. He didn't mind her being close by, not even that she stroked over his daughter's head while the girl was drinking or kept on asking him questions. As Jean had told him that girl was like a daughter to him and he liked her, even if he couldn't remember their past at all.

"So…," Rogue asked and leant back, smiling, "when's Ms. Grey due?"

"May…," Logan grunted, frowned next and turned his head to cock an eyebrow at her. The huge grin she gave him told him that the whole situation stank. "How come ya know?"

"Lucky guess…," Rogue shrugged and laughed. "It wasn't that hard to figure out with her behavior lately, you know? What's it going to be?"

He shrugged and looked back down on Sara, who was still sucking slowly but had her eyes already closed. As he'd guessed, she stopped the sucking completely next and he withdrew the bottle carefully before he pulled her up and against his shoulder. "A boy…"

"Oh, that's great!" Rogue said happily and smiled, before she realized how late it already was. "We talk later, okay?" she said and he nodded while frowning at her, before she wished them a good night and left.

Instantly the temperature dropped noticeably in the room and, determined not to look at the man, Logan got up, put the bottle into the sink and aimed for the door. "Think you will stick around this time?" he heard Scott asking sourly and turned to glare at him. When there was no reply from the feral, he leant back a bit and crossed his arms. "Jean deserves a man that stays with her and helps her with the children. Screw up again and I'll make use of my promise!"

"What promise?" Logan spat.

"The one I had to make you," Scott replied and got up to leave the room too. "And I _will _make use of it, if she wakes up one morning and you're gone again, trust me!" He watched how the feral held his daughter protectively close and gave him a look as if Scott was about to steal her from him. "You never wanted children, you were so dumb to risk having some, so take care of them!" he said before he turned to walk back to his rooms. "And don't you dare to hurt Jean that much again! She was crying her eyes out for days after you'd left her!" he added and gave Logan another angry look before he ascended the stairs.

Muttering curses under his breath, Logan followed him and retreated to his room again, where he placed Sara back into her cradle and tucked her in. When he lay next to the redhead again he took his time to look at her once more and began to think the whole situation through. He had no memory of who he was or where he came from, of what had happened except the bits the Professor had told him and he was pretty much stuck here with a child and soon another one. From what he'd been told so far he'd sucked as a father and that much, he'd left Jean alone with all the work and spent nights who knows where and with who knows whom and he still didn't know why… After a moment he got up and walked over to the cradle to look at the girl inside. He knew she was his and that the girl had gotten quiet attached to him in the past days, but still he didn't know what he felt for her or what to think of her. Did he like her? Did he love her or did he take care of her only because he knew that he was the father? And what did Scott mean with promise? What promise? When Logan turned he watched how Jean rolled over in her sleep and pulled his pillow close to bury her head in it. The only thing he knew for sure was that his feelings for the redhead were different than for the child. He definitely felt light headed when she looked at him and if that was what they called _love _then he didn't love his daughter. Thinking about what knowledge he had lost due to what happened to him, he got upset again. He couldn't even remember what the simplest things felt like… Confused about everything he got dressed in the end and left…

* * *

When the first sunbeams fell into the room Jean stretched and slowly opened her eyes, blinked the sleep away. Her hand reached automatically out to the other side of the bed and she sat quickly up as she touched nothing but the sheets. Her eyes looked at the empty space next to her before she gave the bathroom door a look, but she saw that it was open and the room empty. Her green eyes switched to the floor and she saw that his clothes from yesterday were gone too. Even if her heart skipped a beat she was determined not to expect the worst and prepared herself for the day. With Sara on her arm she went downstairs and knew that everyone was gathered in the dining hall to open up their presents that Santa had left for them. As she reached the room she was instantly greeted by Ororo, who gave her a warm hug and pulled her over to the tree.

"Those are yours and those ones are for Sara," she said and smiled at Jean, who gave the 6 packages a look before her eyes began to wander again. "What's wrong?" Ororo asked concerned since the redhead looked troubled.

"Have you seen Logan?" Jean asked and met her gaze, but her best friend shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I thought he was upstairs with you," she replied and frowned when her opposite pulled a face as if she was about to cry and bit her lower lip, her eyes switching towards the windows. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ororo asked concerned and laid a hand on Jean's shoulder, noticed that the woman held her daughter very close.

"He's gone…"

"What?"

"Logan," Jean repeated and sniffed. "He's gone…"

Not knowing what to say, the weather goddess looked around the room and noticed that Hank, the Professor and Scott were watching them. "He can't be gone, Jean," she tried to soothe her, felt the stitch in her heart as she realized how desperate and scared her friend was. "Can't you… I don't know… Reach him mentally?"

"No…"

"He's blocking…?"

"No, I can't use my powers…," the redhead said and used one hand to wipe her tears away. She took notice of Ororo's confused look. "Hank thinks it's because of…" She heaved a deep breath as reality hit her hard. All she could think about was _Not again _and began to think about the why next. She couldn't find an answer to that. Everything had been perfect the day before… Maybe they had gone too fast…

"Hey, what's wrong?" Scott asked and looked to and fro between them, while also Hank and the Professor had come closer. He laid a worried hand on Jean's shoulder and frowned at her tears. "Don't tell me that asshole…"

"Scott, please!" Charles interrupted him in a stern voice before he gave Jean a look. "What has happened?" he asked concerned and watched how Hank took Sara.

The redhead could only shrug and it wasn't a secret for the bald telepath that Scott was getting angry. The Professor knew that the man would hunt Logan down if he had to…

"Merry Christmas, Wolvie!" Jubilee said loudly all of a sudden and, while everyone turned their heads, went over to hug him.

"Yeah… Whatever…," Logan grunted and didn't know what make out of it. After hugging her back briefly he turned his head, just to feel how a hand connected with his cheek. "What was that for?!" he growled and glared at Jean, who sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck in the next moment. Lost, Logan looked at the others for help, since he had no idea what had gotten into the woman and why he deserved to be hit, or why she was crying into his neck and nearly choking him… "Somethin' wrong with the baby?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I thought you had left!" Jean sobbed and he cocked an eyebrow at her before he pushed her gently back and held her at arm length.

"Why?!"

"Probably because she woke up alone and you were…_gone_?!" Scott said sourly and crossed his arms, his face telling nothing like always.

"I didn't ask ya!" Logan snapped and bared his teeth at him.

"I don't care!"

"Please…," Hank said and stepped forward. "Not on Christmas, okay?"

"Where have you been?!" Jean asked and wiped her tears away while she looked at him expectantly.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't sleep…"

"And?" she said.

"So I took a walk 'n I fell asleep in her green house," he mumbled with a nod at Ororo and waited for Jean's reaction. "Thanks for trustin' me that much…," he added hurt, but she only embraced him in relief.

"Don't scare me again like that…," the redhead begged and closed her eyes for a moment, waited for her nerves to calm down again.

"How can you do that to her as hormonal as she already is?" Ororo asked with a shake of her head and realized her mistake too late. "Damn… I'm sorry!"

Logan waved off. "Marie already knows it anyway…," he grunted and pulled Jean protectively closer while he glared at Scott.

"You know what?" Kitty asked Rogue, who smiled mysteriously and was soon afterwards attacked with questions from her friend and Jubilee.

"C'mon, you know what?!" the latter asked aloud so that the adults turned to look at them.

Logan gave Jean a look while he had his hands wrapped around her waist. "It's time…"

"I know…," she said and began to feel uncomfortable.

"Time for what?" Kitty asked and her eyes switched back and forth between all of them. "Can someone pleeeeeaaaase say already what's going on? I'm not into Christmas quizzes!"

"She knows that we're expecting a baby," Jean finally admitted and the youngerX-Men stared at her in shock until Jubilee began to jump up and down.

"I won! I WON!" she shouted and laughed aloud.

"Won?!" Logan asked and cocked an eyebrow at her, watched how she held out her hand to Bobby.

"50 bucks that is!"

"You made a bet?!" Scott asked, shocked about it.

"Of course we did," Jubilee grinned and stuck out her tongue at Bobby. "Told you so! Come on, pay up!"

"I don't have 50 bucks!" Bobby said annoyed and sulked.

"You owe me!"

"I don't have it!"

"Still you OWE me!"

"Guys, no betting on money in this house!" Ororo insisted and shook her head when the girl began to pull a face. "Make him do something useful, but nothing that includes money!"

"Okay," Jubilee sighed and thought hard. "Then you'll do my kitchen and laundry duty. Have fun!"

"Hey…what?!" Bobby asked and stared at her in shock. "I have to do this right after you!"

"Then…have fun!" she replied and grinned evilly.

"Kids…," Logan grunted and shook his head before he noticed Jean's look. "Hey…," he said and kissed her when she looked up, just to hear Kitty barking:

"Won too! You're free to do my homework!"

"Oh, shut up!" Bobby said and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"What else did ya bet on?!" Logan asked and glared at the kids.

"Oh, only that you were back together, that she was pregnant, that you haven't gotten anything for her for Christmas...," Jubilee listed.

"I got her somethin'," Logan grunted and received a surprised look from the others. "What?!" he asked.

"You…got her a present?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"First time in years, mister!" Jubilee said. "You ruined my bet!"

"Sue me!" Logan shrugged and pulled Jean away from them so that they were alone.

"I didn't get anything for you…," she admitted and bit her lip hard. "I didn't have the chance to buy anything…"

"Me neither…," Logan said and scratched the back of his head. "Or not really…" He noticed her confused look. "I can't show ya before it's dark…"

"Okay…" Jean nodded and leant into his touch as he wiped her tears away. "Don't scare me again like that…"

"I'm sorry…"

Smiling at him, she took his hand and went back over to the couch at the tree. "Time to unwrap the gifts… Those are yours." She nodded at the ones on the left and took hers.

Logan took Sara from Hank and placed her on his lap, while he watched how Jean began to open hers and the girl's presents. He only hoped that she would like his…

**Two updates on the same day. I just wanted to start the New Year with chapters. LOL No, I just made use of my free time. In fact I should actually be studying for my exams already that I'll have at the end of January (I hate that time…). I hope all of you saw Australia. I already saw it three times and I love that movie. : ) Thanks to all reviewers!! Have a great new year!! See ya and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry, for the long wait, but I had exams at college. I'm glad they are over. 6 within one week are way too much. I hate that time. : P**

**Changes is already typed up till page 12 and I'm a bit stuck there right now. I don't know how to get where I want to go with some characters and things in the story. : ( I'll try my best to get it done till next week, since I have to do an internship at a kindergarten for 2 weeks afterwards and don't know how often I can type during that time.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Oh, and we skip some time, folks!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

While Jean was taking a shower, Logan sat on the bed and looked at his presents. He didn't really know what to make out of it. He had gotten some cigars, two 6-packs of some Canadian beer he'd never seen before, a hockey shirt from some Canadian team he'd never heard of before either and something that obviously belonged to a bike… To him one was an even bigger riddle than the next…

"What are you thinking about?" Jean suddenly asked next to him and he realized that he had neither heard her coming, nor noticed that she was kneeling behind him on the bed.

"Did I like that stuff before?" he grunted and nodded and the things.

"Yes, you actually did," she replied and leant against him. She was still curious about what he had gotten for her. "You said you'll show me when it's dark…," she whispered into his ear and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Logan shrugged and avoided eye contact, suddenly feeling nervous. "I lied about the dark part…," he mumbled and could tell that her eyes were still on him. "It's… It's nothin', really…"

"So embarrassing?" She giggled and kissed his cheek, noticed that he obviously really was feeling that way. "It can't be that bad, Logan. I'll like it anyway," she tried to soothe him and watched how he got up to get a small package out of his drawer.

After he had handed it to her and sat down next to the redhead again, he watched how she began to unwrap it. His heart began to beat strongly as she pulled the last paper aside and watched how she stared at what was in. Since he didn't get any other reaction than staring, he could only assume one thing… "Ya hate it, right?" he asked insecurely and cocked an eyebrow at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffed into it.

"It's wonderful…," Jean whispered and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Seriously?!" Logan asked in disbelief and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close as she leant back on his lap.

"Yeah…," she smiled and looked at her gift again. "Where did you get the frame?" she asked curiously and looked at the baby blue frame which read _Our Baby Boy_ in dark blue letters at the top and had on it's right a baby Tweety that wore diapers, while the frame had the first ultrasound picture in the middle, which had started the whole Tweety discussion.

"Per accident," he grunted and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep'n wandered around a bit. Came across a shop down the road…"

Smiling at him, she embraced Logan once more. "Thank you." Jean kissed him and got up to put the frame next to the pictures of Sara. "Now I feel bad that I don't have anything for you…," she said and stroked over the frame thoughtfully.

"Ya could do somethin' for me actually…," she heard him saying and turned, expected him to be in a playful mood and coming up with something dirty, but the serious look on his face told her otherwise.

"What?" she asked and came back over to him, wondered what he had on mind that he was that serious.

"I, eh,…," he began and looked at the ground instead. "I want ya t'tell me about some things…"

"About what?" Jean sat back down and looked at him from aside, tried to read something in his eyes as he looked up.

"Who I am for example," Logan replied and noticed that her look changed. "All I know is that I obviously was an ass… I don't know what I liked, what I hated, how we got together, how I came to the mansion…," he listed and sighed. "I don't know anything about ya either. Not even about why we really broke up or…" He nodded at the crib in which Sara was peacefully sleeping, "anything about her…"

Sighing, the redhead ran a hand over her face. "I can't help you with it. My powers…"

"Ya could tell me," Logan cut her off and held her gaze. "Jean, ya don't know what it feels like. Lookin' into a mirror'n not recognizing yourself. I need t'know who I am."

"I understand that…," she mumbled and kneaded her hands thoughtfully.

"But yer not happy about it," he noticed and heard her sighing.

"It's not that…"

"But?"

"I can't tell you much," she replied and looked up to meet his eyes. "You kept most things to yourself or didn't want to talk about them."

Nodding, Logan glared at the ground. "So I was an ass…"

"No… You just didn't like talking about yourself," Jean tried to soothe him and reached out to stroke through his hair. "I know it's hard for you and I don't even want to imagine what it feels like not to know who you are." When she stroked down his back she noticed how tensed he was and had an idea. "I think I do have something for you in the end."

Surprised, Logan cocked an eyebrow at her. "'n what?" he asked and watched how she got up smiling and disappeared in the bathroom, just to reappear with a bottle next.

"Undress," the redhead demanded and his face changed from surprise to confused. "Come on, undress! And then lay down on your belly."

"What are ya up to?" he asked and did as he was told, his eyes following her as she straddled his butt and recognized the bottle in her hands. "Woah, darlin'!" Logan quickly said and grabbed her wrist. "Yer not gonna…"

Jean frowned first and groaned as she figured what he thought. "You're a pig!" she scolded him and pushed him back down. "Now lay still and head down," she demanded and waited for him to do so before she poured some oil on his back and began to knead his muscles. "How can you even walk straight?" she asked after a moment since his tension felt like touching rocks under her hands. Doing her best, she tried to massage his back professionally and was not minder surprised that he began to purr after some time. She knew he always did it when he was really relaxed and satisfied. "Feeling better?" Jean asked after being done and leant over him to have a better look at his face.

"Actually…no."

"No?" she said in surprise and leant forward a bit so that she as able to look at his face. "Well, no wonder as tensed as your muscles are…"

"Actually…," Logan grunted and turned his head to meet her eyes, "it ain't the muscles on my back that are tensed right now…"

Blushing, she smiled and bit her lower lip. "Sorry for that…"

"I usually don't mind, Red, but…" He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "Yer pressin' me into the mattress'n…it's pretty uncomfortable right now…"

"Sorry…" After moving aside Jean tried hard not to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Logan noticed anyway and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," she waved off and went under the sheets. "It just never happened before."

"Well, now it did," he grunted and shifted once more, trying to get comfortable, but the pressure between his legs made it hard to find a good position at all. Sighing, he closed his eyes. "Thinkin' about the dick strippin' should turn me off, right?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I'd be concerned if not," Jean replied and moved closer, which earned her once more a cocked eyebrow.

"What now?" Logan asked, knowing that she was up to something as she kissed him.

"Let's say I can help you with this too."

Watching her suspiciously, he allowed her to push him onto his back and received another kiss. "Kisses, won't do," he grunted and still tried to figure out what she was up to as she disappeared underneath the duvet. In the end his memory was only three months old and he wasn't really experienced with… A loud groan escaped his throat and he arched his back. "Fuck!" Logan cursed and threw his head back, his hands searching blindly for the sheets as he tried to fight against his feral side. He thought he'd go crazy because of what she was doing to him and a growl began to build deep within his chest.

When he lay next to her later and stroked absently over her belly, he thought about what he could possibly say but he couldn't come up with something useful. In the end, Logan pulled her closer and covered her hand with his, smiled weakly when Jean entwined their fingers and inhaled her scent before he closed his eyes tiredly. He only hoped that Sara would sleep through and not wake them twice again. Still, a question kept his mind busy… "Jean?"

"Hm…?" she mumbled and was already half asleep.

"Do ya already feel anythin'?" Logan asked curiously and stroked over the small bulge that was her stomach.

"No… Not really," she replied and yawned. "It's still too early for that, Logan…"

"Hm…," he made and his head returned to his favorite spot, which was between his neck and shoulder. "Wonder what it feels like…," he thought out loud…

* * *

"Ow…," Jean cried and pulled a face, her hand reaching out to grab the doorframe and her free hand taking hold of her stomach. "Damn… Could someone tell him to stop kicking me right into the ribs?" she cursed and took several deep breaths. For two months already she felt cranky and the tiniest things upset her very easily. It didn't help either that she had become pretty big and walking around wasn't something she did voluntarily lately. Not being able to sleep well at night just added to her crankiness…and now she had just gotten another reason to snap at others. "I wanted cookie dough ice crème…," she pouted since whatever was on her dish was not what she craved for right now and her son had just made clear that he didn't approve with it either.

"We don't have any more of it," Ororo shrugged apologetically and sighed. "Jean…"

"Here," Logan suddenly grunted behind the redhead and a big package of her favorite ice crème landed in front of her. He tried to give her back a smile, but he couldn't hide that he was clearly annoyed. By now he hated to be sent off to fetch food for her, especially when it was at night.

"Thank you," the redhead smiled and kissed him before she began to eat. "He must have gotten this from you…"

"What?" Logan grunted and sipped on his juice.

"The kicking. Sara hardly ever kicked that hard and your son does it ten times a day."

"I don't kick."

"You do. Every twenty seconds at night."

"I don't!" he insisted but she gave him a look.

"You so do, Logan," Jean said and licked her spoon clean, noticed the look he gave her and rolled her eyes. It was not a secret to her what he was clearly thinking about and she knew he suffered badly because of her weariness.

After a moment she put the ice crème back into the fridge and put a hand to her back. Getting up wasn't that a good idea at all and by now she was getting annoyed by it. She felt fat, hardly fit into anything and only his clothes made her feel at least a bit comfortable in her skin. Not to mention that her joints were swollen and her son's favorite sport was to kick her ribs or full bladder… "You coming?" she asked Logan after stopping at the door and received a shrug. It was no secret to her either that he was in a bad mood lately too. Mostly because of her mood swings….

"What's wrong?" Jean asked after they had reached their rooms and gotten ready for bed. He hadn't said a word, had only given Sara a bath, fed and dressed her and was now watching her sleeping in her bed.

"Nothin'…," Logan grunted and went over to the bed to lay down, with his back to her.

"Okay… Seriously, what's wrong?" she demanded to know and sat up next to him, meeting his eyes as he turned his head to fully glare at her. "Don't tell me you're mad because of the ice!"

"No…"

"Then what?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Ya think yer the only one feelin' bad, huh?" he growled and looked away again, not wanting to have a discussion and not understanding how she didn't know why he was moody. To him it was obvious…

Frowning, Jean lent back a bit since breathing became hard if she leant forward for too long. She regretted that her powers were still unavailable and that she couldn't read his mind. "Logan… Did I say or do anything that upset you?" she asked and started when he turned in one swift mood.

"Ya not doin' somethin' is the problem, alright?" he growled and she groaned after getting it.

"I just don't feel like it, Logan, I'm sorry!"

"Well, try walkin' around with a boner for nearly four months, darlin', 'n then we can start talkin'!" he snapped and turned away from her again.

"Why don't you try walking around with swollen joints, back pain and giant watermelon attached to your stomach?!" she snapped back. "You have two healthy hands, Logan, use them!" she added angrily and lay down with her back to him.

"That's not the same!" Jean heard him growling and sighed in annoyance. "I ain't even allowed t'cuddle up, for fuck's sake!"

"Stop cussing!" she hissed.

"'n then ya sit in front of me 'n lick on a spoon or eat a banana, damn it!" he went on, ignoring her completely. "But fine, just forget about me 'n keep on bitchin'!"

This made her sit up. "Bitching?!"

Logan turned his head and glared at her. "Yeah, bitchin'!" he repeated. "Just like before coz there was no more of this fuckin' ice crème. What's the difference between eatin' chocolate or this stupid cookie stuff anyway, eh?! Of why does it matter if ya eat normal or pancakes with berries? It's food for Christ's sake!"

"I'm sorry for being pregnant with _your _child, Logan, that makes me have cravings!" Jean snapped with tears in her eyes and received a roll of his eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked after he got out of bed.

"'f course it's my fault again," he growled and suppressed the urge to slam the door shut behind him, knowing that it would wake his daughter. Pissed, he stomped down the corridor in his briefs only and decided to find real alcohol in this house. He was in desperate need for it and knew that the Professor hid harder stuff somewhere for staff parties. Sniffing, he followed the scent and it didn't take him long to get his hands on a vodka bottle. Armed with it he made his way to the rec-room, switched on the TV and stretched out on the couch while emptying the bottle. Even if his eyes were attached to the screen, he couldn't care less about what he actually saw. He was too pissed off for it…

He really had enough of this whole pregnancy thing by now. The tiniest things upset her, she had the weirdest craving, started crying very quickly and no matter what he did it was mostly wrong and they ended up fighting. Having a bath or showering together was taboo too, something he still didn't understand, then she didn't like cuddling or being touched at all, but at least he was good enough to get her something to eat or drink. Thinking about the past fours months, Logan thought he had figured out why it hadn't worked out before… And he didn't even want to think about how much he needed and craved a simple touch by now. And be it just a brief hug…

"I'm sorry…," Jean suddenly said next to him and he looked up, realized he was too far gone with his thoughts that he hadn't even heard her coming. He noticed that she was crying again and couldn't help but roll his eyes. Instead of just going away as he hoped she would, she straddled his lap and embraced him, her face quickly finding the spot on his neck that she always used for comfort. "I don't want us to end up like last time and I know that I'm an annoying bitch, but I can't help it," Jean sobbed and still held onto him after Logan had sat up. "And it has nothing to do with you either, I just don't feel like having sex…"

"It doesn't have t'be sex, Jean, I ain't even allowed t'cuddle with ya!" Logan grunted and looked at her when she leant back to ease the pressure on her belly and lungs. "Ya don't even let me have a shower or bath with ya…"

Sniffing, she wiped her tears away and pulled her hair back. "Because I don't feel comfortable…"

"Why?!" he asked, not understanding her at all and tried to read anything in her eyes.

"Because…," Jean began and looked away in embarrassment. "Because I feel fat and don't like myself like this." Since he cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief, she leant further back. "I mean just look at my breast or my waist. I don't even have a waist anymore and my breasts are ridiculous large…"

Looking at them, Logan didn't understand what she hated about them at all. "Darlin'…, this is bullshit."

"You're a man, Logan, of course you like them, but I'm the one who nearly topples over!"

"I didn't mean yer rant coz of yer jugs, darlin', I meant ya talkin' bullshit," he said and shook his head. "Yer beautiful'n yer sexy, alright?"

"You're only saying this because you want me to shut up…," she sulked and began to play with his chest hair.

"Why do ya think I walk around with a boner most of the time?" Logan asked her dryly and made her look up with it. "Definitely not, coz I think yer not sexy, don't ya think?" he added and smirked when she began to pout like a little girl. Reaching out, he pulled her into a loving kiss. "'n now stop sulkin', alright?" he said and brushed her hair back before he used his chance and stroked down her back to her butt. "Yer damn sexy…" He watched how she looked over his shoulder to the door and bit her lip, obviously thinking about something. "What?"

"You really think so?" Jean asked insecurely and wanted to slap herself for this stupid question.

"I think ya can tell, right?" Logan replied in a husky voice and rubbed his groin against her. After he had switched off the television, he gave her a gentle pat on the butt. "Now, c'mon, ya need sleep," he said and cocked an eyebrow at her as she kissed him instead. "'kay… Can we go now?"

"No."

"Why not?!" he asked frowning and wondered what had gotten into her now.

Smiling at him and knowing that her cheeks were as red as her hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because I have to fully apologize first, don't you think?" she said and pulled him into another kiss.

**Again: I'm sorry for the wait. I was quiet stuck with this chapter too before I decided to skip a few months. Thanks to all of you who left a review last time and I'm really sorry for the long wait!! Oh, I got the "kicking every 20 seconds" part from an interview with Hugh, in which he said that he does it every 15 seconds in his sleep. Hope you liked it and please leave a review!! See ya!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry, for the long wait!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**In case some guys here use TWITTER:**** Feel free to add me: Dany2311.**

**I'll post updates on how far I am with my stories. Would be cool to meet some of you guys there. ; )**

**

* * *

  
**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Logan didn't know how that had happened…

9 hours ago he had been in the library and had read through some books to find out, or better said, to try and remember how many languages he was able to speak. 6 hours ago he had sat in front of the TV and had watched whatever had been on and now he was standing in the middle of the room and stared at the sleeping boy in his arms. His mind had trouble realizing how this could have happened that fast…

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Jean asked tiredly and reached out to stroke over her son's head after Logan had walked over to the bed again. She smiled pleasantly when the boy yawned and stretched briefly, before he got comfortable in the blue blanket again with a sigh. The redhead looked up and began to frown since Logan's expression was rather emotionless. "What are you thinking?" she asked and he looked up. The past two months had been spent talking about and discussing his feeling towards his daughter. She knew how hard it still was for him to distinguish and name feelings, especially when it came to love and affection.

"That I just sat in front of the telly…," Logan grunted and sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes back on his son.

"I mean about him…," Jean said and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you think about him?"

Looking back at his son, he shrugged. "I dunno…," he replied and handed the baby over to her. "What do ya feel?"

"I'm happy," she said and smiled while she traced her son's features. When she saw from the corner of her eyes how Logan had his eyes closed and rubbed his temples, she began to feel worried. "Again a headache?" she asked and he nodded. "You should really go and talk to Charles about it, Logan…" Worried, Jean stroked over his arm. His healing factor should prevent headaches, but by now he had them nearly every second day…

"No, it ain't that bad," he waved off and looked back at her. "'n ya heard what they said. Ya need t'rest. So put him into his bed 'n sleep." Logan waited for her to place a kiss to their son's forehead, before he took him and put him into the bed next to Jean's.

"He'll be hungry soon anyway…," he heard her mumbling and tucked her in. "And you still need to decide on a name," Jean added and he nodded.

"I know… Now sleep!"

"What about you?"

"I'll go'n check on Sara. I'll be right back," Logan promised, kissed her and waited until she was asleep before he left the room to head upstairs. Inside their room he found Rogue asleep on their bed and sneaked over to Sara's bed to make sure that she was fine. The girl was fast asleep and held her plush wolf, which he had bought for her birthday, close, completely oblivious of the fact that she was a big sister now. Even if it was only a year that she was older. Smiling weakly, Logan tucked her back in and brushed the strand of dark hair out of her face. He then slipped into the bathroom to clean up and change his clothing, before he went back to the basement where he Jean feeding their son.

"Told you so," she whispered and looked at him with tired eyes.

He waited for her to be done and to put the boy back into his bed. Logan then slipped under the sheet with her and pulled her close. He, too, was tired by now, but his mind was still too busy to understand that he had witnessed a birth only an hour ago. Just the thought alone made him shudder.

"What's the matter?" she mumbled and turned her head to look at him.

"It was disgustin'…," he replied and stretched a bit to have any room on the small bed.

"Men… It was me who had to give birth, just for your reminder!" Jean said and closed her eyes when tiredness overcame her. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around Logan and snuggled up to him.

She was already long and deep asleep when he was still staring at the ceiling, too occupied with his thoughts. He really didn't know what to think or feel. Since he couldn't find any sleep, he got slowly up and walked over to the small bed in which the boy lay. The feral's hazel eyes were fixed on the baby and he tried to figure out what he felt. He couldn't tell if it was love or pride or if he cared at all. The whole situation seemed to be too confusing for him. In the end he pulled the boy carefully out of the bed and into his arms, before he went back to the other bed and sat carefully down. His eyes never left the child and after a moment, Logan used his finger to stroke over his son's small hand. He smiled unconsciously as the boy wrapped his hand around his finger and held onto it. Nevertheless, he began to frown in confusion when his heart began to beat faster and a comfortable warmth spread in his chest…

* * *

"He is soooo cute!" Rogue cooed while she sat next to Jean and was accompanied by Jubilee and Kitty, while they watched the boy sleeping in his mother's arms. "And he definitely has Logan's hair."

"He already needs a haircut," Jubilee commented because of the shock of dark hair that the boy had on his head. "Where's the proud daddy?"

"Probably feeding Sara," Jean replied and stroked lovingly over her son's cheek, which made him open his eyes a bit.

"Awwww, hello Wolvie junior!" Kitty waved and smiled widely, while Jubilee sighed.

"What's his name anyway?"

"We haven't decided, yet," the redhead replied and handed the baby over to Ororo so that she could go on opening the gifts. She smiled when Logan entered and sat down next to her, their daughter now sitting on his lap and watching what her mother was doing. "Why don't you help me with it?" Jean offered and held a soft package into Sara's direction, the girl instantly mirroring her mother's actions and tore the paper apart. "Thank you, sweetheart," the redhead laughed and was overjoyed by what was inside. "Look at that!" she cooed into Logan's direction, who had pulled Sara closer again, and held the romper suit for him to see. "This is so adorable…" Smiling, she stroked over the soft light blue fabric that had a baby dog on its chest. Quickly, she went through the rest, smiled at the plush wolf and the bear-like warm one-piece for winter and knew Logan was wondering where they were supposed to leave all the stuff. In the end the table in front of her and the sofa next to her were full of everything a newborn needed and Jean began to make a round to thank everyone with a hug. "The question is where to put everything…," she said after she'd sat back down and looked briefly aside to watch how her daughter was playing with the paper on the ground.

"Easy answer," Scott said and she frowned, began to wonder why Logan avoided her look on purpose. "Come," he smiled at her and offered her his hand.

Wondering what was going on, Jean allowed him to drag her upstairs and to a room close to the stairs. "What's going on?" she asked, but he only smiled and beckoned her to open the door. Frowning, she did so and gasped as she looked inside. "Who did all of this?!"

"Logan, Peter, Kurt, Bobby and I. We had to hurry since we didn't want you to notice it," he said proudly and followed her into the larger room. "You have a larger bathroom and two rooms for the kid, plus the bedroom here. Oh, and we forced Logan to paint the rooms for the kid, so if you don't like it, it's his fault!" He watched how Jean finished her tour and could tell that she loved it. "Like it?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked and hugged him. "I love it. At least he picked yellow and blue."

"Yeah, I'd have thought he'd paint the walls black or gray," Scott nodded jokingly and let go of her. "Glad you like it. We'll get all of your stuff later."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm happy that I had an excuse not to go baby shopping with the girls," he told her, smiled when she laughed and closed the door behind them again. He walked next to her back downstairs again, where they heard Jubilee teasing Logan about how the newborn looked like him in the weirdest ways possible. "How's he holding up? He wasn't very chatty lately. I mean not that he is the talkative guy in the first place, but he was worse than usual."

"He's some pretty bad headaches. I'm telling him over and over again to go and talk to Charles about it, but…" She sighed and gave him a look that spoke volumes. "You know him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Scott nodded and buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "But how come he has headaches? He's a healing factor…"

"I don't know," she shrugged while they ascended the stairs. "He thinks I haven't noticed it, but he hardly sleeps at night because of them."

"Strange…"

"Yeah…"

"So…," he said after they had reached the room to the living room again and watched how Logan showed his daughter a picture book her brother had gotten and explained what the pictures meant, while he was lying on the ground. "No name, yet?"

About to say 'no', Jean turned her head when Logan said something. "What?"

"I like Joshua or Jaden," he grunted and allowed his daughter to climb on his back and use him as a horse.

"Hm…," Jean made and allowed Scott to hold the baby now, while she sat down next to him and suggested the names for her boy. "Which one do you like more?" she asked but Logan shrugged.

"How about this?" Ororo suggested and broke one match into two, took another one and held both up. "The short one is for Jaden, the long match for Joshua." She put her hands behind her back and exchanged the matches several times before she looked at her expectantly. "So, left or right?"

Jean thought about it and finally pointed at her right hand. "This one."

Ororo opened her hand and showed her the broken match. "Jaden it is then," she announced and smiled at her, before she exchanged a brief look with Kurt, who smiled and nodded. "I think…," she said and went over to him to wrap her arms around his neck, "that we might use Joshua then…"

"Why?" Scott asked confused and looked to and fro between the couple, before Jubilee squealed all of a sudden.

"Another X-baby!" the girl cheered and clapped her hands, noticed that the rest, except for Logan, was staring at the two mutants in shock.

"You're pregnant?!" Jean asked surprised and Ororo bit her lip grinning, nodding heavily, while Kurt pulled her closer, also smiling. "'Ro, that's awesome!" But before she could ask when her friend was due, she heard Rogue asking Logan what was wrong in a concerned voice. A look aside told her that he obviously had another headache and she joined his side, concern mirrored in her eyes. "Go talk to Charles about it," she begged him in a hushed voice and put a hand to his shoulder, but he brushed it off.

"I'm fine…," Logan grunted and got slowly up. Nevertheless, he had to close his eyes briefly since the whole room was spinning. He felt as if his head was torn apart and someone used a drill to torture him. "I'll go'n lie down," he mumbled and headed for the door, closely watched by her and the others. As soon as he had made five steps a light seemed to explode behind his eyes and he dropped to the ground, clutching his head. He could feel how hands touched him and guessed they were talking to him, but besides the hellish pain in his head, he didn't notice anything at all. While he heaved deep breaths and clutched his head with one hand, he could tell that someone pulled him up and dragged him somewhere, but Logan's mind was too fogged with pain and pictures that he knew where he was, who was supporting him or where they were taking him.

"Where do you want us to put him down?" Scott asked the Professor and tried hard to keep standing, since the feral's heavy weight was nearly crushing him, even if Hank helped him supporting him Logan's nearly dead weight.

"Put him down on the sofa," Charles said and wheeled closer. He waited for the two men to put their teammate down and step aside, before he reached out to touch Logan's sweaty forehead. His own mind was overwhelmed by the pain the mutant was in and he tried to fight his way through the mess Logan's mind was. His eyes widened in surprise of what he saw in the end and Charles looked up to give a concerned Jean a shocked look…

**I know I'm evil. ; ) I'm sorry for skipping some time, but I think I'll include flashback in the next chapters. Thanks to all reviewers and I'm sorry for the long wait. I really had no time to type. In case you have Twitter, please add me. Let me know what you think and leave a review!! See ya!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, for the long wait!!**

**

* * *

**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

For hours he already sat at the lake in the dark and stared at it absently, thought about what to do, cursed himself and relished in pure self loathing of how he had screwed up something good once more. Logan kept his hands buried in his hair and his senses fixed on any noises that came from the mansion. He knew they were looking for him, he could hear their verbal exchanges and he'd be damned if he let anyone of them come close enough to even look at him… He couldn't believe what he had done, hated the animal he was and knew he shouldn't be here…

"What do ya want…?" Logan growled after picking up on a scent and turned his head just to see his arch nemesis leaving the shadows.

"I know where Stryker'n the Director is," Sabretooth growled, his canines white in the night. "I thought ya might wanna come…"

"I can't…," Logan sighed and rubbed his temples, when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the air. Seeing red, he extracted his claws and was about to lash out.

"They never stop if we won't stop'em," his opposite snarled. "They'll hunt us down, they'll hunt yer kids'n female down just t'get t'ya. Is that what ya want? Coz I'd be damned if I just sit back'n do nothin' while they're still breathing…" His amber eyes bore into Logan's hazel ones and he let him fall to the ground. "They're currently at the docks… If we hurry up, we'll catch'em…"

Glaring at him, Logan watched how Sabretooth disappeared in the shadows again and he became thoughtful…

* * *

"He's not in the woods either," Scott announced and closed the door behind him. He immediately regretted having said it when he looked into Jean's hurt face. "I mean… It doesn't necessarily mean that…"

"He's gone, just say it…," the redhead mumbled and sniffed, while her eyes were fixed on her two children that were sleeping in their car seats next to her on the ground.

"Maybe Logan just has to clear his head…," Ororo said soothingly and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He probably sits in a bar and drinks or…"

Huffing, Jean got up and walked over to the window, ignoring the looks her two friend's or the Professor were giving her. "Don't be ridiculous…," she sniffed angrily and looked outside. "He left for good…" Not knowing whether to cry or smash something, she heaved a deep breath and kept her eyes on the garden. She could feel the Professor trying to ease her pain a bit, felt his powers working on her mind, but she couldn't care less… She had seen this coming the moment Charles had told them that Logan was regaining his memories and that this had been the reason for his headaches. His brain had been healing and the resurfacing memories caused the pain he'd been suffering. She had known how this would end and she'd been right. The look Logan had given her after waking up two days later had told her more than she wanted to know. And now here she was, alone and with two little children and he was gone… Oh, yes, she had known this would happen…

"I can go and look for him," the Professor offered and Jean turned her head to look at him.

"What for?" she asked him rather coldly, but wiped her tears away and walked over to pick up the car seats. "He made pretty clear that his children are just a burden to him, so why would you want to go looking for a father that doesn't want to be one?" Without another look back she left the room and went back upstairs.

Thoughtfully, Scott had watched her and listened only half heartedly to the exchange between Ororo and the Professor. When there was a long silence he turned his head, just to realize that there must have been a question directed at him. "Excuse me," Scott apologized and went after Jean. Upstairs he stopped in front of her room door and listened. He could clearly hear her crying, the sound muffled by some pillow and didn't bother to knock before he entered. "Jean?"

"Leave me alone, Scott!" the redhead demanded angered and wiped her tears quickly away, before she got up and began to throw Logan's clothes into a nearby box.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded to know and grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"Well I don't need these things anymore, do I?" she snapped and tried to push him away with her hand, but he dragged her over to the bed and made her sit down. "Would you just leave me alone? Please?" she begged but he shook his head.

"I need to talk to you…"

"If Charles sent you to talk me into…"

"No," Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's about the promise I had to make…"

Jean huffed. "I don't care about it anymore," she said and looked away, but he didn't move an inch towards the door. "Scott, leave! I want to be alone!" Jean demanded and gave him an annoyed look. "I don't care what kind of promise you had to make to this bastard, okay? He left me! He left his children for the second time, so I don't give a damn about…"

"Logan loves his children!" Scott cut her off.

While she frowned first, she huffed next. "Sure. I can see how much he loves them…"

He sighed. "You would understand, if you finally listened to me," he replied and knew she was listening, even if Jean didn't look at him. "Listen," he began and sat down next to her. "I became suspicious when Logan left so many nights in a row, so I followed him…," he admitted and received a surprised look for it. "I followed him to bars, to motels… I thought he was cheating on you and, okay, I admit it…. I hoped that I could prove that he was the wrong guy for you…"

Hurt, Jean bit her lower lip and a tear ran down her cheek. "So he really did cheat on me…"

"No…"

"What?" she asked. "You just said you followed him to…"

Scott nodded. "Yes, and I first believed that he was cheating on you, too," he told her. "Just listen. I'll try to explain, alright?" he asked her and waited for a nod before he went on. "As I said… I followed him. I always sat in a corner and watched him from afar. Sometimes he was talking with some woman, sometimes even with some guy. But only two times he went to a motel with them."

Jean snorted sarcastically and nodded. "Oh, great, Scott! So he cheated on me with some guy, too. Thanks for the attempt of not cheering me up!"

He groaned. "Would you let me finish, please?!" he demanded slightly annoyed. "I followed him to the motel and waited on the outside. But each time he left only a couple of minutes after he'd come. So I became suspicious. The third time, he went with some girl and I was determined to catch him in the act, but I wasn't prepared for what I witnessed…"

"He was sucking off some guy?" Jean asked, not bothering to hide her anger.

"No… He had just broken that woman's neck when I cam through the door!" Scott replied and kept his complete serious look when her head jerked into his direction.

"Are you telling me with this that he killed those people…?" Jean asked shocked and he nodded. "Why?!"

"Because he was trying to protect his family…"

**I know the chapter is very short, but for a reason. The next one will be longer. ; ) Thanks a lot to all of you that reviewed the last chapter!!! I'll try to update soon!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**

* * *

**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

Stryker stood next to the Director and some other military men and looked at some pictures that showed new facilities and mutants they had kept their eyes on. They all agreed on the fact that Xavier's School was a danger to their plans and that they needed a way to destroy it, including all mutants. Not to forget that he wanted a male offspring of Wolverine and that, if his intel was right, the second mutant baby was indeed the boy they wanted. So now, they were making plans on how to attack the school and eliminate everyone, except for those mutants that looked promising. If it was up to him, they could burn all of them alive, except for that mutant boy…

Stryker looked up when the Director instructed his plans and tried to convince the generals that they needed to prevent Xavier from creating his own mutant army. He used Magneto as persuasion and that they could see from tat example how dangerous Xavier could become, especially since he had the only level 5 mutant and Weapon X. Stryker smiled. He knew how convincing the man could be if he wanted to achieve something… His eyes briefly looked at the banister above them, thought he has seen something but lowered his gaze again after a brief frown. Instead, he looked once more at the dossiers in front of him. He wanted that mutant boy, no matter what…

"William, why don't you tell them about Weapon X's newest achievement?" the Director suddenly asked him and Stryker looked up. He didn't understand first what the man meant with it, but then he did…

"He has a son," he simply said and smiled at the shocked gasps that echoed through the room. "To be more precisely… A son with a level 5 telepath and teke. If that child inherited both his parents powers, we'll have the strongest weapon imaginable…"

"You already failed to control the Wolverine, William," one general said and earned approval from some others.

"That won't happen this time. The boy has just been born and that means we can forge him into the weapon we need. Weapon X was already an adult when we caught him, harder to control… But an infant boy… He can be shaped into anything we dream of…," Stryker smiled, already imagining what he could do to and with that boy. "A level 5 telepath with telekinetic abilities, a healing factor, indestructible skeleton and claws…. It would be the perfect weapon, gentlemen!"

"I doubt Weapon X will watch you stealing his son away from him without doing anything against it," another man mocked and Stryker's eyes narrowed, but he smiled.

"We have intel that Weapon X has left the school. Obviously he doesn't care for his offspring. That man's an animal, general. Animals are meant to bread, not to play happy family…"

There was silence in the room for a while, every man thinking about what they had heard so far and imagining what they could do with such weapons.

"If we could clone that boy… Create enough of them for an anti-mutant army…," one of them said excitedly. "They will help us to overcome the mutant problem so easily… Or we could let them fight wars for us! They can't be killed, imagine what they could do on a battlefield!"

Two loud _bangs_ suddenly echoed through the room and when the man looked up again, he stared straight into Wolverine's angry face. "Ya wanna use my kid as a weapon, bub?" the feral snarled furiously and ignored the shocked screams of the other men in the room, when they realized that Sabretooth blocked the only way out. "Wanna hear what the _animal_ thinks about it?" Wolverine growled, his eyes darkening and cut the general's head clean off in one swift move.

Grinning in joy, Sabretooth's eyes fell on the men, who had drawn their guns to stop them. He chuckled and his sharp nails grew longer as he stared each of them down.

"No one gets outta here alive…," Wolverine growled and both ferals leapt at the men with loud and angry roars…

* * *

"He did…what?!" Jean asked shocked, her voice barely audible.

"He killed them to protect you and his daughter," Scott replied and could tell that she was too shocked to understand anything he was saying. "Look…," he said and began to tell her everything…

* * *

_His eyes grew wide under his glasses as he watched how Logan was keeping the woman from shouting out for help, his arm tightly wrapped around her throat, while his free one broke her neck in one fast move. Scott was like frozen, completely speechless and shocked, even more so when Logan's angry eyes fell on him and he was grabbed in the next moment, pulled into the room, heard how the door was shut and found himself pinned to the wall next._

"_What the fuck or ya doin' here?!" Logan barked at him furiously and fought the urge to strangle the man in front of him next._

"_What did you do…?" Scott asked, his voice not his own and stared at his team mate as if that one was a complete stranger. He thought about what he had seen in the past days, the people Logan had disappeared with in some alley or car or motel, remembered that it had always been the feral only who had reappeared. It was too easy to do the math for him, even if he still couldn't believe it… "You killed those people… Am I right?"_

"_You've been followin' me?" Logan snarled and his eyes narrowed even further, but mostly because he was angry with himself for being so sloppy and not noticing that Scott had been following him. His mind was already working on how to dispose of the body of that woman. And thinking about it, Scott had just given him the perfect opinion… He let go of the man, who hardly caught his sudden fall, and took the notepad and the pen next to it with his gloved hands. "Yer gonna write a suicide note in her name," he told him and handed him both objects, while he turned and began to make a rope out of the thin sheets._

_Scott only stared at the notepad and pen and tried to process what he'd just been ordered to do. "What…?" was all he could come up with, but Logan didn't look back at him. Instead he kept on working on the sheets and looked for a good spot on the ceiling. "Have you lost your mind, Logan?!"_

"_Write the letter," Logan replied and climbed on to a chair to bind the rope to a spot he thought of fitting for his plan._

_Scott was only able to watch him in shock, watched how Logan dragged the woman over to him and tied the noose around her neck. "Logan…," he said and hoped to stop the feral with it, but this one had already let go of the body and kicked the chair to the ground, looking at his work. "You're crazy…"_

"_Write the fuckin' note!" Logan demanded instead and came over to him, his eyes furious. When Scott shook his head, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and made him face the table. "Yer gonna write it or I swear t'God, Summers, yer won't get outta here alive…," he warned him and, for emphasis extracted his claws right at Scott's neck. "Write…the note!"_

_Shaking and intimidated, Scott slowly began to do what he's been told and wrote in hurried block characters that he couldn't take it anymore and that he was sorry. He could tell that Logan watched him intently over his shoulder and was determined not to show him the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't hide it, he was scared of that man and knew that Logan picked up on it. After he was done, he stared when Logan reached out to tear off the first paper and threw it onto the bed, while he stuffed the pen and notepad into his pocket._

"_Come!" Logan grunted and dragged Scott with him, kept him in a strong grip to prevent the man from running away. "Yer here with a car?" he asked and received a nod. "Lead the way 'n don't think of doin' anythin' stupid!" he warned him and followed the man's lead._

_After they sat in the car and he had ordered Scott to drive a longer route back to the mansion, he reached for his cell phone and pressed quick dial. "Job's done. Anyone else?"_

_While he concentrated on the street, Scott listened intently to what Logan, and whoever the person on the other side was, was saying. From what he got the woman had been a _job _and he guessed that the same could be said about the other ones. So he guessed that Logan had been hired to take those women and men out, to flirt with them, play nice, lead them somewhere dark and then kill them… He couldn't believe that what he had thought about the man from the first moment he'd seen him was true in the end… When Logan smashed the phone all of a sudden and used his claws to further break it, then threw it out of the window, he realized that his own breath was way too fast. He didn't have a good feeling at all. He wanted to jump out of the car and run for his life._

"_Turn right here."_

"_That's… That's not the way back to the mansion…," Scott stuttered and felt Logan's eyes boring into him._

"_Turn…right!" the feral pressed him._

"_Logan…"_

_Snikt._

_Scott stared at the claws for a second and felt his stomach turning. So he had to pay with his life for following the feral and figuring out that he was a cold blooded killer… His heart was in his throat as he pulled right and into and even darker path through the wood. He couldn't control the trembling in his hands or the urge to vomit. He didn't even think about contacting the Professor and call for help. He knew it would be useless and that Logan would be gone before they had even left the mansion…_

"_Stop the car. That's far enough," Logan ordered and waited for Scott to do so. "Now get out."_

"_Why? Afraid the seats might get bloody?" Scott asked, his voice trembling._

"_I said… Get out of the car!" Logan repeated and stared him down. It took another moment until Scott finally did so and he gave him a hard push, a sign to keep walking. "Yer gonna wait at that tree over there. If ya start runnin'…," Logan warned him, "I'm gonna catch ya anyway, understaood? If ya think of usin' yer powers, I'd think twice about it!" He waited until he was sure that Scott wouldn't do anything, before he motioned to tear off the license plates and searched the whole car for anything that could reveal the owner. After he was done, he opened the trunk and took the spare can, scattered the contents inside of the car, before he lit a cigar and threw it inside of it next._

_Scott watched how the car instantly began to burn and wondered if his body would end up in it next…_

"_Walk until I tell ya t'stop!" Logan demanded and gave him a good push._

"_Why? Just stab me and throw my body into the car next…," Scott mumbled but did as he was told and in the end, he ended up at the end of the way and looked down the abyss. The mansion was visible from where they were. He realized that they were on the hill that he could see from his window and didn't have to think about it. Logan only needed to give him a push and he'd ended up dead…_

"_Sit down!"_

_He did so, wondering if anyone would miss him. Wondering if Logan would join the search party and "accidentally" find his broken body… Scott bet he would…_

"_I don't care what ya think about me, alright? But yer gonna listen now!" Logan grunted next to him and Scott realized that he had sat down next to him, his eyes staring off at the mansion. "What ya witnessed 'n guessed had t'be done, the why's none of yer business!"_

_Scott let out a snort. "I always knew you were a killer…"_

"_Damn right. 'n I never tried t'hide it," Logan replied and earned an angry look._

"_No… You're just playing the sweetheart for Jean. How does she fit into your double life, Logan?" Scott asked and looked back at the mansion. "The secure fuck at home? The lover that accidentally got pregnant? From all of us, she'll be the one to end up hurt and I swear to God, they'll find out even if you'll kill me now. Jean isn't dumb!"_

_Logan chuckled. "Ya really believed it, huh?"_

"_Believed what?"_

"_The 'do what I say or I'll kill ya' part," he explained and shook his head, smirking. "Ya don't know shit. I killed'em for Jeannie'n Sara…"_

_Hearing it, Scott began to frown and asked himself if he had just heard right. "_For_ them?!" he asked and the man next to him nodded slowly, kept his eyes on the ground and his legs pulled close. "What are you talking about, Logan? I watched you going out night after night, I watched you flirting with women and even guys and all of them have miraculously disappeared. And you're telling me now that you murdered them for your family?!"_

"_Guess I did…"_

"_You've lost your mind!" Scott huffed and looked away._

"_If ya think so…," Logan shrugged. "I don't care what I've t'do t'keep'em safe…"_

"_Could you stop talking gibberish and finally say what's wrong?!" _

"_No."_

"_No?!"_

"_No." Logan gave him a stern look and Scott could only shake his head. "I'd have t'kill ya, if I did."_

_Scott huffed. "As if you'd mind…"_

"_All ya need t'know is that some guys are watchin' me. 'n by watchin' me, they're watchin' Jeannie'n Sara," Logan said, his eyes on the mansion. _

"_How do you know this?"_

"_A friend gave me a call, said they finally found out where I was'n were tryin' t'catch me. So if I didn't get t'em first…" Logan shrugged. "So he gave me their pics'n all I had t'do was waitin' for'em t'get t'me."_

"_You killed people!" Scott reminded him and received another shrug._

"_They knew who they're dealin' with. Don't expect pity from me!" Logan replied harshly and glared at him. "I do whatever I have t'to protect Jeannie'n my kid. 'n I'll take care of anyone who gets in my way!"_

_Scott looked at his teammate's face and analyzed it. What he saw was a man determined to do whatever he had to in order to protect his family. And that confused him… "I thought you hated your daughter…," he said and was surprised that Logan broke eye contact. "I mean… You do everything to keep her away from you…"_

"_Ya didn't get me, did ya?" Logan asked annoyed. "I said, I'll do whatever it takes t'protect'em!"_

_Frowning, Scott nodded. "You're right! I didn't get you…"_

_The feral sighed and shook his head. "Doesn't matter…," he said and got up, his eyes once more on the mansion. "Yer gonna promise me somethin'…"_

"_I…what?!" Scott asked and got up, too. Tried to keep up to the feral when this one began walking again. "Promise you what?!"_

"_That you'll take care of Jeannie'n Sara…"_

_He froze on the spot. "Why would you want me to do this?!"_

"_Coz someone has to…," Logan simply said and didn't bother to stop. He heard how Scott began to jog over to him and soon the man blocked his way._

"_Why do I have a gut feeling that you're up to something very stupid?!" Scott asked him suspiciously. "What are you up to, Logan?!"_

"_I've t'leave…," was all the feral said and went on walking, pulled his arm back when Scott grabbed it._

"_Why?!"_

"_Are ya that dumb or what?!" he asked completely annoyed by now and turned to face Scott. "I'm a danger to Jean'n my kid. As long as I'm stayin' at the mansion, I'm endarin' all of ya! Those men won't stop huntin' me, they'll do everythin' t'get me back. 'n when they figure out that I have a kid…" He stopped and shook his head in a painful reminder of what they would do to his child… "I can't stay… Not as long as they're huntin' me… That's what Jeannie won't understand…"_

_Shocked about the confession he could hear between the lines, Scott stared at his opposite for a while. "She thinks you hate your daughter, Logan! Jean believes you're cheating on her!"_

"_I know. That's what I wanted her t'believe," the feral replied and began walking again. "It's the only way she'll let finally go of me'n understand that it won't work out…"_

"_It would work out, if you finally stopped to be a complete drama queen!" Scott scolded him and finally managed to grab his arm. "You want to leave because you think you're endangering us? We're a school full of mutants, Logan! They'd be stupid to attack us!"_

"_Think yer safe just because you're walkin' weapons?" Logan challenged him. "They know, Summers! They have their ways t'solve that problem 'n ya won't hear'em comin'! They're interested in me! They'll kill all of ya, coz yer of no interest for'em. Or they might catch some of ya and use ya for experiments… 'n I'd be damned t'let that happen!"_

_Scott let go of his arm and followed him slowly. "But where do you want to go?!"_

"_Back t'Canada…"_

"_And then? Jean loves you, Logan. She doesn't want me!"_

"_She still has feelings for ya…"_

"_She does?" Scott asked surprised._

"_I guess so…," Logan shrugged and stopped walking after they had finally reached the mansion again. He looked at the sky, realized that it was still too dark for him to reappear. "Look… I'll leave in a couple of hours. I want Jeannie t'think that I stayed with someone else tonight, so ya won't say a thing, understood?"_

"_You're crazy…," Scott said and shook his head. "You'll break her heart!"_

"_I know… But it's better this way…," Logan mumbled and looked at the ground. "Just promise me that you'll take care of her 'n Sara," he almost begged him and waited for a weak nod, before he disappeared in the wood again, but nut before he mumbled another 'Thanks…'…_

* * *

"I can't believe this…," Jean said and buried her face in her hands, tried to process what she has just learned. "All of this… All of this just to protect us?!"

"Yeah… I couldn't believe it myself that he would pull off a stunt like this, but…" Scott shrugged. "I just think you should know… He didn't do it because he doesn't care, he did it because he cares too much. I don't know what I'd do if someone threatened my family and in fact it's my fault…" He looked aside and saw how she swallowed hard and had tears in her eyes. Reaching out, Scott wiped them away and pulled her close. "He loves you… And he loves his children. With his memory back he must have realized that he's a threat for yours and their well-being… He's trying to protect you…"

"But I want him to be here…," she cried into his neck and buried her face in it.

"I know…," he sighed and stroked over her hair. He looked up when the door was opened slowly and Ororo stuck her head into the room.

"Guess who just returned and looks like being pulled through a shredder?" she said and before she was even able to blink, Jean was out of the room. "What was that just now?" she asked Scott rather suspiciously and referred to the scene she had witnessed before.

"Nothing… I just told her what Logan refuses to tell her," he waved off. "Would you stay with the children, please?"

"Sure…" She watched him leaving and frowned, wondered what he was talking about. When her eyes fell on the two sleeping children she smiled instead and reached out to tuck them back in. "Let's home your mommy kicks your daddy's butt to the moon…"

* * *

When the door to the infirmary opened and Logan realized who had just entered he let out a silent curse and lowered his gaze. From all the people he'd wanted to see him like that, Jean was not included in the list. He should have stopped Ororo before that woman had slipped out of the room. When Jean didn't come closer he began to frown at her, saw how angry her eyes looked and could only guess what the woman would do right now, if she had her powers back by now…

"35 bullets…," Hank announced and shook his head in complete disappointment of his friend. "I hope you're proud of yourself, Logan…" He began to clean and disinfect the wounds that were still visible and thought about whether or not to bandage them. In the end he could tell that someone had already done some job of patching up. "Mind to tell me who treated your knife wounds?"

"No…," Logan grumbled and looked away.

"As I thought. Well, considering you can barely walk, let alone stand alone, I'll help you to clean up and then you'll go straight to bed!" he warned him and silenced Logan with a snarl. "Or perhaps Jean wants to do it," he suggested since the boiling redhead was no secret to him. He could almost feel her anger. With a brief look at her, he excused himself after helping Logan into the bathtub in an additional room and left the couple alone.

Logan couldn't remember a moment in his life that he had felt more like a little boy than right now. He wished Jean would just explode and yell at him, but the silence was killing him. While his head was lowered, he watched how she washed him silently and thought about what to say. From what he picked up on she was so angry with him that he wondered how she couldn't explode… The silence went even on after she toweled him off, helped him to get dressed again and led him back to the bed. While she was gone to get something to eat and drink, as he guessed, he thought about what to say. His plan had been to sneak in, get his things, maybe leave a note, but of course Hank had seen him and dragged him to the infirmary instead…

He was torn out of his thoughts when Jean dropped the tray on the nightstand and looked up, straight into her angry eyes. "Jean…," Logan began when she slapped him harder than he thought her capable of. He'd be damned if she hadn't left a mark just now…

"You are the most self centered, lying bastard on this goddamn planet!" she burst and slapped his chest next. "In stead of just telling me what was going on, you do things behind my back!" she cried and couldn't remember a time she had felt that angry. "You have me sitting here and believing that you're doing some slut in some…motel or…or alley and in fact you're trying to protect me!"

"That idiot talked…," Logan noticed and was about to bury his face in his hands when she slapped them away.

"Of course he did! At least someone who's telling me the truth in this house!" Jean went on, getting even angrier. "You could have just come to me and tell me about what was going on. Instead you hurt me so bad!"

"Jeannie, I…"

"Don't Jeannie me now Logan!" she barked and opened her eyes when a loud _clonk_ and a groan could be heard all of a sudden. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she realized that she had just sent him into the wall on the opposite site of the room. "Oh my God, are you alright?!" she asked since he didn't move at all.

"Ya broke my neck…," Logan groaned and held his head in a strong grip.

"I can't break your neck, you idiot!" Only rolling her eyes, she helped him to sit up. "How many fingers, Logan?"

He looked at them and blinked. "Five?"

"Great…," Jean cursed and used a small flashlight on his eyes.

"What happened?!" Hank asked and was completely out of breath. "I heard a loud bang…"

"Nothin'…," Logan mumbled and kept his eyes closed. The room was dancing a tad too much for his taste. "Jeannie just got her powers back, that's all…"

"Oh really?" the furry mutant asked out of interest and helped the redhead to get Logan back to the bed. "Well,…don't expect any sympathy from me, Logan. You deserved it!"

"Thanks…"

"Anyway, since I'm obviously not needed here…" Hank waved his good-bye and retreated to his lab once more.

"That's one reason I refuse t'play volleyball when yer on the other team," Logan grunted and pressed the cool pack against his forehead after Jean had handed him one.

"It's not a moment for jokes, Logan…," Jean replied and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at her hands. "What you did…"

"I know…," he sighed and kept his eyes close. "But the truth is, Jeannie… 'n we both know it! I can't stay…"

Shocked, her head jerked aside. "Why?!"

He opened his eyes a bit and met her gaze. "Stryker'n that Director guy might be dead… But there'll be others. I can't stay without endangerin' ya or the kids. What happened last time was enough. I won't stay'n risk somethin' similar happenin' again…," he said completely determined and reached out to take her hand into his. "I'm not doin' this coz I want t', darlin'. I also ain't doin' this coz I hate the kids! Despite how they're made they're the best things that every happened t'me, next t'ya. 'n that's why I can't stay. Ya haven't heared what they intended t'do with Jaden… 'n I can't sit here 'n wait for them t'come t'hurt my babies. Not as long as some of'em are still out there…"

"I won't let you go…," Jean said determined and shook her head.

Logan sighed. He'd expected exactly that. "Jean…"

"NO!" she cut him off a tad louder. "You always think that it's all about you, Logan. That those men want _you_. If they want to try and hurt _our _son, then I'd e damned to just stand here and watch. They are _our _babies! They need their father as much as they need their mother and you can't tell Scott to take over your responsibility, just because you want to run. You did it the last time and what happened? They came and attacked us. If you'd been here, with us, with your family, you would have noticed and we could have prevented them from taking us! Two students died! They died because no one was able to protect them."

"They died coz they wanted me, Jean!" he replied angrily, but she shook her head.

"No, Logan. They knew you weren't here. They attacked us, because they knew you had left!" she told him and he began to frown. "They knew you had gone back to Canada and that's why they used me as bait." Remembering what she had to do and the way he had looked at her, Jean lowered her gaze and bit her lower lip hard. She'd never forget the look Logan had given her… The surprise in his eyes, the deep feeling of betrayal in them… "You fell in love with me again after losing your memory… Why do you want to throw this away? Just for some uncertain _maybe_?" she asked him and left before he could say anything to it…

**As I said, I'd update soon. Lol But I never expected it to be that soon. Anyway, the chapter was a lot longer, as I promised and from what I can tell the next chapter will be the last. But I'm not so sure about that, yet. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed!!! You guys are great. : ) Let me know what you think about this here!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers!!! It's great that so many of you have left a review and enjoyed reading the chapter so far. : ) I hope you will like the following chapters, too.

Also non-members can review my stories.

**

* * *

**

**This here is the last chapter. Thanks to all of the readers that took their time and left a review. : ) I hope you enjoyed the sequel!!**

**

* * *

**

**Damn, I can't believe I haven't updated this since May. I am so, so sorry for the long delay. I started writing this chapter right after posting the last one. : (**

**

* * *

**

**Return to Weapon X Sequel**

_Logan's POV_

I felt like a complete idiot… It was dark, Jeannie was sleepin', so were Sara and Jaden 'n here I was, standin' next to their cribs 'n lookin' at'em for hours by now. I didn't know what t' do. I honestly didn't. Before I had come here it's all been clear. I did what I wanted, I left when I wanted. But that was before I met Jeannie…

Now I was stuck between stayin' with her 'n leavin' for her good. I don't know why I even thought about it so much. T' me it was obvious what I had t' do. I couldn't stay here, if I ever wanted her t' have a happy 'n good life, t' be safe. I had nothin' t' offer her anyway… But as long as I stayed she would never ever be safe either. 'n who's fault was it? Who could I ever fuck with 'n make believe that someone like me wasn't bad news? I was a walkin' disaster, but somehow it was only me who realized it. I got too close t' a girl, she would end up dead, I made some friends, they would end up dead or turn against me sooner or later, too. I wasn't meant t' have such things, I couldn't have a family or friends or be happy. Not when I wanted those persons t' be safe…

Angrily, I ran a hand over my face and closed my eyes for a moment. My eyes fell on Sara, who was peacefully sleepin' in her bed, her plush wolf in her arm. Unconsciously, I reached down 'n stroke her hair back, remembered the moment my senses had told me that Jeannie would go into labor soon… It had been so incredible hard to leave, I had felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. Let's be honest… I am the biggest asshole walkin' this shitty earth. And why had I left? Because some small part in me had hoped that I wouldn't get attached t' my little girl, that it would be easier t' turn my back on her when the time for me t' leave would come. Yeah, sure. Try t' kid yourself into this shit, ya asshole!

My finger carefully touched her soft skin 'n I swallowed hard. Jeannie didn't know, no one did that I had cried when I had secretly sneaked into the infirmary t' see 'n hold my baby girl for the first time. This little, fragile thing was my little girl, the first good thing I had created in my life… It had hurt so damn much knowin' that I wouldn't see her growin' up, knowin' that I would have t' leave sooner or later, so that she 'n Jeannie had a chance of livin' a normal life, a life without bein' on the run from my enemies. 'n let's be honest, it's been me who had gotten into all this messy shit in the first place. Jeannie 'n Sara were innocent 'n I knew they'd get hurt in the end, just because of the waste of air I was… I couldn't let this happen, could I? A father had to protect his family no matter what…

Of course it had t' come different 'n those fuckers had t' fuck up my plan. All I wanted was for Jean t' hate me, t' wish I had never existed 'n t' live a happy live with the perfect Boyscout. But, no, I wouldn't be me, if somethin' actually went according t' plan. Everythin' had been perfect until that moment. I had taken care of everyone Fury had told me was a danger t' my family, I had stayed away longer than necessary so that Jeannie would believe I had someone else, I had done the hardest thing possible 'n ignored my daughter when she was cryin' in the next room on purpose, 'n trust me, that was the hardest thing EVER! I had acted as if I didn't give a damn 'n of course those fuckers had t' attack them, when I had finally done what was right 'n had left…

I turned briefly when Jeannie moved in her sleep, watched her for a moment until Jaden made a noise. I went over t' his bed 'n looked at him for a while, my lil' boy, my son… Another innocent life that I'd doom t' misery, if I stayed. But truth be told, knowin' that he existed, knowin' that he, too, was a part of me… I cursed silently 'n ran a hand through my already messed up hair. Where was the booze when I needed it the most?! The squirt must have sensed my misery since his eyes were open 'n, after makin' sure Jeannie was still asleep, I pulled him carefully up 'n into my arms. While he was restin' against my chest, I began t' sway a bit in hope he'd fall asleep again. This whole thinkin' process was way easier if no one was starin' at you… Usually that is… When my hand carefully cupped his fragile head, I once more realized how small he actually was. I felt like an elephant compared t' this small being. A miracle that somethin' good like this would happen t' someone like me from all people… I'm the last person that deserved such a blessin'…

While I swayed I took in his pure scent that instantly told me he was my boy 'n my heart sank once more. Could I really leave for good? By now I hardly doubted it. I finally had what I always longed for, a home, people that cared for me, a partner I loved, a family… But then again I had seen how much they had t' suffer just because of me. So what good would it be, if I stayed? They'd end up dead sooner or later, they always did 'n in the end I'd be alone again… I had t' leave, period…

Of course the little squirt had t' touch my hand just in that moment, thank ya very much, ya lil' traitor… Sighin', I cradled him in my arms now t' have a better look at him, asked myself once more - unconsciously of course, I wasn't mushy in the end, bub - if he looked more like Jeannie or me. Yeah, Logan, this really helps t' make a final decision now… Fuckin' idiot! It helped as much as watchin' Jeannie feedin' him before. God dammit, I just wanted t' cry or scream or destroy somethin', as long as I'd finally stop thinkin'… Thinkin' about how happy Jeannie had looked while feedin' him didn't help either, dammit. She had nearly made me cry with her emotions 'n I am not an easy crier. Far from it! But she had felt so happy 'n content 'n oozed so much love for our lil' boy that I wanted t' stab myself for bein' such an ass. I mean I never knew my father nor my mother 'n my own children have the chance t' have both, plus a family 'n home 'n what the hell was I doin' here anyway?! What kinda father would I be, if I damned my kids t' have the same life I had? T' not know who your father was, where ya came from, if yer father actually wanted 'n loved ya, why he had left… I knew Scott would take my place, if I left, I knew he'd be a good father t' my kids, but who am I kiddin'? They'd figure out sooner or later that he wasn't their father 'n hate me for leavin'em… Or what if they came lookin' for me 'n somethin' happened t'em? Could I live with that guilt? What a fuckin' situation ya got yourself into again, Logan… Give yerself a good pat on the shoulder! Ya truly deserve the Oscar 'n Noble Prize by now, ya fuckin' moron…

I stared at my lil' boy for a while, watched him 'n his sister sleepin'n' tried t' find a way out of this shit. Either I left 'n would be an asshole for leavin' my family, or I'd stay 'n be an asshole for endangering'em… No matter what, I was fucked…

* * *

When Jean woke up she wasn't surprised to find the bedside next to her empty or that only her things were left in the bathroom, also not that only her clothes were still in the drawer. She had expected this, knew that she would wake up to this after his distant behavior on the day before.

The whole day through she functioned on automatic, prepared her children for the day, fed them, brought them to bed, helped Ororo or Hank in the kitchen when she didn't feel too tired, or she just slept on the bed while her children were taking a nap.

She knew he wasn't going to come back. He had made it pretty clear that he didn't want the children and that he wouldn't give up his freedom and be bound to fatherly duties for the next decades. If she was honest to herself she couldn't care less. She had grown tired of their arguments and fights of the past weeks, was tired of waking up alone and having to do all the work by herself. If he wanted to miss out on seeing their children growing up, she was happy to oblige. In the end the fighting stopped and she could finally stop thinking about where he was or what he was doing or who he was with…

"Jean?"

Startling, the redhead snapped out of her daydream and looked up. Both, Ororo and Scott, were looking at her and obviously waiting for an answer.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't…," she replied and became aware of her son's whining.

"I asked if you want me to change his diapers," Scott repeated and smiled. "Where were you with your thoughts, hm?"

"Thanks," she said and watched him leaving with the very upset Jaden on his arms, while Sara was still sucking on her bottle happily.

"Thinking about _him_?" her best friend asked knowingly and reached out to touch her arm. The look she was receiving spoke volumes. "It was Logan's decision, Jean…"

"I know," Jean said and looked back at her daughter.

"And it was obvious he would leave…"

"I know!" she said once more, sounding a bit more annoyed.

"Maybe," Ororo began and sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe it's for the better, who knows? Or maybe he realized that he made a big mistake and comes back…"

Jean snorted and reached out to wipe her daughter's chin with a tissue. "He made clear that he doesn't want to be a father because of his stupid self-centered reasons," she said coolly and got up to throw the tissue away. "It's been three weeks. And to be honest it's been the most relaxing three weeks I got, compared to the time with him. He can stay away. I don't care."

Ororo had watched her thoughtfully and her eyes only looked aside when Scott returned.

"There you go," he said and handed the boy back over to his mother. "He made a good mess out of his diapers."

"Thanks, Scott," Jean smiled at him and received one in return. "I think I'll go to bed," she added after a moment of silence and pulled her children up, then left.

"She misses him…," Ororo said matter-of-factly and he nodded. "Logan is the biggest idiot I know…"

"Yes, he is…," Scott mumbled and began tidying up, watched by her.

"Your not getting any stupid ideas, are you?" he heard her asking and froze in his movement, giving her a confused look. "About Jean, I mean…"

"No," he simply said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Jean loves Logan," Scott simply said and started the dishwasher. "No matter what she's trying to tell herself." He sighed and crossed his arms. "He is the biggest idiot," he said with a shake of his head.

* * *

As every night since he'd left, Jean lay awake for a few hours, thinking and got up to make herself a cup of tea. It was her routine to do so and prepare bottles for her children, both usually started to cry and demand attention as soon as she had poured herself the tea and closed the lid of the bottles. So it appeared weird to her that she still couldn't hear them through the speaker. Frowning, she drank her tea slowly and looked at the device on the table in front of her, waited for the tiniest noise that indicated her children had woken up and were thirsty. But she waited in vain.

With the bottles in her hands, Jean made her way back upstairs and opened the door as carefully as possible. The bottles were placed on the nightstand next to her bed as soon as she had switched on the small lamp on it. In the end the redhead was grateful that she had done so first, because the bottles would have surely fallen to the ground, if she had looked up first. Her eyes grew wide and she stared ahead in shock, her heart had begun to race as soon as her jaw had dropped slightly.

"Hey…," Logan said in barely more than a hoarse whisper and avoided eye contact quickly.

The first thing she noticed was how tired, unhappy and weary he looked, that he must have been traveling with as few breaks as possible and had hardly gotten enough sleep. The fact that he refused to or couldn't look at her made it even harder to read him and to find out what the hell he was doing here in his old room, standing in the corner next to their son's bed and looking at everything but her.

"What…do you want here, Logan?" Jean heard herself asking and figured that she sounded colder than she had intended to. But in the end she guessed he had probably forgotten something, had returned to get it and would leave again. He probably cursed himself for not being quick enough and that she had noticed him. She was determined to stare at her hands. She wouldn't be able to deal with watching him leaving again, not after telling herself over and over again that she didn't need him in the past three weeks. "If you forgot something then please get it quickly and…," she said in a monotone voice, her eyes closed and started in mid-sentence as something landed in her lap. Confused she looked down on him, watched how he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her lap.

"I can't stay, Jeannie… I want it so damn much, but I can't…," Jean heard him muttering, his voice even hoarser and of she didn't know better, she would have guessed that he was crying. Hearing those words, she immediately avoided eye contact again. "But I can't leave either…," Logan added after a moment and looked up at her, saw her shocked look at his teary eyes. "It's wrong… I'll only endanger ya 'n the kids but then…" He gave a desperate chuckle and shook his head, his eyes downcast once more. "I missed ya so goddamn much in the past weeks… I couldn't stand it," he whispered and made her heart leap a bit. "I can't stand not bein' with ya 'n the kids…" Only able to shake his head in despair, he rested it back on her lap and heaved a deep breath. He acted like an idiot. Like a complete moron.

In the past weeks he had been traveling around, had sought fight, had drunken every beer or high alcoholic stuff that had gotten into his way and tried to get her and his children out of his head. He had even suspected that Charles was deliberately mocking him by teasing him mentally. In the end he had locked himself up in his cabin, what had been a big mistake. His longing had even become worse and in the end he had ended up at the mansion's gates again. He knew he was a moron to risk their lives like this but Jean's words about how he could have prevented the abduction, if he had only stayed home, with them, with his family, kept on bugging him. What was he supposed to do?

Then he had picked up on her being in the kitchen, had sneaked in and wanted to look at his children for a moment, then sneak out again before Jean would have returned. He was mesmerized with how much his son had grown in the past weeks, wondered what he had missed out on. He had been too wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her coming at all. She had suddenly been there, looking beautiful as ever and their eyes had met. Of course he had taken notice of how her eyes had changed from tiredness to shock and to sadness. How was he supposed to explain that he was standing in her room in the middle of the night and looked at her like an idiot?

He closed his eyes when he hand touched his hair and rested there. He knew he had fucked up a good thing once more and that badly, probably beyond any repair.

"I'm just asking this once and I want an honest answer…," she said and he looked up at her, right into her completely serious eyes.

"What?" he asked, his voice still hoarse.

"Will you stay?" Jean asked and her eyes became hard. "Because if you can't…then I prefer you'd go and never come back…" She heard him sighing and retrieved her hand immediately. "Then go, Logan and don't waste my time," she simply said and gave him a push with her powers. "I don't need a man that thinks he can appear and leave whenever he wants. If you can't stay, then leave!" she added and got up to pull Sara out of her bed after the girl had started to whine and demand her bottle. Ignoring him, she sat down on her side of the bed, her back to him and watched her daughter drinking contently. From the second bed, Jaden began to move and made noises that told her he would start whining next. Behind her Logan moved and Jean held her breath, waited for the door to fall shut behind him. She didn't want to see him walking out of their life once more, didn't want to feel how cold the room was without him in it. She fully concentrated on her daughter and functioned on automatic, knew that after she was done feeding her, she would feed her son next and then go back to bed in hope to find any sleep tonight, only to face the same routine on the day after. She didn't need him to help her. She could very well do it alone.

"He fell back asleep…"

Jean startled at the sound of the soft voice behind her and turned around, just to see Logan sitting on the other side of the bed, his son in his arm and a still half full bottle in the other hand. "What are you still doing here?" she asked, confused and received the same look in return.

"Ya told me t'leave if I can't stay," he grunted and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I said I can't stand not bein' around ya or the kids…"

"So? You'll try staying for another week and then decide you have to run again instead?" Jean asked coolly.

"No…"

"But?"

He sighed and got up to walk around the bed and sit down next to her. "I want us t'work out, too… I wanna see my kids growing up…," he said with a look at his son, who was still holding his finger in a firm grip. "I know I screwed up badly… But I did it for ya. I did it for the kids, because I don't want anythin' happenin' t'ya…" He waited for a reply but there was none. When he raised his head and saw her tears he wanted to stab himself. "Shit, darlin'…," Logan said and reached out to pull her close with one hand. "Jeannie, I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry for bein' such an asshole 'n moron…," he apologized and held her close, paying attention not to crush their children. "I swear this won't happen again…"

She snorted into his neck and pulled back a little. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, still hurt and looked at him when his hand cupped her face gently.

"Yeah. I promise," he swore and held her gaze for a moment, waited for a reply and if she was willing to give him another chance. "I'll understand if ya don't wanna get back t'bein' a couple… As long as yer fine with me stayin', I'll accept anythin'…"

Jean nodded and got up, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand and put her daughter back into bed, tucked her in while she thought about his words and what her answer would mean. In the end it was for her to decide their future now. That was if there was still any future possible for them. "You're right," she said and looked back at him, saw the hope in his eyes but also that he was bracing himself for the inevitable. "I don't want us to go back to being a couple…," she finished and he nodded, lowering his gaze.

"Then let me at least stay 'n see my kids…," he begged, voice calm and collected even if his insides were screaming. "Please…"

She bit her lip. Her heart was nearly bursting in her chest, was afraid of the power he gave her at the moment and knew that, if she was evil, she could easily destroy him now. Destroying him for the pain he had made her suffering through was something a voice deep within her demanded, a voice she was constantly hearing since Weapon X had caught them again, a voice that made her angry without wanting it.

"'kay…," Logan suddenly said, head lowered and got up to bring his sleeping son back to bed. He kissed him softly, nuzzled him to remember the scent forever and remained next to the bed for a moment to watch him sleeping. When he reached out to grab his duffle bag, she was suddenly there, stopping him.

"Maybe it would help to let me finish sentences, Logan," Jean said and received a cocked eyebrow. "I don't want us to go back together as a couple. Not now. Not immediately," she went on and his frown deepened. "If you really want to stay and be their father, then I want us to start from scratch. I want us to be friends again first before there's anything more than that." She looked at him, waiting for his reply, her heart racing by now in fear.

"'kay…," Logan nodded and dropped the bag once more. "Everythin' ya want…"

"Good…," she nodded and both stood in front of each other, not knowing what to do or say. When he scratched the back of his head and began looking around the room, she took her time to look at him more closely. "You look tired…"

"Yeah. Haven't been sleepin' much…," he shrugged and cleared his throat. He felt like a teenage boy who was about to have sex for the first time. He couldn't tell why he was so damn nervous. "I, ehm… I can sleep downstairs on the couch, if ya want…"

"And let me stay up here alone with two little children?" Jean asked and crossed her arms. "Forget it. They cry, you'll get up and help me with them!"

"Then I sleep on the ground…," he grunted.

"No, Logan, you won't. You'll sleep in bed and keep your hands to yourself!" she said and turned around to pull the duvet on her side aside. She froze when his arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her into a comfortable hug.

"Thanks, darlin'…," Logan whispered and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, holding her for a moment and just feeling content that she let him stay.

"Let's go to bed…," Jean said after a moment and lay back down, watched how he undressed and went into bed next to her. After wishing him a good night, she switched off the lamp on her bedside and got settled in her sheets, suddenly not feeling as cold as in the past weeks anymore…

**So, that's it. That was the last chapter to this story. I left the end open on purpose. In that way you can picture their future as you like it. Maybe they get back together, maybe not… Again: I'm so, so sorry for not updating this sooner. I can't believe it's been the end of May since I last updated. (goesintoacornerandfeelashamed). Thank to all of you who have read and reviewed this story!! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and will try to update Changes as soon as I can. I've already 40 pages here, so I should be done soon. Have great holidays!! See ya!!**


End file.
